Crónicas de una kunoichi: Shippūden
by Camila Senju
Summary: Vivir en un mundo diferente no es nada fácil. Saber lo que depara el destino y no poder cambiarlo, es difícil de asimilar. Amar y ser amado, eso es más complicado. "¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Cuál es la razón de mi existencia? ¿Qué debo hacer?" preguntó la muchacha, "Todos tenemos un propósito en la vida, tú sabes qué hacer. Mira a tu alrededor. Observa." respondió Rikudo Sennin.
1. El Regreso

¡Hola a todos!

¿Por qué tardé tanto en publicar la segunda parte? Bueno, no estaba conforme con lo escrito y lo reescribí cinco veces. Lamento la demora.

¡Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"El amor es la clave"_

El sol brillaba con fuerza alumbrando el rostro de Misato. La joven hizo una mueca y entre sueños se movió hacia al costado chocando con alguien. Hizo otra mueca e intentó moverse de nuevo pero se encontró con alguien obstruyéndole el paso. Frustrada abrió los ojos y vio a Naruto durmiendo en una posición extraña. Misato rodó los ojos y se dirigió al baño para despertarse de una vez.

Apenas entró al baño, escuchó un portazo y el grito emocionado de Jiraiya. Naruto chilló por el susto y comenzaron a discutir. Misato sonrió, esos dos nunca cambiarían. Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que se fueron de la aldea y habían progresado bastante. Jiraiya por el momento se enfocó en Naruto y el control de su bijuu. El Sannin también la ayudó con la acumulación del Byakugou no Jutsu y dentro de poco le enseñaría Fuinjutsu Uzumaki.

Misato a pesar de tener poca atención, no le molestaba. Sentía que Naruto necesitaba aún más la ayuda de Jiraiya. Además, Misato tenía un proyecto pendiente con su invocación de los Tigres de Sumatrae.

Luego de que Misato saliera del baño, Jiraiya y Naruto la invitaron a desayunar. Los tres se dirigieron a una pequeña tienda de té donde desayunaron tranquilamente. Jiraiya le informó que entrenaría con Naruto. Misato asintió y les deseo buena suerte. Estando libre, Misato se encaminó hacia el bosque. A una zona alejada de la población. Ya era hora de comenzar con el proyecto.

− ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! – exclamó Misato plantando la mano en el suelo

Una gran bola de humo se produjo mostrando a una tigresa de pelaje blanco y gran presencia. Ella era la líder del Ninjutsu Médico en Sumatrae.

− Mei-sama – saludó Misato haciendo una leve reverencia

− Senju-san, ¿por qué me has invocado? – cuestionó la tigresa

− ¿Recuerda aquella vez que le hablé sobre una red de sanación? – preguntó Misato

− Si, lo recuerdo – asintió Mei – ¿tienes el chakra Yang acumulado?

− Hai, por eso la invoqué

− Explícame sobre tu proyecto – dijo Mei seriamente

− La red de sanación tiene como objetivo sanar a una gran cantidad de personas en casos extremos, por ejemplo guerras o invasiones – comenzó a explicar Misato – ¿Cómo lo haríamos? Bueno, la base del jutsu sería el Byakugou no Jutsu que al utilizarlo pueda ampliar mi chakra hacia a ti y tus alumnos médicos para que de esta forma podamos curar en gran cantidad – Mei la interrumpió

− ¿Y qué hay de ti? Te quedarás sin chakra – dijo la tigresa

− Eso no es problema, mi fuente de chakra es lo suficientemente grande para mantenerme en pie – respondió Misato – el Byakugou no Jutsu es una reserva diferente por lo tanto no afectará mi chakra central

− ¿Cómo planeas unir nuestros chakras? – preguntó Mei nuevamente

− Bueno, la clave es meditar todos juntos – respondió Misato – pero antes de ello activaré el Byakugou no Jutsu para crear una unión especial con ustedes. ¿Para qué? Para que al momento de activar la red de sanación, la conexión ya esté realizada y que solo al activar el Byakugou no Jutsu, la red de sanación pueda ponerse en marcha con ustedes – explicó Misato

La tigresa se quedó mirándola fijamente como si recordara algo. Misato correspondió su mirada nostálgica y sintió un extraño sentimiento de haber vivido ese momento.

− Está bien, te ayudaré con el Jutsu – dijo Mei con firmeza

− Genial – sonrió Misato

− Pero no será fácil, la unión de la que hablas requerirá tiempo. Nos vemos – dijo Mei para luego desaparecer en una bola de humo

Misato parpadeó sorprendida por la velocidad y luego sonrió.

 **Tres horas más tarde**

La joven kunoichi decidió ir a ver a Naruto y Jiraiya entrenar. Cuando ya estaba en el pueblo, activó el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura y ubicó rápidamente a los dos shinobi. Estaban cerca de un río entrenando.

− Hola chicos – saludó Misato

De repente, un pequeño Kyubi fue a atacarla. Misato esquivó los poderosos ataques hasta que Jiraiya le quitó la atención de Naruto transformado.

− ¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Reacciona! ¡No dejes que te domine! – gritó Jiraiya

Solo recibió gruñidos como respuesta. Misato observó la interacción consternada, de repente Naruto se abalanzó sobre Jiraiya y le asestó un golpe mortal con una cola Bijuu. Jiraiya salió expulsado varios metros atrás, con el pecho gravemente herido. En ese momento, Naruto iba a matar a Jiraiya por lo que Misato le tiró una piedra atrayendo su atención. Naruto se dio vuelta y le gruñó para luego correr hacia ella.

Misato liberó desde su abdomen una gran cantidad de cadenas medianas que se incrustaron en el piso y luego ataron a Naruto. Jiraiya a duras penas se acercó lentamente hasta Naruto y le colocó un sello en la frente. Al instante, el chakra rojo que lo envolvía desapareció y Naruto volvió a su estado original inconsciente. La kunoichi suspiro de alivio, liberando a Naruto de las cadenas y después fue a curar a Jiraiya.

− Aagh… - se quejó Jiraiya

− Sé que duele pero debo sacarte los residuos del chakra de Kyubi – habló Misato concentrada en la herida

Finalmente, Misato logró quitarle el chakra de Kyubi del cuerpo de Jiraiya y después comenzó a curar la herida mortal. Aquel golpe había llegado a rozar los pulmones. Con extremo cuidado, Misato curó las heridas internas. La joven se sorprendió al ver que un simple golpe podría ocasionar tanto daño y miró de reojo a Naruto. También estaba herido por el poderoso chakra. Misato hizo un clon de sombra para que curara a Naruto. Jiraiya se quejaba del dolor y Misato intentaba calmarlo.

Luego de dos horas, Misato logró sanar completamente la herida de Jiraiya. Las heridas de Naruto había podido curarlas rápidamente pero con Jiraiya fue distinto. Ambos shinobi estaban inconscientes por lo que decidió hacer dos clones de sombras para llevarlos hasta el hotel.

Afortunadamente, Misato logró llevarlos sin problema alguno. Apenas los recostó en sus camas, ella se fue a dormir. Estaba muy cansada.

 **Al día siguiente**

Cuando Misato despertó, vio a Naruto sentado en la ventana mirando el cielo. Jiraiya todavía seguía durmiendo con el pecho vendado.

− Naruto, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Misato acercándose a él

− ¿Yo le hice eso a Ero-sennin, verdad? – replicó Naruto, Misato no respondió – ya veo

− Estas cosas pasan, Naruto – habló Misato

− ¡Pude haberlo matado! – exclamó Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos

− Lo sé pero si quieres evitarlo debes entrenar hasta que puedas controlarlo – respondió Misato con calma – tiene sus riesgos pero lo lograrás. Confío en ti.

Jiraiya escuchó atentamente la conversación y sonrió para sí mismo. Sus alumnos se apoyaban mutuamente. Lo más importante era entrenar a Naruto para que pudiera defenderse de Akatsuki.

De repente, un águila se posó en la ventana. Traía un pergamino en sus patas. Misato lo tomó, estaba dirigido a ella.

 _Querida Misato:_

 _Espero que tu entrenamiento con Jiraiya vaya bien. Ha llegado la hora de que comience el entrenamiento especial Senju, ven a la aldea para que comencemos._

 _Tsunade Senju_

Misato guardó el pergamino y despertó a Jiraiya que casualmente estaba ya despierto. Naruto miró con curiosidad el pergamino.

− Chicos, tengo que volver a la aldea – informó Misato – ya saben para que Tsunade me entrene

− Está bien, cuídate – sonrió Jiraiya revolviéndole el cabello

− Hasta luego, ten cuidado – se despidió Naruto con una sonrisa

− Lo mismo para ustedes – rio Misato

Después de la despedida, Misato empacó sus cosas y se encaminó para regresar a la aldea. La joven kunoichi tardó dos días en llegar. En el segundo día, llegó durante el amanecer a Konoha. Ella llevaba una capa negra para protegerse del frío. Apenas entró, Izumo y Kotetsu la detuvieron un poco bruscos. Misato rodó los ojos y les entregó su identificación y demás papeles. Además se quitó la capucha para que la reconocieran.

− ¡Misato-chan! ¡Eres tú! – sonrió Kotetsu

− Pues sí – asintió Misato

− Ve a la Torre Hokage – dijo Izumo devolviéndole sus papeles

En el camino hacia la Torre Hokage, Misato no cruzó a ningún conocido. Finalmente al llegar mientras subía las escaleras, Ko Hyuga bajaba por las escaleras y al verla dejó caer los papeles que llevaba. Misato comenzó a levantar los papeles y en medio de ello, Ko la abrazó con fuerza. Ella se sorprendió por el repentino gesto y correspondió el abrazo.

− Muchas gracias – agradeció Ko quitándose la banda ninja para mostrarle su frente sin sello

Misato sonrió, ya habían quitado el sello a la Rama Secundaria. Estaba feliz por el Clan Hyuga.

− No hay de qué – sonrió Misato – que tengas un buen dia – se despidió

Cuando llegó a la oficina Hokage, tocó la puerta. Tsunade le concedió el permiso para entrar.

− Misato-chan – saludó Tsunade

− Oba-san – sonrió Misato – ¿cuándo comenzamos? – preguntó emocionada

− Ahora mismo

Ambas kunoichis se dirigieron a un campo de entrenamiento especial. Tsunade la llevó por un camino diferente, directo a los campos de entrenamientos Senju. Misato miró sorprendida el lugar.

− Misato, ha llegado el momento – dijo Tsunade seriamente – a partir de ahora te daré el entrenamiento oficial del clan – Misato asintió – sé que Sarutobi-sensei ya te ha adelantado algo

− Sí, me enseñó dos jutsus

− Seré sincera contigo, este entrenamiento me lo han dado una vez pero no poseo el elemento Mokuton así que depende de ti cómo lo realizarás – explicó Tsunade

− Comprendo – asintió Misato

− Empecemos entonces – sonrió Tsunade – primero aprenderás este jutsu – le entregó un pergamino

− ¿Jutsu Secreto de Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles? – preguntó Misato leyendo el título

− Sí, ya estás preparada para este nivel – dijo Tsunade – sin embargo, depende de ti cómo realizarlo ya que no hay nadie con elemento Mokuton

− Está bien

− Te observaré y ayudaré en lo que pueda – continuó Tsunade

Misato comenzó a leer atentamente el pergamino del jutsu. Era antiguo, podía notarlo por la escritura y pigmentación. Además estaba muy detallado, lo cual agradecía. Cómo debía manipular su chakra y muchas cosas más estaban escritas allí. Al finalizar de leer miró con sorpresa la firma original de Shodaime Hokage.

La kunoichi estuvo seis meses en la aldea entrenando el elemento Mokuton junto a Tsunade. En el tiempo libre, Misato cumplió lo prometido al Clan Hyuga. Ella enseñó Ninjutsu Médico a los shinobis interesados. Por las mañanas entrenaba con Tsunade, por la tarde enseñaba Ninjutsu Médico al Clan Hyuga y en la noche descansaba y dormía. Pero en las noches cuando podía entrenaba su Red de Sanación con las invocaciones.

Un día antes de que se marchara a entrenar con Jiraiya y Naruto, la joven kunoichi fue sorprendida por una propuesta de Hiashi Hyuga. El líder del Clan Hyuga le ofreció un entrenamiento personalizado con él, no le dio detalles. Solo afirmó que quería entrenarla en forma de agradecimiento. Misato aceptó y le dijo que cuando volviera podrían comenzar.

En el tiempo transcurrido, Misato se desarrolló físicamente. Era más alta y comenzó a moldear su cuerpo de mujer. Lo cual Naruto notó rápidamente un día en un baño termal mixto. Jiraiya se burló cuando recibió un golpe de la chica luego de un comentario de Naruto.

A veces, Misato desaparecía de repente y era porque Mei la invocaba desde Sumatrae para que pudieran entrenar y conectarse todos juntos. Jiraiya comprendió esto luego de que casi le diera un infarto la primera vez que la chica desapareció así.

Naruto mejoró gradualmente en sus entrenamientos, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. Jiraiya estaba orgulloso de él. Misato comenzó a aprender el Arte del Fuinjutsu bajo la supervisión de Jiraiya. Con sus avances, Misato ya no necesitaba volver a la aldea para entrenar y Tsunade le indicaba lo necesario. Dependía de ella progresar.

 **El tiempo pasó. Tres largos años.**

Jiraiya esbozó una sonrisa, finalmente habían llegado a Konoha. Después de tanto tiempo, estaban en su hogar. Observó a sus alumnos. Naruto molestaba a Misato picándole el brazo con sus dedos, la jovencita intentaba ignorarlo. De repente, Misato le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza. Jiraiya sintió lástima por el chico, eso debió haber dolido. La joven al ver su dolor, tomó su cabeza rubia poniéndola a su altura y lo curó con Ninjutsu Médico. Naruto estaba casi en su pecho y se sonrojaba. Jiraiya sonrió, el chico había crecido físicamente y también se había hecho más pervertido.

Al llegar a la casilla de vigilancia, dieron sus datos e identificaciones para poder ingresar. Izumo y Kotetsu estaban más que sorprendidos por su llegada. Los tres continuaron caminando por el pueblo hasta que Naruto se detuvo en un poste y dejó su mochila en el suelo para luego correr hasta la cima.

− Se ve que regresas con energías – se rio Jiraiya

− ¡Esto me hace recordar! ¡La aldea no ha cambiado en nada! ¡Escúchenme todos! – exclamó Naruto – ¡Uzumaki Naruto está de regreso, dattebayo! – finalizó haciendo una pose

− ¡Oye! ¡Te olvidas de mí! – exclamó Misato fingiendo enojo

− ¡Oh, cie-erto! – tartamudeó Naruto – ¡Senju Misato también regresó! – miró hacia abajo - ¡Ven, sube! – Misato asintió

Cuando la joven subió, Naruto le dejó espacio para que entraran los dos.

− Todo esto, me resulta nostálgico – comentó Naruto observando a la aldea y luego se rio – y también agregaron el rostro de Tsunade-obachan – Misato sonrió

− ¿Naruto? ¿Misato? ¿Son ustedes? – preguntó alguien desde el suelo – ¡¿Cuándo regresaron?!

− ¡Hace unos minutos! – respondió Naruto mientras daba un salto arrastrando a Misato con él – ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Sakura-chan!

− ¿Tú? ¿Acaso has crecido más que yo? - preguntó Sakura

− Oh, creo que sí – respondió Naruto midiendo las alturas

− Dime, ¿crees que ahora soy toda una mujer? – preguntó Sakura con un leve sonrojo

− ¡No te preocupes! No has cambiado en nada – sonrió Naruto

− Baka… - bufó Misato junto a Jiraiya

− ¡Naruto-nichan! – exclamó Konohamaru haciendo un jutsu pervertido

− Konohamaru, ya no soy el niño de aquel entonces – rio Naruto levemente luego de ver el jutsu – ya no deberías usar los jutsus de esa forma – continuó, Sakura lo miró sorprendida – ¡Ese jutsu es demasiado patético! ¡Prepárate y deléitate con mi nuevo jutsu pervertido! ¡Aquí voy! – exclamó Naruto a punto de hacerlo

− ¡Maldito imbécil! – gruñó Sakura dándole un puñetazo con chakra – ¡No has cambiado en nada! – lo regañó sacudiéndolo desde su chaqueta

− Ella es una tercera Tsunade – comentó Jiraiya con una mueca

− ¿Por qué esa cara? – preguntó Misato entrecerrando los ojos

− Nada, nada – dijo Jiraiya intentando sonreír

Luego del pequeño espectáculo, todos juntos se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage. En el trayecto, Naruto relató algunas de sus aventuras. Misato sabía que exageraba pero lo dejó ser.

− Ha pasado mucho tiempo – habló Tsunade – estoy segura de que sus entrenamientos produjeron resultados extraordinarios, ¿no es así?

− ¿Crees que regresaríamos con las manos vacías? – preguntó Jiraiya casi sarcástico

− ¡Lo hice bastante genial! – exclamó Naruto

− Entonces, muéstrenme esos resultados inmediatamente – sonrió Tsunade

− ¿Mostrarle? – preguntó Naruto

− Ustedes dos serán oponentes de una persona en particular – continuó la Hokage – no lo quise enviar a misiones en estos últimos días, para que pudiera descansar – sonrió – su oponente será… - golpearon la puerta – ¡Adelante!

− Buenas tardes – saludó Shikamaru con pereza

− ¡Shikamaru! ¡Temari-san! ¡Miren quiénes llegaron! – exclamó Sakura señalándolos

− ¿Naruto? ¡Hey, Naruto eres tú! – saludó Shikamaru y luego miró a la joven – ¿Misato? – la susodicha sonrió ampliamente y asintió – ¡Has cambiado! Así que, ¿por fin han vuelto?

− Si, llegamos esta mañana – dijo Misato

− Al menos no tienes esa cara de tonto, Naruto – comentó Shikamaru – has cambiado – Naruto sonrió

− No, no ha cambiado nada – afirmó Sakura con cara de póker

− Eso pensé – dijo Shikamaru

− Entonces, ¿se supone que eres nuestro oponente, Shikamaru? – preguntó Naruto

− ¿Oponente? ¿De qué hablas? – habló Shikamaru confundido – Solo vine a entregar unos documentos

− ¿Eh? ¿No eres nuestro oponente? – continuó Naruto dudoso – ¿Y tú quién eres? – miró a Temari

− ¿No te acuerdas de mí? – preguntó Temari casi ofendida

− Naruto, Misato – llamó Tsunade – su oponente no está en esta habitación – señaló a la ventana – se encuentra allá afuera – Naruto se dirigió allí y abrió la ventana

− Has crecido bastante, Naruto – habló Kakashi – ¡Hola!

− ¡Kakashi-sensei! – sonrió Naruto – ¡No ha cambiado en nada! – saltó hacia donde estaba – Cierto, mire tengo un regalo para usted – Kakashi miró completamente sorprendido el regalo

− ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Kakashi con una mirada soñadora

− Es la última entrega de la trilogía Icha Icha Paradise – dijo Naruto entregándole el libro – Para mí es bastante aburrido pero a usted le gusta estas cosas

− ¡Está bien! Suficiente diversión por ahora, Kakashi – habló Tsunade seriamente

− No me digas, ¿usted será mi oponente? – preguntó Naruto

− No del todo – respondió Kakashi acercándose a la ventana – Hey, hola Misato

− Hola, Kakashi-sensei – sonrió la joven

− Mis oponentes serán Naruto y Misato – afirmó Kakashi

− Quisiera ver lo que pueden hacer contra Kakashi – comentó Tsunade – determinaré su estatus futuro en base a los resultados

− Entonces, deberíamos comenzar… o eso hubiera querido decir pero como recién llegan deben estar muy cansados, les daré un breve descanso – informó Kakashi en tono apurado

− En realidad, estoy muy bien – dijo Naruto estirando los brazos

− Sí, yo también – asintió Misato

− Reunámonos en unas horas en el tercer campo de entrenamiento – dijo Kakashi ignorando lo dicho – hasta luego – desapareció en una bola de humo

− ¿Por qué tenía tanta prisa? – preguntó Shizune

− Creo saber por qué… – bufó Tsunade

− Quiere ir a leer ese libro – comentó Shikamaru

Después de la reunión, Naruto y Misato fueron a pasear por la aldea mientras Temari y Shikamaru los acompañaban pero a cierta distancia.

− Por cierto, ¿ustedes están en una cita? – preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa

− Por supuesto que no – respondió Shikamaru

− No digas tonterías, ¿por qué estaría en una cita con él? – preguntó Temari rodando los ojos – pronto se celebrarán los Exámenes Chunin, sólo he estado viajando entre las Aldeas de la Arena y de La Hoja

− Aunque es una verdadera molestia, me han puesto a cargo de estos exámenes y me encargaron que fuera el guía del mensajero de Sunagakure – respondió Shikamaru

− Los exámenes chunin, ¿eh? – suspiró Naruto – eso sí que me trae recuerdos

− ¿Y qué piensan hacer ustedes dos? – preguntó Shikamaru

− ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Naruto

− ¿Cómo de qué hablo? Me refiero a los exámenes chunnin, ustedes son los únicos de nuestra generación que siguen siendo genin – dijo Shikamaru

− ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Naruto horrorizado

− ¡Naruto! ¿No lo sabías? – dijo Misato – era bastante obvio…

− Para tu información, Kankurou y esta chica de Sunagakure, junto con Neji se han convertido en Jounin – informó Shikamaru

− ¿Y Gaara? ¿Qué pasó con él? – preguntó Naruto emocionado

− Él es el nuevo Kazekage

− Ya veo, así que Gaara es el Kazekage – susurró Naruto – Asombroso… ¡Por ningún motivo me quedaré atrás! – Misato sonrió – ¡Pase lo que pase me convertiré en Hokage! – exclamó señalando la montaña Hokage

Los ninjas miraron a Naruto con sorpresa. Había madurado.

 **En una tienda de té**

Jiraiya y Kakashi se encontraban bebiendo un poco de té mientras discutían sobre importantes asuntos.

− Ahora dejaré a Naruto bajo tu cargo, tal y como lo había prometido – dijo Jiraiya

− Es maravilloso que él haya crecido al menos un poco – comentó Kakashi

− Uhm, ¿crees que sigue siendo el mismo de antes? – preguntó Jiraiya – si te descuidas un poco, él podría derrotarte y ni hablar de Misato

− Bueno, me anima escuchar eso – suspiró Kakashi

− Ellos han comenzado a moverse – dijo Jiraiya de repente

− Ya veo, así que finalmente harán su jugada – comentó Kakashi

− Sin embargo, ya es algo que estábamos esperando – continuó Jiraiya

− Akatsuki, ¿eh?

− Los akatsuki son una misteriosa organización compuesta por shinobis renegados – explicó Jiraiya – altamente peligrosos, rango S y enmarcados en el libro bingo – Kakashi lo miró – algunos de ellos son Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Orochimaru también fue parte de ellos

− ¿Por qué han de querer hacer una acción tan drástica? ¿Cuál es su propósito? – preguntó Kakashi

− Eso va más allá de mi entendimiento – respondió Jiraiya – lo que sí me queda bastante claro es que su objetivo es lo que tiene Naruto en su interior y que tienen en mente hacer algo siniestro con él – explicó el Sannin – pero no solo eso… también buscan obtener el chakra de Misato y nada bueno saldrá de eso – continuó seriamente – por cierto, he pasado está información a los encargados de seguridad de cada aldea. Espero que hayan aumentado su seguridad de inmediato.

Kakashi asintió en forma de respuesta. Vendrían tiempos difíciles.

 **En el Campo de Entrenamiento**

Misato estaba apoyado sobre la tela que separaba a otro campo de entrenamiento. Ella rodó los ojos al ver a Naruto caminar de un lado a otro impacientemente.

− ¡Maldición! ¡¿Hasta cuándo Kakashi-sensei nos hará esperar?! – preguntó Naruto

− Bueno, siempre ha sido así – respondió Misato con una sonrisa

− ¡Demonios, me gustaría que cambiara un poco! – bufó Naruto sentándose en el suelo

− Hola, disculpen – saludó Kakashi apareciendo en una bola de humo – en realidad, mientras venía hacia aquí me encontré a una anciana en problemas y…

− ¡Ya deje de mentir! – exclamaron sus alumnos

Los tres se dirigieron hacia el centro del campo donde estaban los tres postes. Allí habían aprendido su primera lección.

− Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos – comentó Naruto mirando alrededor

− A mí también – dijo Misato mirando los postes

− Cierto, pensándolo bien, este fue su primer campo de entrenamiento ¿no es así? – preguntó Kakashi leyendo su libro

− El equipo siete… - suspiró Misato

− Un gran equipo – continuó Naruto

− Teníamos a Sasuke con nosotros, en ese entonces ¿cierto? – comentó Kakashi

Ambos ninjas se deprimieron terriblemente al recordar los momentos finales junto a Sasuke. Para distraerlos, Kakashi hizo sonar sus campanas.

− Bueno, veamos cuánto han crecido – habló Kakashi mostrando las campanas – aún desean buscar a Sasuke, ¿verdad?

− Por supuesto que sí – asintió Misato

− ¡Por eso continué mi entrenamiento! – exclamó Naruto

− Las reglas son las mismas que cuando nos conocimos – dijo Kakashi – no importa cómo lo hagan, sólo traten de quitarme los cascabeles si no… – los colocó en su cadera

− Si no vienen con la intención de matarme… – continuó Naruto

− No serán capaces de quitármelos, ¿no es así? – finalizó Misato

− Exacto, si no me atacan con todo lo que tienen no los conseguirán – explicó Kakashi – tienen tiempo hasta el amanecer. Muy bien, comencemos – dijo cerrando su libro Icha Icha

− ¿Esta vez no piensa leer, dattebayo? – sonrió Naruto

− ¿O acaso será que ya terminó de leerlo? – preguntó Misato

− No, pensé guardar la diversión para más tarde – respondió Kakashi tranquilamente – además por alguna razón, tengo el presentimiento, de que tendré que ponerme un poco más serio – finalizó levantando su banda ninja para mostrar el Sharingan

Naruto y Misato observaron atentamente a su sensei. Estaban más que listos para demostrar lo fuertes que se habían hecho. Mientras tanto, Kakashi entrecerró los ojos ante las miradas de sus alumnos. Eran diferentes, habían cambiado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Examen y Rescate al Kazekage

¡Hola a todos!

¡Disfruten!

 **Ishiro Shizuka:** ¡Gracias! En el próximo capítulo aparecerá Neji :D ¡Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! ¡Saludos!

 **Theosack:** ¡Gracias! Por fin hay continuación :'D Si, ahora se pone interesante. ¡Saludos!

 **Yaja Tanimoto:** ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Sí, ya se encontrará con Neji! xD Ahora verás qué sucede con la pelea contra Kakashi. Ya verás sobre Haku y Zabuza en este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

 **pirata:** ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Claro que sí! :D

 **kato2991:** ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste :D Por supuesto que el fic continuará :) Ya verás más adelante cuando llegue el reencuentro entre Sasuke y Misato ;)

 **SasuSaku-Girl:** ¡Gracias! Que bueno que te guste :D El fic "Soñadora" continuará, estoy trabajando en eso y con los demás fics también. ¡Saludos!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"La ambición de obtener la victoria será lo que forjará tu camino"_

Kakashi observó atentamente a sus alumnos. En sus miradas vio una gran concentración y atención. No podía esperar a ver lo fuertes que se habían hecho. La brisa de la naturaleza movió sus cascabeles. Naruto decidió empezar.

− ¡Aquí voy! – exclamó Naruto lanzando varias shuriken a Kakashi

Su sensei le respondió de igual forma mientras esquivaba su ataque. Mientras Naruto estaba en el aire por su salto, Kakashi volvió a lanzarle shuriken y este lo esquivó usando su clon de sombra. Cuando Naruto se posicionó en el suelo, convirtió su clon de sombra en un henge de shuriken gigante pero Kakashi lo detuvo rápidamente tomando su muñeca y empujando su nuca.

− Creo que fue suficiente – habló Kakashi divertido – Has crecido bastante, Naruto – sonrió al ver un clon en su espalda reteniéndolo con un kunai – sin embargo, sigues siendo tan impaciente como en los viejos tiempos – suspiró – aún no he dicho que puedes comenzar, ¿o sí? – lo miró por el rabillo del ojo – Muy bien, prepárense. Listos… ¡Comiencen! – exclamó desapareciendo en una bola de humo

− ¡Maldición! ¡Otra vez me engañó! – maldijo Naruto

− Es Kakashi, ¿qué esperabas? – rio Misato

− ¡A buscarlo!

Ambos shinobi analizaban su alrededor en busca de rastros de Kakashi. Naruto utilizaba sus clones para buscarlo, pero no había caso. Sin embargo, Misato se colocó en cuclillas y con dos dedos de su mano derecha tocó el suelo. Al ser un ninja sensor, ubicó rápidamente a Kakashi debajo del suelo con una técnica de tierra. Sonrió y con el tacón de una de sus sandalias shinobi, presionó el suelo haciendo que este se resquebrajara y entre los escombros saliera Kakashi mareado. Naruto miró pasmado cómo usando su tacón logró semejante hazaña.

− Muy bien, supongo que ahora es mi turno – comentó Kakashi con una mirada seria

 **Mientras tanto en Sunagakure**

Una gran ave blanca volaba sobre la aldea de la Arena llevando en su lomo a un ninja rubio de cabello largo. El shinobi observó a ciertos edificios y sacaba fotografías con su extraño lente.

− Uno… - susurró el ninja tomando una captura con su lente – dos… – repitió el proceso – tres… así que hay tres personas que vigilan la aldea – habló para sí mismo – Hm, aun así esta aldea tiene un diseño artístico anticuado pero ciertamente valdrá la pena destruirla – sonrió sacando de su bolso unas arañas blancas – es hora de entrar en acción

El ave voló más rápido para comenzar la operación.

 **Konoha**

Kakashi saltó por los árboles hasta que se detuvo al sentir las presencias de sus alumnos. Observó atentamente y los vio con facilidad.

− Ahí está – susurró Kakashi mirando a Naruto sobre un árbol – los conceptos básicos del shinobi, son eliminar la presencia y mantenerse escondido – continuó – esto es muy diferente a aquella vez – pensó recordando el examen de supervivencia

De repente, una bandada de kunai fue lanzada hacia él. Kakashi dio un salto evitándolos y más kunai llegaron. Los esquivó nuevamente. Naruto hizo su aparición chocando kunai con su sensei, pero este luego de que se alejara le tiro varios kunai y Naruto logró esquivarlos. Misato llegó rápidamente a su lado.

− Habilidades tácticas de un shinobi, capítulo I – dijo Kakashi – Taijutsu

Naruto fue el primero en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Kakashi. Mantuvieron una ardua lucha hasta que Kakashi lo derribó contra un árbol. Al instante, se dirigió hacia Misato. La kunoichi esquivó cada uno de sus golpes hasta que pudo contraatacar utilizando su bisturí de chakra. Kakashi esquivó por unos milímetros un corte directo a su músculo que podría dejarlo incapacitado para seguir.

De repente, varios clones de sombra de Naruto hicieron su aparición atacando a Kakashi uno tras otro. El ninja los venció rápidamente y uno de los clones casi toca los cascabeles. Kakashi comenzó a escapar pero desapareció y apareció detrás de los clones. Fue en ese momento en que envolvió a los clones con una soga y poniéndose junto a ellos los giró para estrellarlos contra el piso. Los clones se esfumaron al finalizar aquella técnica.

Aprovechando que Kakashi intentaba ubicarlo, el verdadero Naruto salió desde los arbustos gritando el nombre de la técnica que Kakashi una vez le hizo. Mil años de Muerte, dos dedos fueron dirigidos al trasero de Kakashi. Una gotita de sudor cayó en la frente de Misato. Naruto falló ya que Kakashi dio un gran salto evitando el ataque.

− Digamos que en cierto sentido, eso fue muy peligroso – comentó Kakashi suspirando aliviado

De repente Misato se posicionó al lado de Naruto y le susurró algo. El chico asintió y sonrió con maldad. Hizo un sello y miles de clones de sombra aparecieron dispuestos a atacar.

Mientras Kakashi estaba ocupado, Misato aprovechó y liberó sus Cadenas de Diamantina desde su estómago para inmovilizar a Kakashi. Desafortunadamente, Kakashi logró verlas a tiempo y pudo esquivar las poderosas cadenas.

Desde afuera del combate, Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune observaban el combate con atención. Sonreían orgullosos de sus alumnos.

− Las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes – comentó Jiraiya sonriendo

− Naruto-kun y Misato-chan son realmente buenos – sonrió Shizune

− Espera, espera. Esto apenas está comenzando – habló Tsunade asintiendo

Kakashi suspiró cansinamente al ver a los dos ninjas mirarlo atentamente y con determinación. Esto se había puesto difícil.

Luego de unas cuantas horas sin poder ubicar a Kakashi, los dos amigos comenzaron a caminar con la esperanza de encontrarlo cuando de repente apareció Sasuke de niño rogando para que lo ayudaran. Misato entrecerró los ojos al igual que Naruto y con una seña de mano se liberaron del genjutsu. Misato le dijo que Kakashi estaba detrás de ese árbol, por lo tanto Naruto hizo un rasengan y lo dirigió al lugar. Kakashi esquivó a duras penas el ataque.

− Habilidades tácticas de un shinobi. Capitulo II. Genjutsu – recitó Kakashi con cara de palo

− Se te ha acabado la creatividad – rio Misato

− Es cierto, dattebayo

− Mm, no – sonrió Kakashi debajo de su máscara – ese no es realmente el caso – miró unos cascabeles tirados en el suelo

− ¡Oh mira! ¡Dejó caer los cascabeles! – exclamó Naruto feliz

− ¡Naruto! ¡Espera no los tomes! – gritó Misato

Una soga se envolvió alrededor del tobillo de Naruto jalándolo hacia arriba, quedó colgando en un árbol boca abajo.

− Mira, hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad, Naruto? – sonrió Kakashi burlonamente

De repente, Naruto se esfumó en una bola de humo. Era un clon.

− ¡De ninguna manera caeré en esa trampa de nuevo, dattebayo! – exclamó el verdadero Naruto apareciendo detrás de Kakashi para atacarlo

Logró pegarle un puñetazo pero Kakashi hizo el jutsu de sustitución desapareciendo velozmente. La noche siguió transcurriendo y hubo pocos encuentros con Kakashi en batalla. Los jóvenes shinobi se empecinaban en pelear pero el ninja era muy habilidoso. Luego de un intento de derrotarlo con la fuerza de Misato y un clon disfrazado de Naruto, lograron avanzar a otro nivel.

− Habilidades tácticas de un shinobi. Capitulo III. Ninjutsu – dijo Kakashi

Al instante, Kakashi comenzó a hacer una gran cantidad de sellos a una velocidad sorprendente. Misato y Naruto se sorprendieron al ver aquella velocidad.

− ¡Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! – exclamó Kakashi expulsando una gran bola de fuego

− ¡Suiton: Teppodama! – contraatacó Misato convocando una gran bola de agua

El choque de los jutsus y al ser elementos opuestos generó una gran nube de vapor sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

Luego de eso, Kakashi salió desde la nada y tomó el tobillo de Naruto para luego enterrarlo bajo tierra con un jutsu. Era un clon de sombra y al instante aparecieron Naruto y Misato para atacar. Kakashi se posicionó sobre el río y se dispuso a realizar otra técnica.

− ¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! – exclamó Kakashi formando un amenazante dragón de agua

Ante el ataque imposible de esquivar, Misato convocó sus cadenas y logró protegerse junto a Naruto de un ataque poderoso. Kakashi desapareció y quedaron ellos dos buscándolo. El ninja que copia tenía muchas ganas de continuar con su lectura pero debía estar atento y esperar otro ataque. Mientras tanto, Naruto le relataba a su compañera un plan para conseguir los cascabeles. Misato amplió los ojos sorprendida y felicitó a Naruto luego de escuchar su plan. Muy ingenioso.

Misato logró encontrarlo gracias a su sentido sensor y pusieron en marcha el plan. Ambos aparecieron dispuestos a atacar y Kakashi sacó un kunai.

− ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡El final de Icha Icha es…! – gritó Naruto

− ¡El protagonista finalmente…! – exclamó Misato a su lado

Kakashi se desesperó y soltó el kunai para taparse los oídos y no escucharlos pero al tener el Sharingan activado podía entenderlos igual ya que podía leer sus labios. Con desesperación, cerró sus ojos para no saber el final de su novela favorita. El sonido de cascabeles se escuchó a continuación. Kakashi abrió los ojos y miró a sus alumnos sorprendido.

− Un ninja debe ver a través de la decepción – sonrió Naruto sacudiendo un cascabel

− Así es – aplaudió Misato con otro cascabel

− Me engañaron – rio Kakashi junto a ellos – debí haber leído el libro completo antes de pelear

− Pero, dígame Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo puede leer esos libros tan aburridos? – rio Naruto

− ¿Eh?

− Ero-sennin me prestó los libros pero era tan aburrido que ni llegué a leer las primeras diez páginas – continuó Naruto sonriendo – así que, por supuesto, no sé cuál es el final de la novela – Kakashi lo miró pasmado

− Incluso sin que Naruto supiera el final del libro, nos dimos cuenta de que usted se sorprendería si mencionábamos el nombre "Icha Icha Takutikusu", una muy buena estrategia, ¿verdad? – preguntó Misato mirándose las uñas

− Ustedes dos me han demostrado lo mucho que han crecido – habló Tsunade acercándose a ellos junto a Shizune – Kakashi, ¿tienes algo más para agregar?

− Bueno, ellos realmente hicieron un buen trabajo quitándome los cascabeles – rio Kakashi nerviosamente – asi que… - Tsunade asintió

− ¿De qué están hablando, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto confundido

− Están discutiendo su estatus futuro – respondió Shizune

− ¿Acaso dijiste estatus? – preguntó Naruto nuevamente

− ¡Uzumaki Naruto! – exclamó Tsunade llamando su atención

− ¿Eh?

− ¡Contéstame!

− Ha-ai – se corrigió Naruto

− ¡Senju Misato! – exclamó Tsunade

− ¡Hai!

− Ustedes dos en conjunto con Hatake Kakashi – comenzó Tsunade – a partir de este momento formarán el "Equipo Kakashi"

− ¿Equipo Kakashi? – preguntó Misato

− ¡Espere, espere! ¿Qué quiere decir con eso, dattebayo? – cuestionó Naruto algo confundido

− Formarán un equipo conmigo y llevaremos a cabo misiones juntos – respondió Kakashi – eso es lo que quiso decir a grandes rasgos, seguiremos iguales con la diferencia de que ya no seremos maestro y alumno – continuó – trabajaremos a la par como shinobi de la Hoja, ¿entienden?

− ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ya lo entendí! – exclamó Naruto con emoción

− ¡Hai! – sonrió Misato

Luego de lo informado, Tsunade fue a continuar con su rutina de papeleo junto a Shizune y Jiraiya desapareció alegando que debía investigar para su novela. Los demás se dirigieron al centro del pueblo para pasear y quizás para comer algo.

− Cielos, ustedes sí que son fuertes – comentó Kakashi leyendo su libro – nunca pensé que podrían ser capaces de conseguir los cascabeles

− A estas alturas ya pude haberlo superado, Kakashi-sensei – rio Naruto

− No subestimes a Kakashi-sensei – habló Misato con calma – solo hemos visto una parte de su podes y claro que él también solo vio una parte de nuestro poder – sonrió

− Bueno, eso es verdad – sonrió Kakashi mientras leía y luego continuó – aún son muy jóvenes pero quiero contarles que el otro día desarrollé un nuevo jutsu …

− ¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Todavía no he ido a Ichiraku Ramen! – exclamó Naruto sobándose el estómago ya que gruñía

− Cierto, deberíamos ir ya que gastamos mucha energía en la prueba – dijo Misato imaginando un plato de ramen

− ¡Muy bien! ¡Hagamos una parada en Ichiraku Ramen! – exclamó Naruto dando un salto y luego salir corriendo

− ¡De acuerdo! – Misato lo siguió

− Solían ser tan adorables y ponían atención a todo lo que decía – suspiró Kakashi con aspecto deprimido, Jiraiya apareció a su lado

− Como acordamos, dejaré a Naruto en tus manos – comentó Jiraiya mirando por donde se habían ido los chicos y gritaban que Kakashi invitaría la cena – los movimientos de Akatsuki están cada vez más activos, seguiré recopilando más información – Kakashi asintió comprendiendo – ¡Nos vemos! – Jiraiya desapareció en una bola de humo

− ¡Kakashi-sensei! – llamó Misato

− ¿Eh? – preguntó Kakashi con pereza

− ¡Se ha decidido que por ser una ocasión especial, usted nos invitará la cena! – exclamó Naruto felizmente

− ¡Dese prisa!

− Lo siento, ¡debo crear el listado de los nuevos equipos y recopilar la información hasta el día de hoy! – respondió Kakashi a la distancia – tengo que retirarme, nos vemos – desapareció en una bola de humo

− ¡Se ha ido! – bufó Naruto

− Dijo algo sobre una lista pero seguramente se fue a seguir leyendo – suspiró Misato – bueno, vayamos nosotros dos a cenar ramen, ¿qué te parece? – sonrió la joven

− ¡¿Eh?! – Naruto se sonrojó – ¿cómo-o una ci-ita? – tartamudeó

− ¡Qué-e! – la kunoichi se puso nerviosa – quiero deci-ir… eh… como quieras

− Está bien, ¡qué esperamos! – exclamó Naruto arrastrando a Misato hacia Ichiraku

Al llegar, Naruto aspiró el aroma que provenía de allí y acompañado de Misato entró al lugar.

− Qué sorpresa. ¡Ichiraku no ha cambiado en nada! – sonrió Naruto observando alrededor – ¡Buenas noches!

− Buenas noches – saludó Misato alegre

− ¡Bienvenidos! – saludó el dueño

− ¿Aún se acuerda de mí? – preguntó Naruto

− Naruto… ¡eres Naruto! , ¿verdad? – sonrió el hombre – ¡Como si pudiera olvidarme de ti!

− ¡Tiempo sin verlo, dattebayo!

− ¿Eh? ¿Naruto-kun? – preguntó Ayame – ¡Cuánto has crecido!

− ¡Tiempo sin verte a ti también, nee-chan! – sonrió Naruto

− Y veo que vienes acompañado – guiñó el ojo Ayame, Naruto se sonrojó – esperen, ¡eres Misato-chan!

− ¡Hai! – sonrió felizmente

− Bueno, ¿qué ordenarán? – preguntó el dueño – solo por hoy, la casa invita – sonrió

− ¡Excelente! – Naruto ordenó dos miso ramen

− No, hoy el que invitará seré yo – dijo Iruka apareciendo en el local - ¡sabía que estarías aquí, Naruto! – en ese momento Misato se sintió fuera de lugar

− ¡Iruka-sensei!

− Me comentaron que Misato estaba contigo – dijo Iruka mirando alrededor

− Pues sí, aquí está – señaló a su lado

− Hola Iruka-sensei – saludó Misato

− Eh… Hola Misato – saludó Iruka consternado, Misato levantó una ceja ante su reacción

Los tres juntos cenaron ramen y charlaron mucho sobre sus entrenamientos. Luego de dos horas, Misato se despidió de ambos y se marchó a su casa para descansar. Al llegar miró la casa desde afuera y vio que las luces estaban apagadas. Entró, fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso de agua. Al rato, subió las escaleras y recorrió el pasillo. Activando el Ojo de la Mente de Kagura pudo percibir que Haku estaba durmiendo al igual que Zabuza. Sonrió, mañana los saludaría. Por ahora, iría a tomar un merecido baño y luego a dormir.

 **Al día siguiente**

Misato se despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que iluminaban su rostro. Hizo una mueca de fastidio, siempre olvidaba cerrar las cortinas. Rápidamente se vistió y peinó para ir a la Torre Hokage ya que tendrían una misión.

Al bajar a la cocina, escondió su chakra y vio a Zabuza y Haku desayunando con tranquilidad. Sonrió al ver unas tostadas y jugo de naranja en un lugar vacío. Sabían que había regresado a la aldea.

− Me extrañaron, ¿no? – sonrió Misato apareciendo en el umbral

− ¡Misato-chan! – exclamó Haku felizmente

− Un poco – respondió Zabuza mordiendo una tostada – el que lloriqueó mucho fue él – rio

− Cállate – murmuró Haku sonrosado

Haku miró a la joven para ver su reacción pero vio que estaba completamente distraída comiendo sus tostadas como si fuera la última comida. Una gotita de sudor cayó por su frente.

Los tres desayunaron traquilamente charlando sobre las novedades y luego cada uno tomó un camino distinto. Tenían cosas que hacer.

Al llegar a la Torre Hokage, Misato se encontró con Naruto y Kakashi que la esperaban. Al instante, subieron por las escaleras y luego se dirigieron a la oficina de la Hokage.

− Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve en una misión – sonrió Naruto emocionado

− Yo igual, muero por hacer una misión – asintió Misato de acuerdo – por cierto, no hagas berrinches y acepta cualquier misión

− ¡Si, eso ya lo sé! – exclamó Naruto emocionado

− Eso quisiera verlo – suspiró Kakashi

De repente, una mujer dobló en el pasillo corriendo como loca. Al parecer tenía mucho apuro.

− ¡Abran paso! ¡Abran paso! – gritó la mujer moviendo los brazos, el equipo se hizo a un lado y ella siguió corriendo

− ¡Deberías tener más cuidado cuando corres, dattebayo! – le gritó Naruto con una vena en la frente

− Mm, en su espalda decía escuadrón de cifrado – murmuró Misato para sí misma

Sin darle más importancia, los tres continuaron su camino hasta la oficina. Luego de que Tsunade les explicara la misión, las quejas de Naruto comenzaron.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Escolta para un pequeño convoy que transportará lingotes de oro?! – exclamó Naruto indignado

− ¡¿Tienes algún problema con ello?! – gritó Tsunade con molestia

− ¡Esa es una misión rango C! – exclamó Naruto – tendré que decirle "no, gracias" a una patética misión como esa – Misato rodó los ojos, siempre pasaba lo mismo

− Naruto, por lo que veo no has madurado en lo más mínimo – se quejó Iruka tomándose la cabeza

− Naruto, te di una misión más sencilla, puesto que estás fuera de ritmo por así decirlo – comenzó Tsunade

− ¡Ya dije que no lo haré, dattebayo! – gritó Naruto interrumpiéndola

− ¡Naruto! ¡Respeta al Hokage! – regañó Misato con un aura aterradora

− Si-i, se-eñora – tartamudeó Naruto nerviosamente al verla

− Los detalles de la misión, están escritos aquí – dijo Tsunade

− Hai – asintió Kakashi acercándose a tomar el pergamino

− Pf, ahora compruebo que el Tercer Hokage hacía un mejor trabajo – bufó Naruto en voz baja

− ¡¿Qué fue lo que murmuraste?! – gritó Tsunade con enojo

De repente, la puerta se abrió bruscamente. La mujer que anteriormente se habían cruzado entró a la oficina.

− ¡Tenemos problemas, Godaime! – gritó la mujer acercándose al escritorio

− ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – preguntó Tsunade

− Recibimos un mensaje de emergencia de la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena – dijo la mujer entregándole el mensaje ya descifrado

− ¿De la Arena? – preguntó Naruto pero fue ignorado

− ¿Un mensaje de emergencia? – preguntó Tsunade seriamente

− Aquí tiene, ya lo hemos descifrado – dijo la mujer entregándole el papel

Tsunade comenzó a leer y su rostro era más serio a medida que avanzaba en la lectura del mensaje. Shizune e Iruka se posicionaron detrás de la Hokage para leer también el mensaje y miraron muy sorprendidos.

− Etto… ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto

− El Kazekage de la Arena ha sido capturado por los miembros de la organización conocida como Akatsuki – respondió Tsunade seriamente, los tres ninjas la miraron sorprendidos

− Gaara… – susurró Naruto recordando a los Akatsuki – esos bastardos nuevamente, ¿eh?

− Ahora poseemos más información sobre esta misteriosa organización – continuó Tsunade – y la Arena Oculta ha pedido oficialmente nuestra ayuda

− ¡Tsunade-sama, no me diga que…! ¿tiene pensado enviar al Equipo Kakashi? – exclamó Shizune

− Esto es una emergencia así que no podemos perder el tiempo con selección de personal – cortó Tsunade – y además tenemos a alguien aquí que se ha enfrentado a los Akatsuki – dijo mirando a Kakashi

− Entiendo eso, pero… - habló Shizune

− Ahora, reasignaré al Equipo Kakashi a una nueva misión – dijo la Hokage – irán a la Aldea de la Arena de inmediato, averiguarán qué ocurre y lo reportarán de inmediato – ordenó – y finalmente seguirán las órdenes de la Aldea de la Arena y le proveerán apoyo – finalizó

− ¡Hai! – exclamaron los shinobi

De inmediato se retiraron para dirigirse a la entrada de Konoha. Una vez allí, esperaron a Kakashi que extrañamente llegó temprano.

− ¡Bien, vamos! – exclamó Naruto

− Hasta luego, Tsunade-obasan – sonrió Misato

− Nos vemos – saludó Tsunade

− ¡Naruto, haz tu mejor esfuerzo! – dijo Iruka

− Claro – asintió serio

Sin más, los tres ninjas partieron rumbo a Sunagakure. Mientras se alejaban unos metros de la puerta de Konoha, Jiraiya apareció de la nada.

− ¿Se van a una misión, Naruto? ¿Misato? – preguntó Jiraiya haciendo una pose

− ¡Así es, dattebayo!

− Cierto, casi lo olvido – dijo Jiraiya acercándose a la Hokage – Tsunade, tengo información para ti, el Kazekage de la Arena ha sido… - Tsunade lo interrumpió

− Ya lo sé, en estos momentos ellos se dirigen hacia allá – respondió Tsunade

− Sí, sí – asintió Naruto sonriendo

− Sabes acerca de Naruto y Misato con los Akatsuki, ¿no es así? – preguntó Jiraiya en el oído de la Hokage

− Sí – asintió Tsunade – como verás es una situación de emergencia, así que tomé la mejor opción que tenía

− ¡Qué demonios! – murmuró Jiraiya y luego se acercó a sus alumnos – Naruto, Misato vengan aquí un segundo – los llevó a unos metros alejados

− ¿Eh? – Naruto lo miró confundido y Misato se encogió de hombros

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Jiraiya los miró muy seriamente. El Sannin hablaba en serio.

− Escúchenme bien los dos. Cuídense mucho de los Akatsuki – dijo Jiraiya

− Ya sabemos que planean algo en nuestra contra – habló Naruto – así que esta vez ¡combatiré contra ellos!

− Realmente te has vuelto más fuerte, pero si no mantienes la calma tendrás muchos problemas – advirtió Jiraiya – pierdes la calma con mucha facilidad y es un mal hábito que marca tu personalidad – Jiraiya lo tomó de los hombros – Naruto, sé que sabes por qué pero no debes usar ese poder – dijo haciendo referencia al Kyubi

− Lo entiendo perfectamente – asintió Naruto mirando el suelo

− Misato, si la situación se sale de control ya sabes qué hacer – le dijo Jiraiya

− Si, comprendo

Luego, Jiraiya se acercó a Kakashi y le murmuró unas palabras. El ninja asintió y Naruto corrió hacia el frente para marchar.

− ¡Kakashi-sensei, Misato-chan! ¡Ya es hora! – exclamó Naruto caminando hacia adelante

− ¡Oi, espérame! – exclamó Misato posicionándose a su lado

− Nos vemos – se despidió Kakashi para luego alcanzar a sus ex alumnos

El Equipo Kakashi saltó hacia el bosque para avanzar velozmente. Tsunade, Jiraiya e Iruka los observaron marcharse hasta que desaparecieron.

 ** _"Resiste un poco más, Gaara" – pensó Naruto con determinación_**

Los tres ninjas continuaron el camino hacia Sunagakure velozmente, Kakashi le dijo a Naruto que no se precipitara. En el recorrido, se encontraron con Temari. Le explicaron la situación y continuaron juntos el camino.

Cuando la noche llegó, decidieron comer algo sin dejar rastro y dormir. Las horas pasaban, se turnaron para vigilar y llegado el amanecer se pusieron en marcha nuevamente.

Misato preguntó por Naruto, y Kakashi respondió que estaba arriba de un árbol mirando hacia el camino a Sunagakure. Naruto deseaba llegar allí de una vez por todas. Sin más, los ninjas continuaron el camino.

 **En Sunagakure**

Baki observaba a Kankorou retorcerse de dolor por el veneno de Sasori. Previamente, Kankorou había querido salvar a su hermano menor de las garras de Akatsuki pero salió mal y ahora su vida corría peligro. Baki se encargó de contactar con Chiyo y Ebizo, conocidos como los hermanos honorables. Chiyo se encargó fervientemente de hacer un antídoto pero no tuvo caso.

− Esto no está bien – murmuró Chiyo tomándole el pulso al joven – hacer antídotos es mi especialidad, pero no consigo crear uno que sea efectivo contra este veneno – se quejó

− ¿Está segura, Chiyo-basama? – preguntó un médico que observaba

− Como máximo le queda un día más de vida – respondió Chiyo

− Viendo la gravedad del asunto yo diría que no conseguiría llegar a mañana por la tarde – comentó Ebizo

− Maldición, ese Sasori ha mejorado considerablemente el manejo de venenos letales – dijo Chiyo

− ¿Y qué podríamos hacer? – preguntó Baki

− Bueno, existe una persona mucho más hábil que yo para crear antídotos – respondió Chiyo – me refiero a la odiosa Princesa de las Babosas, Tsunade. Tuve muchos problemas con ella durante la Gran Guerra, ya que pudo crear fácilmente antídotos para contra restar mi arsenal de venenos – explicó la anciana – y ahora que la Arena se alió con la Hoja, ella podría ser la única capaz de crear un antídoto para neutralizar este poderoso veneno

− Pero ella es ahora la Hokage por lo que no será fácil hacerla dejar la aldea – dijo Baki seriamente – y aunque ella pudiera venir, le tomaría más de dos días en llegar

− Lo sé perfectamente – habló Chiyo – solo lo mencioné, no era mi intención pedirle que viniera personalmente. De cualquier forma, no me agrada para nada esa chica de las babosas – murmuró

Los ninjas miraron a la anciana con atención.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo Kakashi ya había llegado al desierto. Estaban cada vez más cerca de llegar a Sunagakure.

− La aldea oculta entre la Arena está un poco más adelante – dijo Temari – tomaré las riendas desde aquí

− Contamos contigo – dijo Kakashi

Cerca de Konoha, el Equipo Gai fue enviado en la misma misión que el Equipo Kakashi. Mientras iban saltando de rama en rama por el bosque, Neji habló.

− Ha pasado tiempo desde que vimos a Naruto y Misato – dijo Neji

− Estoy emocionado por ver qué tanto han crecido – sonrió Lee

− Así es – asintió TenTen

Mientras tanto, el Equipo Kakashi se topó con una tormenta de arena y debieron refugiarse en una cueva. Naruto comenzó a impacientarse por ello y Kakashi lo calmó. Luego, Temari explicó que en una tormenta de arena debían esconderse ya que si seguían podrían perder el sentido de orientación.

En Sunagakure, la salud de Kankurou empeoraba cada vez más. Los ninjas médicos de allí no podían hacer nada, no había forma de encontrar el antídoto. Kankurou gritaba de dolor.

− Kankurou – murmuró Baki viendo al chico retorcerse de dolor

− Denle un sedante – ordenó un ninja médico – todo lo que podemos hacer es amenizar el dolor, nuestra única esperanza son los shinobi de la Hoja que deberán llegar mañana a primera hora – dijo el ninja – si traen con ellos a un especialista en venenos, pero esperemos a que Kankurou sea capaz de soportar hasta ese momento

− Es imposible cruzar el camino desde la Hoja debido a que hay una tormenta de arena en el desierto – explicó Baki – en el peor de los casos, podrían demorar y llegar varios días después

− Si eso ocurre, ya no habrá ninguna esperanza – comentó otro ninja médico presente

− Esto es patético, no puedo creer que llegara el día en que lo único que podemos hacer es esperar la ayuda de la Hoja – dijo Chiyo con angustia

− ¿No estás cansada, nee-chan? Descansemos un poco – dijo Ebizo – no has dormido desde ayer, ¿cierto? – ambos salieron y se sentaron en un banco fuera de la sala

La anciana se durmió apenas tomó asiento. Su hermano la miró y luego se sentó a su lado.

En las afueras de Sunagakure, los guardias vieron llegar a un grupo de ninjas. Eran los shinobi de la Hoja, suspiraron aliviados. La ayuda había llegado.

− Los hemos estado esperando – dijo un guardia

− Temari-san, que bien que estaba con ellos – dijo otro guardia y ella asintió

− Por favor, sígannos – ordenó el guardia

Los shinobi de la Hoja, Temari y los dos guardias corrían rápidamente por la aldea para llegar a la Torre del Kazekage.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¿Atacaron a Kankurou también? – preguntó Temari con preocupación

− Sí, el Kazekage-sama fue secuestrado y Kankurou-dono salió inmediatamente para buscarlo – explicó un guardia – fue envenenado por el enemigo y aún no sabemos cómo estabilizarlo. Si él sigue así, no podrá…

− ¡Maldición! – exclamó Temari

− Me encargaré de Kankurou – habló Misato con seriedad - ¡Dense prisa! – aumentó la velocidad

Los ninjas se sorprendieron y se pusieron a su altura para guiarlos hacia Kankurou.

− ¡Kankurou! – exclamó Temari cuando llegaron

− ¡Prepárate! – gritó Chiyo con enojo al ver a Kakashi

Kakashi la miró confundido. La anciana lo había confundido con su padre. El Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja. Naruto consiguió detenerla.

− ¡¿Por qué demonios atacas a Kakashi-sensei, bruja arrugada?! – gritó Naruto con enojo

− ¡Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste ese día, Colmillo Blanco! – gritó Chiyo – ¡Aquí y ahora mismo vengaré la memoria de mi difunto hijo!

− Este… como verá… yo – intentó decir Kakashi

− ¡Sin excusas!

− Espera un momento, nee-chan – detuvo Ebizo – míralo bien. Se parece mucho, pero no es el Colmillo Blanco de la Hoja a quien tanto odias

− ¿Eh? – murmuró Chiyo

− Hola – saludó torpemente Kakashi

− Además deberías recordar que el Colmillo Blanco falleció hace ya mucho tiempo – explicó Ebizo – cuando te enteraste, lloraste desconsoladamente ya que no podrías vengar la muerte de tu hijo, ¿no es así?

− Fue una broma, solo fingía ser algo hostil – se rio Chiyo

De repente, Kankurou gritó horriblemente por el dolor que padecía. Aquello llamó la atención de los shinobi. Al instante, Misato tiró su mochila en una esquina y se acercó para examinar al ninja.

− Permítanme examinarlo – dijo Misato acercándose

− Adelante – asintió Temari

− Kakashi-sensei y los demás, retírense de la habitación – ordenó Misato

− Entendido – dijo Naruto

Los shinobi se retiraron de allí, Chiyo le dio una última mirada y también se retiró. Misato comenzó a examinarlo con cuidado, le revisó las pupilas con una pequeña linterna y demás.

− ¡He-ey! ¿Tú eres…? – preguntó un ninja médico

− Misato Senju, un Ninja Médico de la Hoja – respondió Misato mirando a los ninjas presentes

En ese instante, Misato se dedicó a examinar a Kankurou. Acercó su oído al pecho, y escuchó dentro de él. Aplicando chakra, amplió el sonido y pudo determinar que la sangre que recorría sus venas era lenta y su corazón palpitaba cada vez con más dificultad. Frunció el ceño, esto era muy serio.

− Al parecer, crearon un veneno a base de un metal pesado – dijo Misato luego de escuchar el corazón – es del tipo que se introduce en los músculos y destruye poco a poco las células – explicó

− Con solo un chequeo rápido, pudo saber tanto – dijo sorprendido un ninja médico

− Su historial médico, por favor – pidió Misato

− Aquí está – el ninja le dio una carpeta – ah, y esta es la lista de los venenos reconocidos pero hay algunos espacios en blanco

− Yo me encargaré del resto – respondió Misato mientras leía y luego los miró – el músculo cardíaco será destruido y el corazón se detendrá en cualquier momento. Es muy poco probable que podamos encontrar un antídoto a tiempo – explicó seriamente

− ¡¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?! – exclamó Temari casi llorando

− Temari, nunca dejaré que un paciente muera. Al menos no bajo mi cargo – dijo Misato con calma – reúnan los instrumentos que les pediré – les dijo a los ninjas médicos presentes – haremos una cirugía de alto riesgo, es la única opción que tenemos

Luego de que Misato les explicara la cirugía, les ordenó que le consiguieran algunos elementos para comenzar. Era la misma cirugía que una vez le hizo a Hayate Gekko hace un par de años.

− Sujétenlo fuerte, ya que esta será una operación muy delicada – explicó Misato tomando con su mano una burbuja de agua impregnada de su chakra médico

− Hai – dijeron los ninjas médicos

− Entendido – asintió Temari

− Hai – dijo Baki

Misato acercó una gran burbuja hacia donde estaba el corazón de Kankurou. Quitar el veneno de allí era su máxima prioridad. Kankurou se removió bruscamente por el dolor causado, Misato lo acostó de nuevo con su otra mano con ayuda de Temari.

− ¡Aaaggh! – gritó Kankurou

− ¡Sujétenlo con fuerza! – ordenó Misato

− ¡Hai!

A través de la burbuja, Misato hizo fluir su chakra médico a través del corazón logrando que el veneno poco a poco se desprendiera de las células y de esta forma fuera absorbida por la burbuja. En ese momento, Misato alejó lentamente su otra mano junto a la burbuja y el veneno violeta comenzó a salir del cuerpo mientras introducía más chakra con su otra mano. Depositó la burbuja repleta de veneno en un recipiente vacío y luego ordenó que trajeran otro.

Misato continuó haciendo el mismo procedimiento para el resto de los órganos. Por supuesto que el dolor de Kankurou disminuyó bastante y eso facilitó un poco el progreso pero de igual forma mantuvo extremo cuidado. Su salud era muy delicada después de que estuviera tantos días con el veneno letal en su sistema. Finalmente luego de varias horas, la cirugía llegó a su fin.

− Extraje la mayor parte del veneno, con esto realizado su vida ya no está en peligro – informó Misato feliz de haberlo salvado, los demás suspiraron aliviados

− ¡Excelente, Misato-chan! – felicitó Naruto entrando a la sala, ella sonrió

− Pero aún no podemos relajarnos, ahora preparé un antídoto para neutralizar el resto del veneno que queda en su cuerpo – explicó Misato

− Entendido – dijo Baki – si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedirlo

− Entonces, primero necesitaré una lista de todas las hierbas medicinales que hay en la aldea – pidió Misato

− Enseguida – dijo un ninja médico yéndose a preparar la lista

− Por favor, cambien sus vendajes – dijo la joven kunoichi

− Hai – asintió un ninja médico

− Y también preparen una intravenosa – continuó Misato, otro ninja médico asintió – también guarden una muestra del veneno extraído ya que la necesitaré más tarde

Luego de haber pedido lo necesario, Misato buscó su mochila para beber un poco de agua y después se soltó el cabello para relajarse un rato ya que le dolía un poco.

− Eres tal como esa chica odiosa de las babosas – comentó Chiyo a su lado – nunca pensé que una jovencita tan hábil como tú vendría

− Hai, Tsunade-obasan es mi maestra – asintió Misato – y además fui enviada por ella misma – sonrió dejando en claro que no había rencores

− ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó Chiyo

− Misato Senju – respondió la kunoichi y la anciana asintió

− Aquí está la lista de las hierbas medicinales – dijo un ninja médico con un papel

− Muchas gracias – dijo Misato tomando la lista

Al instante, Misato se dirigió junto a los ninjas médicos al invernadero de hierbas medicinales. Allí, observó pasmada la gran cantidad de plantas que había y los elementos para trabajar.

− Nunca imaginé que encontraría esta variedad de hierbas medicinales aquí en Sunagakure – comentó Misato moliendo una hierba

− En cierta forma, la tierra no está preparada para que crezcan hierbas tan abundantes – dijo un ninja – solo tenemos una escasa cantidad de Grama de Escorbuto

− No, con esto será suficiente – sonrió Misato – puedo crear al menos tres dosis de antídotos

Mientras tanto, en la sala donde estaba Kankurou. Los ninjas de la Hoja recibieron un mensaje de Godaime Hokage informando que el Equipo Gai iba como refuerzo. Además Kankurou despertó y pidió sus marionetas ya que contenía un trozo de tela de la capa de uno de los Akatsuki. De esta manera, podrían rastrear su paradero con los perros de Kakashi.

Finalmente en el anochecer, Misato terminó de preparar el antídoto y solo faltaba comprobar que funcionara. Un ninja médico trajo un pergamino especial y allí colocó un poco del veneno letal y luego Misato se acercó para colocar un poco del antídoto sobre el veneno. Cuando ambos líquidos se fusionaron, el veneno fue neutralizado.

− ¡Bien! – festejó Misato feliz

− ¡Genial! – sonrieron los otros ninjas médicos

Después de la prueba, Misato le dio el antídoto a Kankurou quien lo bebió con su ayuda.

− Asegúrate de beberlo todo – dijo Misato insistiendo que bebiera a pesar de su horrible sabor – con esto, pronto te recuperarás – lo miró con seriedad – tan solo asegúrate de permanecer aquí y descansa, también procura no moverte hasta que desaparezca el entumecimiento – explicó

− Deberían ir y dormir un poco – comentó Baki – prepararé una habitación para ustedes

− P-pero tenemos que salir en busca de Gaara – se quejó Naruto

− Me aprovecharé de su gentiliza, si no le molesta – habló Kakashi – a partir de mañana tendremos duras batallas

− Entiendo, dattebayo – asintió Naruto

Cuando el Equipo Kakashi estuvo a punto de retirarse. Kankurou los detuvo.

− Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Misato… por favor, salven a mi hermano – pidió Kankurou con lentitud, Baki y Temari lo miraron sorprendidos

− Déjalo en nuestras manos, después de todo algún día seré Hokage – sonrió Naruto – así que le haré un favor anticipado al Kazekage

− No te preocupes, lo salvaremos – dijo Misato con una sonrisa

Finalmente, el Equipo Kakashi se fue a una habitación especial para descansar. El día siguiente traería muchos acontecimientos, especialmente con Akatsuki.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Rescate al Kazekage Parte II

¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente, lamento la tardanza. Estoy en un período de exámenes finales de la universidad y bueno, me tiene bastante ocupada.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

¡Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"La muerte está tan segura de su victoria, que nos da toda una vida de ventaja"_

En una habitación de un hotel, se encontraban Naruto y Misato durmiendo tranquilamente mientras Kakashi conversaba con su invocación Pakkun. Al escucharse las voces, la kunoichi abrió los ojos con lentitud y se desperezó para finalmente despertarse. Contrariamente a Naruto, quién dormía profundamente en otra cama y murmurando palabras.

− Ya veo, así que ahí es donde está su escondite – habló Kakashi mirando el mapa

− Es lo más probable – asintió Pakkun retirando su pata del mapa donde marcaba – la esencia de Gaara emana desde ese lugar

− Entiendo – respondió Kakashi – tengo que pedirte un favor más

− ¿Eh?

Mientras Kakashi y Pakkun hablaban, Naruto se enredó con las sábanas y cayó al suelo. Misato se rio.

− Hey, ¿ya despertaste, Naruto? – preguntó Pakkun

− ¿Eh? – murmuró Naruto entre sueños y luego reaccionó – ¡Pakkun!

− Pakkun, cuento contigo – dijo Kakashi, y sin más el perro salió por la ventana corriendo a gran velocidad

− ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Será que encontraron el escondite de los Akatsuki? – preguntó Naruto

− Sí, nos dirigiremos hacia allí de inmediato – asintió Kakashi tomando su mochila

Naruto y Misato se prepararon rápidamente y junto a Kakashi fueron hacia la entrada de Sunagakure. Ambos ninjas estaban muy preocupados por Gaara. La joven sintió un gran sentimiento de angustia en su pecho, sabía perfectamente qué sucedía cuando a un jinchuriki le quitaban el bijuu. Desde ahora en adelante, debía poner en marcha su plan. Salvar a los inocentes, esperaba poder lograrlo a pesar de los obstáculos. Aunque eso significara sacrificar su vida, sentía que esa era su misión. Una mirada de determinación iluminó su rostro, iba a lograrlo.

− Está bien, tan pronto Sunagakure esté lista iremos en busca de Gaara, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Kakashi

− ¡Disculpen la demora! – dijo Temari llegando junto a otros ninjas

− Todos están aquí – comentó Kakashi

− ¡Muy bien! ¡Partamos ya, se hace tarde dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto estirándose

− ¡Esperen! – gritó Baki – Temari, tú y el equipo permanecerán en la aldea y patrullarán la entrada principal

− ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

− Es una orden directa de los superiores – justificó Baki – su argumento fue que si alguna aldea se entera de la ausencia del Kazekage, es posible que ataquen

− ¡Es por eso que necesitamos traer a Gaara lo antes posible! – exclamó Temari desesperada – los ninjas de Konoha vinieron de tan lejos, con el simple propósito de ir a buscar a Gaara – lo miró – ¡Gaara es nuestro Kazekage! ¡Se supone que la gente de su aldea vaya a rescatarlo!

− Pero…

− Yo iré – dijo una voz femenina – ¡La única shinobi de la Arena que necesitan soy yo!

− ¡Chiyo-basama! – exclamó Temari sorprendida

− Pero eso es…

− Aunque esté fuera de servicio, puedo hacer lo que me plazca – replicó Chiyo

− ¡Pero no debería esforzarse! – dijo una kunoichi del grupo de Suna

− ¡No te atrevas a tratarme como una anciana decrépita! – saltó desde un edificio hasta llegar al suelo – después de todo, he estado deseando ver a mi hermoso nieto desde hace ya mucho tiempo

Finalmente el Equipo Kakashi y Chiyo se despidieron de los demás ninja de Sunagakure para poder ir en busca de Gaara. Cuando salieron del desierto, Misato recordó una pregunta que debía hacerle a Kakashi.

− Kakashi-sensei – llamó Misato y este la miró – ¿desde cuándo Naruto y yo somos los blancos de Akatsuki? – Naruto los miró interesados mientras saltaban de rama en rama

− No lo sé, pero como saben hace un tiempo dos miembros de Akatsuki fueron a Konoha con la intención de llevarse a ustedes dos – explicó Kakashi – pero eso fue hace ya tres años, y parece que ahora comienzan a movilizarse… el por qué aún no está claro – continuó

− ¿Por qué esperaron precisamente tres años? – cuestionó Misato nuevamente

− Quizás no es que no hayan querido, sino más bien no podían hacerlo – respondió Kakashi – o porque Jiraiya-sama siempre estaba cerca de Naruto y Misato, además de Tsunade

− No… – habló Chiyo – basándome en la información que he recopilado, hasta el día de hoy, aparentemente existe otra razón – saltó en otra rama mirando al frente

− ¿Otra razón? – murmuró Naruto

− Se requiere de muchos preparativos y bastante tiempo, para sacar al Bijuu que está sellado en una persona y es por ello que han demorado – respondió Chiyo – Sé que Konoha tiene al Kyubi y que Akatsuki está detrás de él pero no entiendo por qué irían detrás de una persona que no es Jinchuriki – dijo haciendo referencia a Misato

− Ellos quieren mi chakra – respondió Misato tranquilamente

− Por tus características físicas, debo intuir que quieren el chakra Uzumaki – dijo Chiyo

− Hai

− Pero todavía hay personas en el mundo que son descendientes del Clan Uzumaki – continuó la anciana – y no tendrían por qué enfocarse en ti – Misato amplió los ojos, no había pensado aquello – debes tener algo más que el chakra Uzumaki – la anciana miró al frente – de igual forma, los biju son bestias míticas demoníacas que poseen cola. La Arena ha tenido al Ichibi durante mucho tiempo – dijo haciendo referencia a Shukaku – es decir, el que está sellado dentro de Gaara. Claro que en el mundo hay nueve bestias con cola, repartidas equitativamente – continuó – todas tienen características y poderes especiales, y se diferencian por la cantidad de colas que poseen. También gozan de un inmenso chakra, por eso las aldeas los utilizaban con propósitos militares y competían por tenerlos bajo su poder pero ninguno fue capaz de controlar un bijuu que sobrepasaba el entendimiento humano – Misato observó a Naruto que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos – No sé por qué Akatsuki van detrás de ellos pero ese poder es demasiado peligroso para cualquiera. Sin embargo, aún en esta época donde existe un poco de paz, los biju aparentemente siguen existiendo y se desconoce su paradero – finalizó dejando un ambiente misterioso

Mientras el Equipo Kakashi y la ex kunoichi Chiyo continuaban recorriendo el camino hacia el paradero de Gaara, Misato pensó en el futuro de la aldea y del mundo. Debía evitar muchos acontecimientos, no iba a ser fácil. Sería un arduo trabajo evitar los obstáculos para lograr su cometido. Miró de reojo a sus compañeros, y frunció el ceño. Ahora mismo debía salvar a Gaara, cueste lo que cueste. Por desgracia, tendría que adaptarse a lo que sucediera y cambiar lo que sucediera a una alternativa mejor. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando conocía lo que pasaría. De igual forma, esto no era un juego. Se trata de la vida o muerte.

 **Equipo Gai**

Pakkun, la invocación de Kakashi se posicionó frente al Equipo Gai dispuesto a informarles lo sucedido en Sunagakure.

− Kakashi nos encomendó, a los ocho perros ninja, desplegarnos en todas direcciones y seguir el olor de la organización Akatsuki – informó Pakkun – mientras hacíamos eso, nos dimos cuenta que esos individuos se dirigían a la Aldea del Río, que se encuentra entre la Hoja y la Arena – explicó

− ¿Aldea del Río? – preguntó Neji

− Así es, en pocas palabras, ustedes están mucho cerca que ellos de los Akatsuki – dijo Pakkun – es decir, ustedes están en el punto medio de ambas aldeas

− Ya veo – asintió Rock Lee

− Síganme, les explicaré los detalles en el camino – dijo Pakkun

− ¡Hai! ¡Vamos, en marcha! – exclamó Gai

− ¡¿Eh?! ¿Tan pronto? – se quejó TenTen

El Equipo Gai junto a Pakkun que los guiaba iban corriendo para dirigirse al escondite de Akatsuki. De repente, Pakkun detectó que alguien se acercaba.

− ¡Byakugan! – exclamó Neji activando su doujutsu – ¡detrás de nosotros! – informó al ver a sus espaldas

Los ninjas se alejaron dando un salto cuando una gran espada blanca salía del suelo causando un gran alboroto. El shinobi de piel azul, con aspecto de pez miraba a los ninjas fijamente. Aquel ninja era Kisame Hoshigaki.

− Tu eres… - murmuró Gai

− ¿Lo conoce, Gai-sensei? – preguntó Lee

− ¿Quién rayos eres? – preguntó Gai mirando al ninja enemigo

Tenten rodó los ojos, siempre sucedía lo mismo con su sensei. Una ardua batalla se llevaría a cabo allí.

 **Equipo Kakashi**

El grupo de ninjas liderados por Kakashi continuaban el trayecto rápidamente sin saber que eran observados por Zetsu. Un miembro de Akatsuki. De repente, Kakashi los hizo detenerse.

− ¡Chicos deténganse! – exclamó Kakashi alarmado

Misato amplió los ojos al ver a Itachi Uchiha frente a ellos. La joven observó a Naruto quien estaba mirando fijamente al Uchiha y de manera no muy amigable. Apretó los puños, esto se iba a poner feo.

− Uchiha Itachi… - murmuró Naruto

− Recuerden no mirarlo a los ojos, guíense por los pies – susurró Misato a sus compañeros – si lo miran, caerán en un genjutsu

− Con que ese es el chico que masacró a su clan en tan solo una noche – comentó Chiyo

− Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun y Misato – habló Itachi monótonamente

− ¡Bastardo! ¡No sólo yo! ¡Ahora también Gaara! – gruñó Naruto – ¡Me encargaré de hacerte pedazos!

− Contrólate, Naruto – dijo Misato seriamente – sabes por qué

− ¡No lo miren a los ojos! – exclamó Kakashi al verlo hacer un sello – escúchenme bien, descifraremos sus ataques mediante los movimientos que haga con su cuerpo y pies – Misato rodó los ojos, ya lo había dicho

− Uchiha, ¿eh? – dijo Chiyo – Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que enfrente a alguien con un Sharingan. No tienes que parecer tan sorprendido – dijo al ver la cara de Naruto – existe una gran cantidad de estrategias para enfrentarse a un usuario de Sharingan

− ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó Naruto

− Si se trata de uno contra uno, ahí debes escapar – comenzó Chiyo – Si es dos contra uno, ahí deben tomarlo por sorpresa

− Qué complicado, dattebayo

− ¿Sabes lo que significa "si se trata de uno contra uno, ahí debes escapar"? No hay posibilidades de que le ganes – explicó Chiyo – pero si se trata de dos contra uno, incluso si uno es atrapado por el genjutsu, el otro lo tomará por sorpresa y podrá atacarlo así dicho genjutsu perderá su efecto – continuó – si la persona que ataca no lo logra, puedes golpear a tu compañero y también se irá el efecto del genjutsu. En este caso, somos más de una persona y usaremos la ventaja numérica para distraerlo. El resto de nosotros, lo atacaremos por la espalda donde el Sharingan tiene su punto ciego – finalizó

− ¡Asombroso, la edad te da mucha sabiduría! – sonrió Naruto

− Es una buena estrategia pero no funcionará – habló Misato luego de escuchar a la anciana

− ¿Quieres decir que mi estrategia para enfrentar el Sharingan está errónea? – preguntó Chiyo

− No – negó Kakashi – eso solo funcionaría si fuera un genjusu ordinario, en este caso es un poco más complicado

− ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Chiyo

− Posee el Mangekyo Sharingan, es un Sharingan más avanzado que el doujutsu ordinario – respondió Kakashi seriamente – si lo recibes directamente experimentarás un genjutsu en tan solo un segundo. Es decir, parecerá como si fuera un segundo para los demás pero la persona que lo recibe sentirá que transcurrieron días enteros – explicó – en mi caso, pude soportar su jutsu por tres días y perdí el conocimiento por más de una semana. Es un genjutsu que no puede ser contrarrestado

− Parece ser un enemigo peligroso. ¿Quién es exactamente? – murmuró Chiyo

− Eso fue impresionante, Kakashi-san – dijo Itachi – tal parece que haber recibido mi Tsukuyomi no fue en vano – Misato cerró los ojos recordando cuando estuvo bajo el efecto del Tsukuyomi

− Pero eso aún no es todo – continuó Kakashi – después de que usaste el Mangekyo Sharingan, estabas agotado. Decidiste terminar la pelea inmediatamente y huiste – lo miró – además de usar una gran cantidad de chakra, utilizar ese Sharingan conlleva un gran riesgo para tus ojos, Itachi

− Es un excelente análisis para haberlo visto solo una vez – comentó Itachi

− Itachi, ¿tus ojos cuánto se han debilitado? – preguntó Kakashi

Misato observó atentamente a Kakashi e Itachi, que se estaban mirando fijamente. Pareciera como si tuvieran una conversación telepática. Esto era extraño.

− En el pasado te subestimé, pero ahora puede que te dé un trato especial – habló Kakashi rascándose el cuello – ese jutsu no volverá a funcionar en mí

− ¡Y también cometes un gran error si piensas que soy el mismo de antes, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto

− Naruto, yo me encargaré de él – dijo Kakashi

− ¡¿No me diga que se refiere a "no pelear es nuestro trabajo en equipo" de nuevo?! – gritó Naruto indignado recordando la misión a la Ola

− No, esta vez ustedes deben cubrirme – respondió con calma – para ser honesto, me gustaría decir que no intervinieran pero no creo ser capaz de detenerlo por mí mismo

− Es Itachi Uchiha, después de todo – murmuró Misato ganándose una mirada de soslayo del susodicho

El equipo Kakashi esperaba que Itachi comenzara a atacar. Ambos bandos se miraron intensamente atentos a cualquier movimiento. Kakashi tenía su Sharingan preparado.

− Ya es hora de que vengan conmigo, Naruto-kun, Misato – habló Itachi señalándolos con su dedo

Misato frunció el ceño, había algo extraño en el ambiente. Habia un exceso de chakra a su alrededor, como si la rodeara. Maldición, estaba bajo un genjutsu. Su equipo había desaparecido en forma de cuervos.

− Has percibido el genjutsu rápidamente – habló Itachi

− Así es, un ninja sensor lo detecta más rápido – dijo Misato seriamente

− Pero no has podido evitarlo

− Desafortunadamente – la joven entrecerró los ojos

Al instante, Misato junto sus palmas y detuvo su chakra temporalmente. Itachi la miró entendiendo lo que quería hacer. Misato quería detener su chakra y luego hacerlo explotar para liberarse del control de sus cinco sentidos.

− Eso no funcionará, Misato – dijo Itachi tranquilo

La kunoichi frunció el ceño, había intentado liberarse pero Itachi no lo permitió. Mientras estuviera bajo su control, nada servirían sus intentos. Solo podía esperar que alguien de afuera le inyectara chakra a la fuerza.

− Itachi – llamó Misato, este la miró – ¿sabes algo de Sasuke? – Itachi la miró fijamente

− ¿Por qué debería importarme sobre Sasuke? – preguntó Itachi

− Sé la verdad sobre el Clan Uchiha – dijo Misato mirándolo a los ojos ébanos – y me refiero a todo

Itachi la miró sin emociones durante un largo rato y la joven no desvió la mirada ni una sola vez. Soportar aquella mirada fija sin rastros de nada, era muy difícil.

− ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Itachi finalmente

− Es difícil de responder – dijo Misato – si te dijera no me creerías – Itachi no respondió – quiero que Sasuke vuelva a la aldea, es mi amigo después de todo – comentó Misato – así que si sabes algo, ¿serías tan amable de decírmelo? – intentó preguntar, no recibió respuestas – que tonta debo verme ahora, hablando en un genjutsu y ni siquiera sé si me escuchas – miró el suelo con frustración

De repente, la figura de Itachi se desvaneció en una bandada de cuervos. Misato observó el lugar donde había estado el ninja y luego se tensó al sentir su presencia en la espalda. Lentamente se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

− Misato, quizás esta sea la última vez que te vea así que quiero pedirte un favor – dijo Itachi seriamente

− Claro, dime – asintió Misato sorprendida por su cambio de actitud

− Cuida de Sasuke – pidió Itachi

− Ten por seguro que lo haré – sonrió Misato levemente – pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

− Sasuke cobrará su venganza y yo estaré en el otro mundo – respondió con simpleza

− ¿Y si no quiero que estés en el otro mundo? – preguntó Misato, el ninja la miró fijamente – No quiero que mueras

− Debe ser así – cortó Itachi

− ¡No! – exclamó Misato apretando los puños – ¡¿Crees que esto es lo que Fugaku-san y Mikoto-san hubieran querido?! ¿Que sus hijos peleen a muerte?

− Entiende que así debe ser – dijo Itachi ignorando sus gritos – y no permitiré que una niña arruine mis planes

− ¿Planes? ¿Hablas de guiar a Sasuke hacia más venganza? ¿A eso te refieres? – preguntó Misato con sarcasmo – pues entérate, que tus planes no funcionarán como deseas porque Sasuke sabrá la verdad y créeme que odiará a Konoha, la aldea que tanto amas

− Quisiera saber qué tanto sabes y cómo lo descubriste pero tu equipo quiere volverte a la realidad – dijo Itachi con calma

Misato asintió entendiendo, su tiempo se acababa. La mano de Itachi se alzó hasta que tomó un mechón de cabello rojo y lo observó bajo la atenta mirada de Misato.

− Shisui tenía razón… eres especial – habló Itachi correspondiendo su mirada

− ¿A qué te… - se calló

Misato estaba completamente sorprendida. Itachi había acercado sus dos dedos hasta Misato y picarle la frente justo donde estaba su sello. Ella se sonrojó de pena. Él sonrió levemente.

− Es hora de que vuelvas – dijo Itachi

− ¡Espera!

De repente, Misato volvió a la realidad donde Chiyo le inyectaba chakra para traerla en sí. Ella respiraba pesadamente al ver que su chakra había sido manipulado.

Le explicó brevemente que Naruto y ella habían sido puestos bajo un genjutsu pero que ya estaban a salvo. Al instante, Kakashi corrió a atacarlo e Itachi respondió con un jutsu de fuego. Al esquivar el jutsu, Kakashi hizo un chidori y se dispuso a atacarlo nuevamente pero Itachi logró esquivar el ataque. Aprovechando el momento, Naruto decidió atacarlo con un rasengan. Desafortunadamente, no funcionó. Mientras Itachi tuviera el Sharingan, nada sería invisible a sus ojos. Siempre dos pasos delante de ellos.

En ese momento, una neblina espesa comenzó a formarse en el ambiente. Misato y Chiyo detectaron que se trataba de un jutsu de Kakashi. El mismo que usa Zabuza pensó Misato.

− ¿Podríamos dejar este juego de escondidas para otro momento, Kakashi-san? – preguntó Itachi

− Supongo que podríamos hacerlo – respondió Kakashi apareciendo entre los árboles

Kakashi lanzó tres kunai hacia el rival pero este los esquivó y al instante hizo una gran bola de fuego que logró deshacerse de la niebla espesa. Itachi miró a su alrededor atentamente y detuvo a Kakashi que salió del suelo dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo. Pero Kakashi detectó que algo andaba mal. Itachi lo había puesto bajo su genjutsu y este se dio cuenta que no funcionó. Kakashi sonrió, era solo un clon de sombras.

− ¡Naruto, acaba con él! ¡Olvida mi clon de sombras! – exclamó Kakashi

De repente, Naruto corrió hacia Itachi y el clon de Kakashi con su Odama Rasengan. Una versión mejorada del rasengan. Misato sonrió, el entrenamiento no fue en vano. Chiyo miró pasmada aquel poderoso jutsu. Itachi había sido derrotado. Todos se acercaron al lugar donde quedó tendido y se llevaron una sorpresa.

− ¿Q-qué es esto? – preguntó Chiyo confundida

− Mientras peleábamos con él, sentí que algo no encajaba – dijo Kakashi

− ¿Qué quiere decir?

− Usaron un extraño jutsu – comentó Misato y luego vio el rostro de Chiyo – ¿conoce a este hombre?

− Es Yura, un jounin de Sunagakure – respondió Chiyo viendo el cuerpo del ninja

− ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó Kakashi

− No lo sé – respondió Chiyo con tristeza – pero él desapareció momentos antes de que se llevaran a Gaara

− Probablemente era un espía de Akatsuki

− Es difícil de creer, estuvo en el Consejo cuatro años – dijo Chiyo

− Quizás en contra de su voluntad – comentó Misato, la miraron confundidos – existen sellos que pueden lograr hacer cosas en contra de la voluntad de la persona manipulada

El equipo Kakashi estuvo observando a sus alrededores mientras Chiyo escribía algo en un pergamino y luego los llamó.

− Que hayan usado un jutsu como éste con el fin de retrasarnos quiere decir que están extrayendo el bijuu – dijo Chiyo

− Ya no tenemos tiempo, debemos darnos prisa para salvar a Gaara-kun – asintió Kakashi mirando el cielo

− Ya les expliqué que el bijuu posee un poder más allá de la comprensión humana, ¿verdad? – el equipo asintió – y que cada nación pretende usarlo como arma militar. Un jinchuriki es aquel que puede controlar el grandioso poder de un bijuu – explicó Chiyo – en el pasado, hubo quienes intentaron controlar aquel poder sellándolos dentro de personas vivas. Y al hacer esto, intentaron suprimir al extremo el poder del bijuu para así poder controlarlo. Y aquellas personas que los tienen sellados en su interior como Gaara, son conocidos como jinchuriki. La principal característica de los jinchuriki, es la utilización de su increíble poder aumentándolo a través de su bijuu – cerró el pergamino – además de Gaara, ha habido tres jinchuriki en la historia de Sunagakure

En ese momento, Chiyo invocó desde otro pergamino un ave a cuerda y le dio el pergamino escrito. El ave se fue volando apenas lo recibió.

El equipo Kakashi y Chiyo continuaron el camino todo el día. Cuando estaba anocheciendo, Kakashi los detuvo e informó que tomarían un descanso.

− ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Fue usted quien dijo que no teníamos mucho tiempo! – exclamó Naruto exasperado

− Nuestro ritmo de avance fue retrasado considerablemente por la lucha contra el falso Itachi – dijo Kakashi con firmeza – descansar ahora nos permitirá llegar a nuestro objetivo más rápido y con más energías. Y puede que mañana tengamos que luchar contra quienes secuestraron a Gaara. Debemos estar listos para ese entonces – finalizó

− De acuerdo – asintió Naruto comprendiendo la situación

Hicieron una fogata, y decidieron turnarse para las guardias. Kakashi se ofreció para el primer turno de guardia y los demás fueron a dormir, exceptuando a Chiyo.

Chiyo observaba a la joven Misato, que junto a su cabello rojo le recordaba a Sasori. También recordó a sus padres y su infancia.

Luego de un par de horas, Kakashi dio por finalizado el descanso.

− Ustedes dos, despierten – habló Kakashi – nos vamos ya

− Ha-ai – murmuró Misato estirándose

− Déjenme dormir un rato más, dattebayo – habló Naruto entre sueños

− ¿Acaso no quieres salvar a Gaara? – preguntó Kakashi

− ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Naruto levantándose de un salto – ¡Lo salvaré!

Luego de varias horas corriendo, el sol hizo su presencia. El equipo Kakashi avanzaba a gran velocidad, lo mismo sucedía con el equipo Gai. Akatsuki ya no necesitaba retrasarlos pues no había enemigos en el trayecto a su escondite.

− Ya no necesitan retrasarnos – habló Kakashi de repente

− Existe la posibilidad de que sea así – dijo Chiyo

Misato frunció el ceño en preocupación. Aquello significaba que la extracción del bijuu había finalizado y llegaban tarde.

− ¡Resiste un poco más, Gaara! – exclamó Naruto impulsándose con más velocidad

− ¡Espera, Naruto! – dijo Misato intentando alcanzarlo

Chiyo y Kakashi quedaron unos metros atrás pero avanzando con velocidad.

− ¿Por qué este chico intenta tan arduamente salvar a otro de una aldea que no es la suya? – preguntó Chiyo – específicamente, ¿quién es él?

− Bueno, él también es un jinchuriki – respondió Kakashi – es quien alberga al Kyubi – miró al frente – puede que a Naruto no le importe la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena pero Gaara es un jinchuriki al igual que él. Naruto comprende a Gaara mejor que a cualquier otro de la aldea. Después de todo, el jinchuriki ha sido tratado de la misma manera en todas las aldeas y es por eso que siente el deber de salvarlo – explicó el ninja – no importa si él es de la Hoja o de la Arena. Para Naruto, Gaara es un amigo que experimentó su mismo dolor y tragedia. El sueño de Naruto es convertirse en Hokage. Al principio, estaba frustrado de que Gaara se le haya adelantado pero a pesar de eso estaba muy feliz por él. Naruto posee un misterioso poder, todos los que se encuentran con él se convierten en sus amigos sin importar cuánto contacto hayan tenido antes

− He vivido por mucho tiempo, así mismo he visto muchísimas cosas – habló Chiyo – y por experiencia propia, aprendí la naturaleza de las cosas que existen en este extraño mundo. Llegué a pensar que las alianzas con otros países y aldeas eran solo una cortina de humo e hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para proteger a Sunagakure de todo peligro – continuó – yo soy aquella persona que usó el jutsu para fusionar a Gaara con el Shukaku. Después de consultarlo con su padre, el Cuarto Kazekage. Todo lo que hice por la aldea terminó causando un sufrimiento irremediable. Y ahora una aldea que pasé por alto, por mi idea errónea de no creer en alianzas, nos está ayudando. Cabe la posibilidad de que todo lo que haya hecho hasta el día de hoy sean puros errores. Y para empeorarlo, estoy en una edad en que estoy agotada y lista para rendirme – suspiró profundamente – Kakashi, las personas jóvenes tienen tanto potencial. Me causa una profunda envidia – sonrió levemente

− No, no. Apenas está comenzando, aún es bastante joven – comentó Kakashi

− Es cierto – se rio – puede que aún esta anciana pueda hacer algo bueno

Kakashi no respondió, simplemente continuaron el camino. Naruto y Misato iban delante de ellos a gran velocidad. Luego de una hora, el equipo Kakashi finalmente llegó al escondite de Akatsuki encontrándose con el equipo Gai.

− Al parecer han puesto una barrera – dijo Gai

− ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Tenten

− ¡Rompámosla! – exclamó Lee

− ¡No! – respondió Gai y miró hacia sus espaldas – Has llegado tarde, Kakashi

− Bueno, bueno – habló Kakashi – tuvimos que resolver unos problemitas en el camino

− ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Misato-chan! – saludó Lee emocionado

− Kakashi, por "problemitas", ¿no estarás refiriéndote a mí, verdad? – preguntó Chiyo

− ¡Llegamos! – exclamó Naruto con determinación

− ¡Yosh! ¡Por fin! – sonrió Misato

− Naruto… Misato… - susurró Neji sorprendido

− ¿Quién es la anciana? – preguntó Tenten

− Ella es Chiyo-sama, un miembro del Consejo de Sunagakure – presentó Misato

− Gusto en conocerlos – saludó Chiyo sonriendo

− Entonces, ¿haremos esto, Kakashi? – preguntó Gai

− Sí

Finalmente, Neji decidió investigar sobre lo que había detrás de la gran roca que tapaba la entrada con su Byakugan.

− Tal parece, que hay un gran número de personas dentro y la caverna es bastante amplia pero… – dijo Neji observando el interior

− ¿Pero? – preguntó Lee

− No puedo explicar con certeza lo que está sucediendo – respondió Neji con preocupación – parece que están reunidos

− Neji, ¿qué pasa con Gaara? – preguntó Naruto – ¡Hey! ¿Qué le está ocurriendo a Gaara?

− ¡Espera! ¡Lo estoy buscando! – exclamó Neji

− Han finalizado la extracción – habló Misato sombríamente y con los ojos cerrados

− ¡¿Qué sucede ahí dentro?! – gritó Naruto desesperadamente

− Es difícil de explicar con palabras – dijo Neji ignorando los gritos

− Eso quiere decir que tenemos que verlo con nuestros propios ojos, ¿no es así? – dijo Lee

− En ese caso, no perdamos más tiempo – asintió Gai

Gai se posicionó varios metros atrás y corrió hacia la gran roca y le dio un potente puñetazo pero la roca ni se inmutó. Una barrera la protegía.

− ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Lee

− Primero tenemos que quitar esa barrera, Lee – explicó Gai

− ¿Cómo lo haremos? – preguntó Tenten

− Muy bien. Tenemos que descubrir qué tipo de barrera es y cómo romperla, Kakashi – dijo Gai

− ¿Qué opinas, Misato? – preguntó de repente Kakashi

Sin más, Misato se acercó a la gran roca y colocó su mano sobre ella. Al instante, detectó el tipo de chakra utilizado y con qué finalidad. Por ende, pudo averiguar de qué tipo de barrera se trataba.

− Es una barrera de cinco sellos – respondió Misato volviendo al grupo

− ¿Una barrera de cinco sellos, dattebayo? – preguntó Naruto confundido

− Se trata de una barrera que lleva cinco sellos, es decir se colocan cinco de estos sellos en cinco lugares diferentes – respondió Misato observando la roca – el sello prohibido que tenemos frente a nosotros y otros cuatro sellos

− ¿Cómo los quitamos? – preguntó Gai

− No podremos quitar la barrera si no quitamos los sellos de los cinco lugares al mismo tiempo – respondió Misato

− Hay que hacerlo simultáneamente, ¿eh? – dijo Tenten

− Exactamente – asintió Kakashi

− No lograremos pasar a menos que quitemos esos sellos al mismo tiempo – comentó Misato

− Si, ha sido configurada de esa manera – dijo Kakashi

− Bueno, ¿y cómo demonios sabremos dónde están los otros cuatro sellos? – preguntó Naruto exasperado

− Neji – nombró Kakashi

− Entiendo – dijo Neji y activó su Byakugan en busca de los sellos

− ¡¿Dónde están, Neji?! – exclamó Naruto

− El primero lo veo sobre una piedra, a unos quinientos metros al noreste de aquí – respondió Neji – el segundo, se encuentra en el tronco de un árbol junto a la ribera del río, a trescientos cincuenta metros al sureste – continuó observando – el tercero, está en el acantilado a seiscientos cincuenta metros al noroeste – dio un último vistazo – y el último, está sobre otro árbol dentro del bosque a un poco menos de ochocientos metros al suroeste – finalizó desactivando su Byakugan

− Se encuentran bastante lejos – comentó Tenten – ¿cuál será la señal?

− No se preocupen, si están a esa distancia deberíamos poder usar estos radios inalámbricos – dijo Gai sacando varios radios de su mochila

− Ya veo – asintió Kakashi

− ¡Bien, nos mantendremos comunicados y encontraremos los sellos con la ayuda de Neji! – exclamó Gai con emoción juvenil

Luego de una breve preparación de materiales a utilizar, Gai dio una explicación sobre lo que harían.

− Si esto fuera una competición de velocidad, mi equipo sería el más apto para realizarla – sonrió Gai ajustándose el radio inalámbrico

− ¡Contamos con ustedes, dattebayo!

− Muy bien, dirígete al bosque del noroeste, Lee – informó Gai

− ¡Hai, Gai-sensei!

− Te dejaré la roca del noreste a ti, Neji – dijo Gai

− Entendido

− Tu ve al sureste, Tenten – ordenó Gai

− Está bien – asintió la kunoichi

− Yo me dirigiré al acantilado del noroeste – informó Gai – estoy seguro de que ese será el más difícil de quitar

− ¿Número de frecuencia? – preguntó Lee

− Ciento setenta y cuatro – respondió Gai

− ¡¿Pueden escucharme, chicos?! – gritó Lee causando que su equipo casi se rompiera los tímpanos

− ¡Lee, tu micrófono está demasiado fuerte! – regañó Tenten

− ¡Vaya! Lo siento mucho – se disculpó Lee haciendo que se retorcieran de dolor

− ¡Hasta a mí me duele! – chilló Misato al ver sus caras – Lee, reduce el volumen de tu micrófono – Lee asintió rápidamente

− ¡Muy bien, Equipo Gai! – exclamó Gai poniendo su mano al medio

− ¡Entendido! – asintió Lee colocando su mano sobre la de su sensei mientras Gai miraba a su alumna para que también lo hiciera

− Muy bien, muy bien – suspiró Tenten con desgano

− Está bien – murmuró entredientes Neji luego de una batalla de miradas contra Gai

− ¡Usemos todo el poder de nuestra juventud! ¡Ánimo! ¡Ánimo! ¡Y ánimo extremo! – gritó Gai junto a Lee – ¡Dispérsense! – ordenó y el equipo obedeció

− ¡Me gusta ese entusiasmo! – sonrió Naruto – ¡Hey chicos, hagamos lo mismo!

− Preferiría ayudar a Jiraiya con sus investigaciones que hacer eso, Naruto – dijo Misato con cara de palo

− Lo mismo digo – sonrió Kakashi y la kunoichi rodó los ojos

− No lo haré – negó Chiyo

− ¡Cuánto entusiasmo! – dijo Naruto desganado

− Entonces, es hora de que me vaya – habló Pakkun – no tiene sentido que me quede si solo seré un estorbo

− Buen trabajo, Pakkun – felicitó Kakashi

− Bien, nos veremos después – desapareció en una bola de humo

Luego de unos minutos en espera, Kakashi se paró sobre la roca donde estaba el sello para que cuando los demás llegaran pudieran quitar el sello al mismo tiempo.

− Una vez que ya no esté la barrera, Misato destruirá la gran roca que está en la entrada – informó Kakashi – en ese momento, irrumpiremos en el lugar, entraremos y así podremos rescatar a Gaara – Gai habló por la radio – estamos en posición – miró a sus compañeros – irrumpiremos la entrada usando la táctica de "entrada explosiva"

− Bien – asintió Chiyo

− ¡Entendido, dattebayo!

− Hai – sonrió Misato

− ¡Misato! – exclamó Kakashi luego de que quitara el sello

La joven kunoichi corrió hacia la roca y con su puño repleto de chakra destruyó la gran roca que cubría la entrada a la cueva.

Cuando Kakashi dio la señal, los cuatro ninjas entraron en la cueva. Al entrar, vieron a Deidara y Sasori sentados sobre el cadáver de Gaara. Misato frunció el ceño al sentir el chakra de Naruto muy tormentoso.

− Bien… ahora descubramos quién de ellos es el jinchuriki – habló Deidara

− ¡Malditos! ¡Los mataré! – gritó Naruto muy enojado

− Así que el primero que pierda el control, comience a gritar y quiera asesinarte, ¿eh? – preguntó Sasori

− Parece que este chico es el jinchuriki – respondió Deidara

Misato se preocupó aún más al ver que Naruto comenzaba a perder el control. Si eso pasaba, ella no tendría otra opción que usar aquel jutsu de Shodaime Hokage. No lo controlaba a la perfección pero si la situación lo requería, pues lo usaría.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Rescate al Kazekage Parte III

¡Hola a todos!

¡Disfruten!

En el próximo capítulo, responderé los reviews

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _"No dejes que se muera el sol, sin que hayan muerto tus rencores"_

El equipo Kakashi miró con preocupación a Naruto ya que se veía muy alterado. Los ninjas de Akatsuki estaban muy tranquilos observando a los shinobi de Konoha.

− ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Dónde rayos crees que estás sentado?! – gritó Naruto enojado

− Ahora no me queda ninguna duda, es el jinchuriki – resopló Deidara – "El primero que pierda el control, comience a gritar y quiera asesinarte" – relató – Itachi es bastante hábil para describir a las personas, ¿eh?

− ¡Gaara! – exclamó Naruto – ¡¿Qué haces ahí durmiendo tranquilamente en un lugar como éste?! ¡Levántate! – gritó con enojo – ¡Hey, Gaara! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Por favor, levántate!

− ¡Ya fue suficiente, Naruto! – regañó Kakashi – Ya debes saberlo

− Sí, sí – asintió Deidara – lo sabes, ¿verdad? – lo miró – Sabes que está muerto – dijo tocando al cadáver en signo de burla

− ¡Trae a Gaara de vuelta, maldito! – gritó Naruto corriendo a atacarlo

− Tranquilizate, si actuamos sin pensar podríamos terminar muertos – lo detuvo Kakashi poniéndose delante de él y mirando a los enemigos

Mientras tanto el Equipo Gai comenzó a luchar arduamente contra una copia de ellos mismos. Una táctica inteligente para acabar con un equipo básico pero ellos no estaban dispuestos a rendirse, eran el Equipo Gai después de todo.

− ¿En qué tanto estás pensando, mi amigo? – preguntó Deidara

− Yo me encargaré de él, desde que llegó ese jinchuriki ha demostrado querer llevárselo – comentó Sasori observando a Naruto

− Sí, eso ha sido evidente – dijo Deidara mirando el cadáver – mm, tengo la certeza de que no te gustará lo que voy a decirte – habló nuevamente – pero creo que del jinchuriki me encargo yo

− El número es uno por cabeza, no te hagas el listo, Deidara – respondió Sasori

− Un artista debe buscar estímulos cada vez más grandes, de lo contrario perderé mi sensibilidad – sonrió – el rumor dice que el jinchuriki de nueve colas es realmente poderoso – miró a Naruto – un lienzo perfecto para plasmar mi arte

− ¿Esa pirotecnia barata llamas arte? – se burló Sasori – Arte es una obra hermosa, capturada para la posteridad – lo miró fijamente – Arte es belleza eterna

− ¿Belleza eterna? ¿Estás bromeando? – rodó los ojos Deidara – no me malinterpretes, respeto mucho tu punto de vista pero el verdadero arte es un momento fugaz de belleza que se desvanece en un segundo

− ¿Qué dijiste? – gruñó Sasori – Deidara, claramente uno de los dos no entiende el verdadero concepto de arte

− Pues ese eres tú

− Claro que no, la belleza eterna es lo que la construye como arte real – dijo Sasori

− No seas absurdo, el verdadero arte solo dura un instante – afirmó Deidara seriamente

− ¡Basta de tonterías! – gritó Naruto invocando una shuriken gigante y aventándola hacia Sasori que la detuvo fácilmente

− ¿Estás tratando de hacerme enojar? – preguntó Sasori

− Calmate, te advertí que no querrías escucharlo – respondió Deidara

− No tengo que recordarte lo que pasa cuando me enojo, ¿verdad? – gruñó Sasori

− Hmp, el arte es único e inigualable – sostuvo Deidara mientras formaba un ave con su mano - ¡es una explosión como tal! – hizo un sello y el ave se hizo gigante – mi arte no se compara con tu grotesco show de títeres – se subió al ave mientras esta tomaba el cadáver de Gaara – ¡Luego nos vemos!

− Tsk

− ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – gritó Naruto en la entrada mientras el ave se iba, al instante comenzó a perseguirlo

− ¡Naruto! – llamó Kakashi y luego miro a Misato y Chiyo – Naruto y yo nos encargaremos del de afuera, ustedes encárguense del él – miró a Sasori – por favor, no haga nada hasta que el equipo Gai regrese

− Bien, entendido – asintió Misato

En el exterior, Kakashi se comunicaba con Gai y este le decía que necesitaría más tiempo porque habían caído en la trampa del enemigo.

− ¡Devuélveme a Gaara! – gritó Naruto

− Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder – dijo Kakashi levantando su banda ninja

Dentro de la cueva, Misato y Chiyo observaban atentamente a Sasori.

− Hasta donde sabía, te habías retirado hace mucho tiempo – comentó Sasori

− Quería ver el rostro de mi nieto nuevamente – respondió Chiyo – Misato, mantente atrás – sacó una gran cantidad de kunais unidos a un alambre de chakra

− ¿Qué?

− ¡Asalto de cuchillas! – atacó Chiyo mientras esquivaba la cola de Sasori

− Si insistes en interferir, entonces no tengo opción – dijo Sasori quitándose la capa negra – así que tú y esa muñequita quieren ser parte de mi colección, ¿no, Chiyo?

− Misato, eso que ves no es el cuerpo real de Sasori – informó Chiyo a ver su duda

− Tenía la sospecha, entonces ¿qué es?

− Ah, es sencillo. Un títere – respondió la señora

− Entonces su cuerpo real está dentro del títere – reflexionó Misato

− Los maestros en títeres son malos en el combate cercano, manipular sus títeres durante la batalla los deja vulnerables a ataques – dijo Chiyo – y para superar esa debilidad, Sasori creó ese títere. Le sirve tanto como armadura y también como arma – observó detenidamente al títere – es la especialidad de Sasori, Hiruko

− Sabe mucho sobre el títere – comentó Misato

− Mm, sé todo acerca de ese títere – dijo Chiyo

− ¿También sabes cómo preparo los nuevos especímenes para mi colección? – bufó Sasori – primero dreno su sangre, luego retiro sus órganos y los lavo por dentro, después para preservar su cuerpo contra el deterioro, el paso final es equiparlos de armas ocultas – se rio – como dijo la bruja, este se llama Hiruko, y una vez que las agregue tendré exactamente trescientos títeres. Este es mi arte

− Tú lo llamas arte, ¿verdad? – preguntó Chiyo – hace mucho tiempo en Sunagakure, él era estimado como maestro artesano, admirado por sus extraordinarios títeres. Pero su verdadera pasión era hacer títeres de los vivos y luego agregarlos a su colección personal. Y llamó "arte" a esa monstruosa conducta. Hiruko era un shinobi que vivía cerca de la aldea y Sasori lo convirtió en lo que vemos ahora – explicó – un títere que conserva el escudo de su forma física previa es llamado títere humano

− Y el mismo destino les aguarda, pronto se convertirán en otras de mis obras de arte – dijo Sasori

− Ese títere tiene altos estándares de ataque y defensa – habló Chiyo – lo primero que tenemos que hacer es que Sasori salga de la marioneta

− ¿Y cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó Misato

− El problema es que ese títere tiene muchos accesorios ocultos, sin conocer cuáles son es difícil planear con precisión el contraataque – explicó Chiyo

− Pero usted sabe mucho sobre ese títere, eso representa una gran ventaja – dijo Misato

− Es por eso que estaba segura de que sabía cómo enfrentarme a él antes, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoqué – dijo Chiyo – porque este Hiruko que veo ahora es muy diferente al Hiruko que conocí. No tenía esa armadura en la espalda, el brazo izquierdo es nuevo y contando los mecanismos ocultos debemos asumir que seguramente los refinó y mejoró – terminó

− No es un buen panorama pero todo shinobi tiene una debilidad, solo tenemos que averiguarlo – dijo Misato – si queremos llegar a Sasori, habrá que destruir a Hiruko primero

− Así es, pero requerirá un gran poder destructivo que yo no poseo – respondió Chiyo y luego la miró – pero tú Misato, tienes ese poder por el entrenamiento que Tsunade-hime te dio – la kunoichi asintió – escúchame, Misato tú tienes que acercarte para usar tu fuerza y destruir el títere – la mujer continuó – primero debes evitar los ataques directos que te lance con sus armas, debes evitarlos todos perfectamente incluso un mínimo rasguño

− Sí, por el veneno – comentó Misato

− Exactamente, la cortada más pequeña sería fatal. Antes de que puedas acercarte a él, te atacará con todas sus armas secretas – habló Chiyo seriamente – para sobrevivir debes poder entender y anticipar todos sus movimientos

− Entiendo, lo haré

− Sin embargo, este tipo de retos requieren a personas más experimentadas, por eso confía en mí – dijo Chiyo – su experiencia en batalla se compara con la mía, él lo sabe y es por eso que duda tanto en atacarnos imprudentemente. Para alguien que odia que lo hagan esperar, debe ser frustrante – sonrió – lo que él no sabe es que ya hice el primer movimiento. Misato, acércate un poco voy a decirte un secreto – la joven se acercó – Juntas podremos destruirlo

− Ya estoy lista – informó Misato luego de que Chiyo le susurrara

− Pues ya era hora, odio que me hagan esperar – bufó Sasori

− No te preocupes, Sasori – llamó Chiyo – acabaremos rápido

Ambas kunoichis fueron a atacarlo y el ninja expulso de la boca una serie de senbon que lograron esquivar. El ninja sonrió y continuó con la expulsión de senbon envenenadas constamente. Pero nuevamente, las esquivaron.

− Pudieron evitarlas – gruñó Sasori y sacó un brazo – ¡Mueran! Un objeto salió expulsado

Otra vez más senbon les fueron lanzadas pero esta vez desde diferentes direcciones y ángulos pero Chiyo y Misato fueron entrenadas para este tipo de cosas. De repente, Misato comenzó a correr hacia Sasori para atacarlo pero el ninja al ver esto, envió su cola de escorpión pero fue detenido abruptamente. Se dio cuenta que había sido Chiyo.

− ¡Ahora Misato! ¡Derríbalo! – exclamó Chiyo

− ¡Hai!

Misato junto en su puño una gran cantidad de chakra y con un movimiento preciso destruyó la marioneta Hiruko. El ninja se alejó.

− Así que finalmente saliste – comentó Chiyo – ven acá, déjame verte bien. He esperado veinte años, quiero ver el rostro de mi nieto

El ninja no respondió solo movió la cabeza del títere y esta voló por los aires y disparó senbon contra las kunoichis.

− Bien jugado, no podía esperar menos de mi abuela – dijo Sasori – no me extraña que hasta una niña como esa pudiera evadir mi ataque – continuo – puedes prevenir mis ataques, abuela, y controlar a la chica con hilos de chakra usando Jutsu Maestro en Títeres. Ah, por cierto fue muy astuto que también ataras hilos de chakra a la cola de Hiruko – bufó – qué tonto fui, solo me di cuenta cuando de pronto se dejó de mover. Lo hiciste cuando me lanzaste esos kunai, el hilo atado a los kunai se enredó en su cola una vez que los desvió

− Bien, pese a que usé muy poco chakra para que no detectaras los hilos, pudiste descubrirlo

− Por supuesto, ¿recuerdas quién me enseñó a jugar con títeres? ¿quién me inculcó dicho talento? – habló Sasori quitándose la capucha – fuiste tú

− Sí, pero por desgracia el juego se ha terminado

− No sabes cuánta razón tienes, entonces ¿todavía crees que será sencillo? – preguntó Sasori

− No lo entiendo, tu rostro está exactamente igual, no has envejecido – murmuró Chiyo sorprendida

− Qué rayos, abandonó la aldea hace veinte años… – observó Misato en shock

En ese momento, Sasori dijo que tenía algo para mostrarles y que conmovería a Chiyo. Sacó un pergamino e invocó un títere.

− ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Imposible! – exclamó Chiyo

− Sandaime Kazekage – susurró Misato sorprendida

− ¿Qué opinas? ¿No te trae gratos recuerdos? – rio Sasori

− ¡Fuiste tú Sasori!

− ¿Y qué? ¿Una anciana jubilada va a tomar venganza teniendo un pie en la tumba? – se burló Sasori – ni siquiera puedes tocarme

− Tal vez estoy jubilada y con un pie en la tumba, pero si no hubiera venido a enfrentarte, hubiera muerto con remordimientos – dijo Chiyo seriamente – eres mi nieto y no te bastó mezclarte con personas malvadas, además traicionaste nuestra aldea y te rebelaste contra el Kazekage por tercera vez, y no me digas que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte del padre de Gaara, el Kazekage

− No tuve nada que ver pero mis agentes sí – sonrió Sasori

− Es lo mismo que lo hubieras hecho con tus propias manos, ya seas tú, Orochimaru o cualquier otro de tus agentes – habló Chiyo indignada

− Orochimaru y Akatsuki tienen cola que les pisen, hicimos algunos trabajos juntos – dijo Sasori

− Si tú trabajaste con Orochimaru, tú debes saber todo sobre él. Sobre las cosas que ha hecho – dijo Misato seriamente – o sea que tú tienes las respuestas que estoy buscando

− Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, pero por desgracia para ustedes debo eliminarlas y luego ir a capturar a ese jinchuriki – respondió Sasori en absoluta calma – odio hacer esperar a la gente, así que comencemos

Sasori elevó velozmente al Kazekage y lo envió directo a Misato. La anciana logró mover a Misato con los hilos de chakra y evadir las guadañas envenenadas del Kazekage. Misato frunció el ceño, esto era grave. Tendría que hacer uso de sus kekkei genkai.

El ninja hizo que el títere expulsará muchas manos extrañas y fueran directo a apuñalar a joven. Pero Misato se refugió con sus Cadenas de Diamantina. Esto sorprendió a Sasori. Ante esto, expulsó gas venenoso y Chiyo le dijo que aguantara la respiración. La joven kunoichi siguió la instrucción, y cuando Chiyo quiso retirarla a través de los hilos, Sasori la retuvo expulsando unas sogas que le ataban el torso y piernas.

Misato gruñó mentalmente, esto no iba a acabar con ella. Por lo tanto, invocó dos cadenas de diamantina y cortó la soga. Se retiró rápidamente de la nube de veneno y pudo respirar con normalidad.

− Acabaré contigo, Sasori – dijo Misato con enojo

Al instante, Sasori disparó dos shuriken envenenadas. Misato iba a convocar sus cadenas pero Chiyo se le adelantó invocando dos títeres especiales. Los padres de Sasori.

− ¿Recuerdas estos títeres? – preguntó Chiyo

− Supongo que sí

− Son los primeros títeres que fabricaste – continuó Chiyo – tu padre y madre

− ¿Qué esperas conseguir con esos títeres, abuela? – preguntó Sasori – Esos títeres fueron hechos por mis manos, conozco todos sus trucos. Es una tontería

− ¿Estás seguro de eso? – sonrió – Misato, hazte a un lado

En ese momento, Chiyo junto las manos de los títeres y estos se unieron con un grueso alambre. Misato observó sorprendida la batalla entre los titiriteros. Chiyo logró cortar las manos extrañas del Kazekage y este contratacó velozmente. La batalla era increíble, los rápidos movimientos y el gran control sobre los títeres era lo más llamativo.

− Esto se está saliendo de control, es hora de que use mi as – habló Sasori

La boca del Kazekage se abrió, expulsando una especie de sustancia negra. A Misato no le gustaba ese jutsu conocido como la Arena de Hierro. Chiyo explicó brevemente en qué consistía el jutsu y el poder de este.

− Misato, vete de aquí mientras puedas – dijo Chiyo preocupada – déjamelo a mí, yo me encargaré. Esto es peor de lo que sospechábamos, ya no puedes hacer nada. Contra esto, ya no

− Soy Misato Senju, no me rendiré tan fácil y jamás abandonaré un compañero – cortó Misato seriamente para sorpresa de Chiyo – juntas lo venceremos

− ¡Son demasiado lentas! – exclamó Sasori – ¡Arena de Hierro, Lluvia Dispersa!

Una gran cantidad de misiles en forma de arena de hierro fueron disparados contra las mujeres. Chiyo hizo que sus títeres las protegieran con un escudo de chakra mientras que Misato invocó sus cadenas protectoras.

− Veo que les hiciste algunos cambios, y un escudo de chakra también – dijo Sasori – muy mejorados desde que jugué con ellos por última vez

Por desgracia, Chiyo no podía mover al títere padre. Sasori había paralizado al títere.

− La Arena de Hierro se metió al títere, mientras mantenga el poder magnético del Tercer Kazekage, ese títere ha quedado inservible – comentó Sasori – creo que ya es hora de atacar a ambas al mismo tiempo. Quiero asegurarme de que no sobrevivan cuando use mi arma más letal – las miró – esta vez no podrán escapar

Ambas mujeres vieron formas de hierro sobre ellas a punto de dispararse.

− Un títere no puede proteger a dos personas, veamos quién muere primero – rio Sasori

La kunoichi harta de eso, junto sus manos en un sello especial. Y en un instante, invocó dos barreras protectoras para Chiyo y ella. Sasori entrecerró los ojos, y atacó de igual forma. Obviamente, el ataque falló pero logró infiltrarse en el otro títere madre, por ende lo dejó paralizado.

Sin embargo, Sasori creo dos grandes figuras de hierro. A Chiyo le preocupaba en gran medida que ya no tuvieran defensas.

− ¿Cómo permití que esto sucediera? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? – murmuró Chiyo, miró a la joven – Misato, tienes que irte de aquí ahora

− Chiyo-obasan, a partir de ahora me encargaré de Sasori – dijo Misato observando al ninja – usaré mis habilidades

− No puedes con esto, está en otro nivel – replicó Chiyo

− Estoy en otro nivel también, tengo el poder de Shodai Hokage y el kekkei genkai Uzumaki – respondió seriamente – acabaré con esto de una vez

− Hashirama… – susurró Chiyo pasmada, una descendiente directa frente a sus ojos

− Estaré bien, tal vez yo no tenga las armas sofisticadas de los titiriteros pero llevo conmigo el espíritu y poder inquebrantable de mis antecesores – dijo Misato con determinación

La joven hizo un sello y formó una barrera roja alrededor de Chiyo para protegerla a pesar de sus quejas para ayudarla.

− Qué tonta – se burló Sasori – no podrás conmigo

− Ya veremos – respondió Misato corriendo hacia él

Sasori envió una gran figura de cono afilado para atacarla pero ella lo esquivó y el cono se incrustó en la pared de la cueva. Rápidamente envió una tonelada de hierro rectangular sobre ella. Misato la detuvo con su gran fuerza y la empujó por los aires y se incrustó en una pared de la cueva. El ninja recuperó las figuras con un simple movimiento de dedos.

Nuevamente envió una figura para atacar a Misato. Pudo esquivar cada figura que la atacaba destruyendo en el proceso la cueva. Utilizando el Hiraishin no Jutsu, se adelantaba a sus ataques e iba destruyendo algunos hilos de chakra. Finalmente, la cueva fue destruida a causa de la fuerza de la kunoichi.

− Esa fuerza es muy impresionante viniendo de una jovencita – habló Sasori

El ninja emplea más arena de hierro para herir a Misato. Ella detecta que la arena modificada contiene veneno. Chiyo observó a la joven, le sorprendía su gran habilidad. Tsunade la había preparado muy bien y eso que no había visto sus kekkei genkai en acción.

La kunoichi continuó esquivando las grandes figuras de hierro mientras intentaba desestabilizar sus próximos ataques. Misato recordó su entrenamiento con Tsunade.

 _Flashback_

 _Tsunade observaba fijamente a Misato que respiraba pesadamente, habían estado entrenando por muchas horas la evasión de ataques. La Sannin tenía que convertir a su sobrina en una kunoichi con evasión perfecta, iba a ser un ninja médico y era fundamental._

− _Tienes que observar sus movimientos, antes, durante y después del ataque – habló Tsunade duramente – no se te debe escapar ni un mínimo detalle, cada persona tiene un brazo, una pierna dominante así como hábitos que muestran debilidades – la miró con seriedad – analizando eso, descubrirás sus patrones. Un chunin o un jounin trabaja en reducir esos hábitos para ocultar sus intenciones al ojo del oponente pero nunca se eliminan por completo – explicó Tsunade – siempre hay movimientos que permiten encontrar su punto débil_

− _¿El punto débil del enemigo? – preguntó Misato dubitativa_

− _Debes descubrir esos detalles tan rápido como puedas, eso mejorará tu capacidad de evadir ataques – respondió Tsunade_

 _Misato asintió. Lo lograría._

 _Fin Flashback_

Sasori no estaba conforme con el progreso de la batalla. Ella lo estaba analizando, esto no era bueno.

− ¡Arena de Hierro, liberada! – exclamó Sasori

Misato frunció el ceño, este jutsu complicaba las cosas. La barrera roja se debilitaría pronto. El jutsu de Sasori, formaba la arena de hierro en figuras extrañas que la atacarían en cualquier instante. No le quedaba opción, tendría que usarlo. La kunoichi liberó Byakugou no Jutsu. Lineas negras se expandieron velozmente desde su frente hacia su cuerpo. Chiyo la miró sorprendida, la jovencita podía usar el Jutsu de Tsunade. Tal como predijo, las figuras extrañas fueron a atacarla. Logró evitarlas pero una en particular la atravesó en el brazo. Misato arrancó de su brazo aquella barra de hierro, y al instante comenzó a curarse.

Sasori lanzó alambre con chakra para retenerla y rápidamente envió a su títere a atacarla con una gran guadaña envenenada. Chiyo gritó su nombre en preocupación. Misato con una expansión de chakra se liberó de los alambres y cuando títere estuvo cerca, le dio un puñetazo cargado de chakra que lo destruyó al instante.

− No había tenido que solucionar un problema así desde que me uní a Akatsuki – habló Sasori – me pregunto cuánto durará…

− Ya veo, es por eso que no has envejecido, te convertiste en un títere – dijo Chiyo

− Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me usé a mí

− Es increíble – admitió Misato

− ¿Pasa algo malo? – se burló Sasori – ¿no se supone que ibas a acabar conmigo?

En ese instante, Sasori expulsó a través de unos tubos de sus manos, dos grandes ráfagas de fuego. Misato esquivó el fuego. Con una sonrisa maligna, Sasori sacó su segundo pergamino e invocó a cien marionetas. Aquel espectáculo era impresionante.

− Nunca pensé en tener que recurrir a mis mejores títeres – dijo Sasori – es hora de la función, niña

− Ya veo – murmuró Misato

− Misato, quita la barrera y yo me encargaré – habló Chiyo

− No es hora de rendirse, ni ahora ni nunca – respondió Misato seriamente observando a Sasori

− Si seré ingenua, heredaste la voluntad de Tsunade – sonrió Chiyo

− ¡Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin! – exclamó Misato realizando un sello especial

En tan solo un segundo, grandes árboles, ramas y arbustos crecieron de la tierra elevándose por los aires. Aun concentrándose, Misato tonificó el poder del jutsu y miró a Sasori, quien la observaba sin pasmarse. Con un movimiento de manos, todos las ramas capaces de destruir montañas fueron directo a atacar a los cien títeres que imponían batalla. La joven invocó sus cadenas de diamantina a través de las ramas en una fusión perfecta.

Los cien títeres fueron cayendo rápidamente a pesar de los esfuerzos de Sasori. Este enojado, potenció el chakra de las marionetas para sobrevivir a los duros ataques del jutsu de la joven. Jamás había visto tal jutsu, había escuchado rumores pero nunca lo había visto hasta ahora. Esta chica era fuerte.

Finalmente, Misato invocó un sello especial y se teletransportó frente a Sasori. Desde hacía un rato, descubrió que la fuente del poder estaba en el corazón de su pecho. Gracias a su sensibilidad al chakra pudo detectarlo. Por ende, al estar frente a él colocó velozmente el sello sobre el objeto para dejarlo sin chakra e inmovilizado.

− Por fin – murmuró Misato liberando a Chiyo de la barrera protectora

− Sí

De repente, un títere se levanta y corre a incrustar una espada a Chiyo. La había engañado, ese corazón era una copia. Misato al ver esto, se teletransporta rápidamente y la espada envenenada le atraviesa el pecho. Pero a la vez, Chiyo utiliza las marionetas de los padres para apuñalar el corazón de Sasori. Afortunadamente, el Byakugou no Jutsu sana la herida de Misato luego de sacar la espada.

− ¿Pe-ero cómo? – murmura Sasori

− Sasori, bajaste tu guardia en el último momento – respondió Chiyo – ahora no puedes moverte y aunque tengas el cuerpo de un títere, aun necesitas un elemento humano para controlar tu chakra. Esa es tu debilidad

− No entiendes mi arte – Sasori miró a Misato – ¿tú querías saber sobre Orochimaru, verdad? – su vida se iba lentamente – ve al puente Tenchi en la Aldea Escondida entre la Hierba, al mediodía dentro de diez días

− ¿Qué habrá allí? – preguntó Misato seriamente

− Uno de los hombres de Orochimaru, trabaja para mí como espía – respondió Sasori – y es ahí donde se supone que me encontraría con él… qué más da, ya no… – su voz se apagó

Sasori había muerto.

− Ahora se acabó, Chiyo – dijo Misato – lo venció

− No, hoy venció la batalla la persona equivocada, quién debió perder debía ser yo – replicó Chiyo – tal como lo había hecho antes, Sasori anticipó mi ataque final pero por alguna razón no hizo nada para evitarlo. Él decidió dejarse vencer

− Vaya, él lo quiso así

Las kunoichi decidieron ir en busca de Kakashi y Naruto. Misato notó que la abuela Chiyo estaba muy debilitada, su edad y la lucha estaban pasando factura rápidamente. Mientras tanto, el Equipo Gai logra derrotar a sus copias gracias al lema de su entrenamiento. Ambas mujeres llegan justo en el momento en que Kakashi y Naruto vencen a Deidara.

Misato aplica Ninjutsu Médico en Gaara pero no puede sanarlo. Estaba muerto. Aquello hirió profundamente a Misato, era su amigo.

− Misato-chan – llamó Naruto y esta negó con la cabeza – Gaara… – lloró Naruto – ¿por qué Gaara? Acababa de hacerse Kazekage… – continuó llorando

− Naruto Uzumaki, trata de calmarte – dijo Chiyo

− ¡Usted cállese! ¡Si ustedes no le hubieran metido el bijuu a Gaara nada de esto le hubiera pasado! – gritó Naruto mientras lloraba desconsoladamente – ¡¿Alguna vez se preguntaron cómo se sentía?! ¡No son nadie para venir a decidir nuestro destino y llamarnos jinchuriki!

− Naruto… – susurró Misato con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

Lentamente, Chiyo se acercó a Gaara y puso sus manos sobre él. Aplicó una gran energía especial. Un jutsu secreto creado por ella.

− Chiyo-obasan…

− ¿Qué está haciendo, Misato-chan? – preguntó Naruto sorbiendo sus mocos

− Le está devolviendo la vida a Gaara – respondió seriamente

− ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? – se cuestionó Naruto

− Es solo un jutsu que Chiyo-obasan conoce, solo ella puede realizarlo

− Maldición, no tengo el suficiente chakra – maldijo Chiyo al ver su chakra desvanecerse

En ese momento, Naruto se acercó frente a ella y colocó sus manos para darle chakra.

− Use mi chakra, así resultará ¿verdad? – habló Naruto

− Ayudaré también – dijo Misato colocándose al lado de Naruto

− Pongan sus manos sobre las mías – instruyó Chiyo

Una gran luz azul hizo aparición, Misato sentía su chakra siendo drenado rápidamente.

− En este mundo shinobi, creado por viejos frívolos, es muy gratificante saber que existen almas como las suyas – habló Chiyo con una pequeña sonrisa – hasta ahora, todo en la vida lo había hecho muy mal, pero al fin, al final de mi vida pude hacer algo bueno. Los errores de los viejos de la Arena y de la Hoja quedarán atrás – continuó – el futuro que les espera será diferente – miró al cielo con una sonrisa – y no gracias a nosotros. Naruto, tu poder especial del que Kakashi me habló, puede cambiar el futuro radicalmente, muchacho – le sonrió – conviértete en un Hokage como nunca ha habido. Y en cuanto a ti, Misato – la miró – en el futuro, ayuda a la gente cercana a tu corazón, no a una abuela anciana que está a punto de morir. Te pareces tanto a mí, niña – la joven lagrimeo por las palabras – pocas mujeres poseen un espíritu tan fuerte y amable. En poco tiempo, superarás a tu maestra como kunoichi. Escucha Naruto, quisiera pedirte un gran favor, tu eres la única persona en el mundo que conoce el dolor de Gaara – Naruto la miró sorprendido – él también conoce tu dolor, por favor cuida de Gaara. Misato, acércate… – la kunoichi se acercó y Chiyo le susurró unas palabras, y la joven amplió los ojos sorprendida y asintió con seriedad

Finalmente, Chiyo revivió a Gaara. La anciana se recostó a un costado mientras Misato la sostenía en sus brazos.

− Naruto, ¿qué está pasando? – preguntó Gaara

− Todos vinimos a ayudarte – respondió Naruto con una gran sonrisa – nos tenías muy preocupados

− ¡Viva Gaara! – exclamaron los shinobis presentes

− Claro que nos tenías muy angustiados, hermanito – dijo Kankurou acercándose

− ¿Quieren calmarse ustedes dos, por favor? – habló Temari – Gaara es el Kazekage, ¿lo olvidaron? Déjenlo descansar, par de bobos – Naruto rodó los ojos – Gaara dime cómo te sientes

Misato sonrió al ver a Gaara vivo. Era un gran alivio verlo sano y salvo.

− Gracias, Naruto – agradeció Kankurou

− No, a quien hay que agradecerle es a la abuela – dijo Naruto – ella logró revivir a Gaara con un jutsu médico increíble. Se agotó tanto que se quedó dormida

− No, no será así – negó Kankurou – la abuela Chiyo usó ese jutsu

− ¿De qué hablas?

− Ella no uso un jutsu médico, usó un jutsu de reanimación – respondió Kankurou – la abuela Chiyo está muerta

− ¿Cómo puede ser que esté muerta? – preguntó nuevamente Naruto

− Es un ninjutsu que te permite revivir a alguien a cambio de tu propia vida – respondió Misato con lágrimas en los ojos

− Tal como pensé – murmuró Neji

− No puede ser – dijo TenTen sorprendida

− En la corporación de maestros de títeres, hace años se desarrolló en secreto un jutsu para darle vida a los títeres – habló Kankurou – la abuela Chiyo encabezó ese proyecto, desarrollaron una gran teoría al respecto. Y concluyeron en que conllevaba muchos riesgos. Se clasifico como un jutsu prohibido antes de probarlo en humanos, y se selló – explicó el ninja

− Se ve tan tranquila, parece que comenzará a reírse – dijo Ebisu

− Hai – asintió Misato llorando por su muerte

− Naruto, hay algo muy diferente en ti – comentó Temari – efectivamente tienes el poder de cambiar a la gente, la abuela Chiyo jamás en su vida se preocupó por el futuro de Sunagakure. No era de las personas que harían algo así por Gaara

− Chiyo les confió el futuro a ti, a Gaara y a Misato – dijo Kakashi – tuvo una muerte digna para un shinobi

− Sí, al igual que el Tercer Hokage – asintió Naruto

− Es cierto

− Ya lo entendí, comprendí lo que dijo Chiyo-obasan – dijo Naruto

− Elevemos una oración por Chiyo en despedida – dijo Gaara de pie

Todos los shinobis presentes cerraron los ojos y mostraron respeto por la gran kunoichi. Le dedicaron una oración en multitud.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Puente Tenchi Parte I

¡Hola a todos!

Disfruten

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _"Donde hay voluntad, hay camino"_

Todos los shinobis y civiles de Sunagakure estaban reunidos en la entrada de la aldea para recibir a su Kazekage. Esperaban ansiosos su llegada.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo más? – preguntó Baki

− ¡Llegarán muy pronto! – informó un guardia desde lo alto del muro

Mientras el sol se elevaba, un gran grupo de gente se acercaba a la aldea. Los aldeanos y ninjas comenzaron a vitorear y aplaudir felizmente por el regreso de Gaara.

− Eso es una gran bienvenida – comentó Misato mientras sostenía a Gaara

− ¡Sí, dattebayo! – sonrió Naruto haciendo lo mismo

− Qué gran cantidad de gente – dijo Lee sorprendido

− Es lo que merece un Kazekage – asintió Neji

− Sin duda – dijo TenTen

De repente, la gente comenzó a correr para encontrarse con el Kazekage. Rodearon a los shinobi de la Hoja y Arena para recibirlos con alegría.

− Me alegra que estés bien – dijo Baki aliviado

− Es gracias a esta gente – respondió Gaara

− Naruto Uzumaki, Misato Senju – nombró Baki – les agradezco

− Ohm… yo no soy al que debe agradecer – murmuró Naruto tímidamente – yo casi no hice nada, dattebayo – se rascó el cuello

− No hay de qué, somos amigos – sonrió Misato – pero quien salvó a Gaara de la muerte fue Chiyo-obasan

− Entiendo – asintió Baki – Kazekage-sama, la gente espera para recibirlo en casa. Vamos, hasta adelante

− No, alto – dijo Gaara – aun no – dijo mirando el cadáver de Chiyo

− Es muy justo – habló Temari al verlo

− Honremos la memoria de la señora Chiyo – dijo Baki – un minuto de silencio – todos cerraron los ojos y mostraron respeto por la antigua kunoichi

− Nee-chan, volviste a casa – dijo Ebisu

Los shinobi observaron entrar a los demás luego de Chiyo. Estaban alegres por la vuelta de su Kazekage.

 **Más tarde**

Los ninjas de la Hoja estaban reunidos junto a Gaara y sus hermanos en la oficina del Kazekage.

− ¿Ya se van? – preguntó Kankuro al verlos preparados para partir – quédense un poco más

− Kankuro tiene razón – dijo Temari – necesitan descansar un par de días

− Ojalá pudiéramos – habló Naruto

− Pues sí – asintió Misato – pero debemos darle un reporte completo a la Hokage lo más pronto posible

− Entiendo

− Además, si los Akatsuki lograron entrar en Sunagakure, me preocupa la seguridad de Konoha – comentó Kakashi un tanto pensativo

− Comprendo, han de volver pronto – dijo Baki

− Si, exacto

− Pero, en tus condiciones…

− Ah, no es problema. Tengo compañeros que pueden ayudarme a regresar – respondió Kakashi mirando a Gai que lo sostenía

− Él tiene toda la razón – sonrió Gai

− Por cierto, mandamos un reporte preliminar con Takamaru – dijo Baki – pero no mencionamos los detalles de los dos Akatsuki

− Yo le reportaré eso a la Hokage en persona – asintió Kakashi – pero hay algo más que me preocupa

Naruto lo miró. Eso sonaba extraño.

 **En Konoha**

El águila Takamaru llegó a la aldea para entregar el reporte. Shizune lo recibió.

− La señora Chiyo, de Sunagakure, fue la única baja – dijo Shizune – el Kazekage regresó a la aldea sano y salvo. Los Equipos Gai y Kakashi completaron sus misiones y programan su regreso a Konoha en tres días – finalizó

− Muy bien – dijo Tsunade cerrando los ojos

− Tsunade-sama, si me permite…

− ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la Hokage

− Independientemente del éxito de la misión, me preguntaba si el maestro Jiraiya tuvo la razón en cuestionar qué tan atinado era enviar a Naruto, un jinchuriki, a enfrentar a un enemigo que sabemos que está en busca de los Bijuu – planteó Shizune seriamente – aunque un ex cazador especial ANBU, como Kakashi lo protegiera, ¿no considera que fue un enorme riesgo enviar a Naruto a dicha misión?

− Lo envié a él porque Naruto es un jinchuriki – respondió Tsunade – el único que puede entender de verdad a un jinchuriki es justamente otro jinchuriki – continuó – además, Naruto tiene ese misterioso poder que hace que todo el que lo conozca confíe en él

La mirada de Tsunade reflejaba un gran cariño por ese jovencito. Había logrado que ella confiara en él.

 **En Suna**

Misato se encontraba frente a una tumba. Aquella tumba pertenecía a Chiyo. Su muerte le dolía profundamente. El nombre de la kunoichi estaba grabado sobre la piedra, reflejando el lugar donde descansaría por la eternidad.

En sus últimos momentos, le había confiado su secreto más grande. Su jutsu prohibido, la clave para realizarlo. No sabía por qué se lo había confiado, quizás nunca lo sabría pero no la decepcionaría. Misato se encargaría de mejorarlo pero tendría un costo sobre su vida.

Cerró los ojos pensando en Chiyo, aquella mujer le había dado una gran lección. Un ejemplo claro de la vida de un shinobi, la muerte a cada paso de los shinobi. Ahora más que nunca, se daba cuenta de lo que vendría. Unos chakras conocidos la sacó de sus pensamientos.

− La señora Chiyo descansará en paz – habló Gaara acercándose junto a los demás

Todos miraron la tumba en silencio. Honrándola con su memoria. Su hermano Ebisu, se acercó a la lápida y la observó.

− Ella nunca quiso una lápida en su tumba – comentó Ebisu – sin embargo, yo considero que debe tener una – miró con tristeza – estoy seguro de que habrá gente que quiera venir a recordarla

− Muchachos, despídanse – dijo Kakashi

Hicieron un minuto de silencio en forma de respeto y despedida.

− Vámonos – dijo Gai

− Hai

Los ninjas se iban marchando pero quedaban dos shinobi atrás. Naruto y Misato, ambos miraban la tumba con tristeza. La joven no pudo evitar llorar, le dolía su partida.

− Vamos, Misato – dijo Naruto yendo con los demás – se hace tarde

Lentamente, la kunoichi se acercó y acarició la lápida. Secó sus lágrimas y dio la vuelta para marchar. Miró por última vez la tumba y sonrió levemente. Jamás la olvidaría, estaría en su corazón por siempre.

− _Chiyo-obasan, gracias – pensó Misato con tranquilidad_

Cuando el grupo llegó a las afueras de la aldea se encontró con un largo camino a casa.

− Hasta pronto – despidió Kankuro

Naruto y Gaara se miraron.

− Supongo que ahora es que cuando la gente suele darse la mano – habló Naruto con nerviosismo – yo nunca fui bueno con esas cosas así que mejor lo dejamos así – se rascó la mejilla – ¿hm? – observó la mano que Gaara le ofrecía y este con su arena movió la mano de Naruto hasta que se dieron la mano

Aquella acción significó mucho para ambos. Un extraño sentimiento de hermandad.

Finalmente, los ninjas de la Hoja marcharon hacia su aldea. Misato rio al ver a Kakashi en la espalda de Gai, para luego irse corriendo. Lee quiso intentar lo mismo con Neji pero este se negó rotundamente.

Tiempo después, el Equipo Kakashi y Gai llegaron a la aldea. Por supuesto, Gai y Lee corriendo como locos. El pobre Kakashi, extremadamente mareado, iba a cuestas de Gai. Llevaron a Kakashi al hospital ya que el uso del Sharingan tuvo un gran costo físico y mental.

Luego de unas horas, Kakashi despertó justo cuando Godaime Hokage entraba a la habitación.

− Buen trabajo, Kakashi – dijo Tsunade entrando junto Shizune

− Tsunade-sama – intentó saludar

− No, Kakashi-sensei no debes esforzarte – dijo Misato evitando que se levantara

− Misato tiene razón – afirmó Tsunade – te examiné hace un rato y tardarás un tiempo en recuperarte. Tendrás que estar en cama, al menos una semana

− Ya no me sorprende – suspiró Kakashi

− Creo que tendrás que practicar un poco más para poder perfeccionar tu nuevo Sharingan – sugirió Tsunade

− Hai

− Ya sabes, vas a tener que estar tranquilo – dijo la Hokage, miró a los demás – el Equipo Gai descanse, presenten el informe después

− Hai – dijo Gai

− Vamos, Shizune

− ¡Tsunade-obasan, espera! – persiguió Misato

Las tres kunoichis salieron del hospital rumbo a la Torre Hokage.

− ¿Qué pasa, Misato? – preguntó Tsunade

− Es respecto a Sasori – respondió Misato

− ¿Kakashi ya sabe sobre esto?

− Kakashi-sensei no ha estado en condiciones – respondió nuevamente – no le he dicho

− ¿Y a Naruto?

− Tampoco le he dicho

− Cuéntamelo todo – ordenó Tsunade

Misato se apoyó sobre la pared de la Torre con tranquilidad, Tsunade la miró desde la barandilla y Shizune a un costado.

− Sasori, uno de los Akatsuki me dijo que en diez días y al mediodía, en el Puente Tenchi se reuniría con uno de sus hombres que espíaba a Orochimaru – relató Misato

− Diez días… en el Puente Tenchi – murmuró Tsunade reflexionando

− Ya pasaron cuatro días desde entonces, solo nos quedan seis días

− ¿Y consideras confiable la fuente? – preguntó Tsunade

− Fueron sus últimas palabras, dudo que haya mentido – respondió la kunoichi pelirroja

− ¿Y si es una trampa? – cuestionó Tsunade – con Orochimaru como carnada, quizás los Akatsuki estarán al acecho esperando a que alguien llegue a dicho puente

− Si es una trampa, entonces pelearemos – dijo Misato seriamente

− Pero Kakashi está fuera de circulación por lo menos una semana más – replicó Tsunade – y en solo seis días es el encuentro y, además, el Equipo Kakashi está desintegrado desde que Sasuke se fue

− Es cierto – afirmó Shizune

− Su única solución es encontrar un nuevo miembro que complete su equipo – dijo Tsunade

− ¡Tsunade-sama! – llamó Shizune – ¿por qué no despliega un equipo diferente para esta investigación? Y si aun así considera enviar a Misato… Naruto no debería ir a esa misión – Misato la miró sorprendida – y tampoco Misato, también es perseguida

− Shizune

− ¿Hai?

− Como tú, Misato es de los pocos shinobi en quien confío plenamente. Es por eso que esta misión tiene que implicar a los miembros restantes del Equipo Kakashi – explicó Tsunade

− ¿Y mi equipo no le serviría? ¿Por qué no nos envía a nosotros? – replicó Shizune

− No sería lo mismo – cortó Tsunade – Misato y Naruto, ellos… – miró hacia la torre – experimentan una desesperada necesidad por encontrar a su amigo. Ambos juraron que lo rescatarían, ese compromiso es lo que los obliga a tener éxito en la misión – explicó – esa es la diferencia entre Misato y tú

− Si, entiendo – aceptó Shizune desganada – aun así considero que Naruto debería…

− Si escuchara esta conversación, ¿qué crees que te diría él? – interrumpió Tsunade

− Diría que debemos buscar nuevos compañeros, dattebayo – alentó Naruto desde lo alto de la Torre Hokage – Hasta luego – se fue saltando entre los tejados

− Siempre me sorprende – sonrió Misato

− Tan impaciente, aun no terminaba de explicarme – comentó Tsunade con una pequeña sonrisa

− Bueno, yo iré a comer algo y luego alcanzo a Naruto – dijo Misato para luego desaparecer en un flash rojo

Al instante, Misato apareció en el centro de Konoha. Paseando entre los comercios, compró unos dulces para degustar en el camino. Pensó en Haku, hace días que no lo veía. La joven se concentró en encontrar su chakra y lo detectó en la biblioteca. Se dirigió allí. Y en efecto, allí estaba leyendo un libro. Sonrió para sí misma.

− Hola Haku – saludó Misato con una sonrisa radiante

− ¡Misato-chan! – exclamó Haku sorprendido – Hola – sonrió

− ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó la joven sentándose a su lado

− Bien, estuve entrenando en la mañana – respondió Haku – ¿y tú?

− Genial, hoy volví de la misión en Suna, ya sabes, rescatamos al Kazekage – relató Misato – estaban los Akatsuki, la verdad son fuertes esos ninjas – continuó hablando

A unos metros de distancia, Ino Yamanaka estaba buscando unos libros que su padre le había encargado. Sonrió al ver a Misato de regreso y lo hizo aún más al ver a Haku sonrosado y escucharla atentamente. La pelirroja hacía señas mientras hablaba, y el shinobi asentía y se sonrojaba cada vez que Misato se acercaba para reírse.

Ino rodó los ojos, esa chica no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Haku. Era demasiado distraída. La rubia se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino, luego los saludaría. No iba a interrumpir su cita pensó para sí misma.

− En fin, la misión fue difícil – terminó Misato suspirando profundamente

− Se nota, una lástima la muerte de Chiyo – respondió Haku con pena

− Hai… – asintió Misato con tristeza

− ¿Qué pasa con esas caras largas? – habló una voz fuerte

− ¡Zabuza! – exclamó Misato con sorpresa – tiempo sin verte

− Sí, mocosa – habló Zabuza – ¿cómo te fue en la misión?

− Fue un éxito pero hubo una baja de Suna – respondió Misato

− Bien, por desgracia así son las misiones – dijo Zabuza

− Oigan, los veo más tarde – dijo Misato al ver la hora – tengo que buscar a Naruto – los ninjas asintieron y desapareció en un flash

− ¿Ya la invitaste a salir? – rio Zabuza al ver a Haku pasmado

− ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Haku llamando la atención de la gente

− No te hagas, se nota a leguas aunque ella es densa – comentó el espadachín suspirando

− E-etto, no se-e de qué hablas – tartamudeó Haku

− Luego inténtalo – rio Zabuza – bueno, iré a una misión – se fue corriendo

Haku suspiro de alivio, había sido un gran momento de tensión. No estaba seguro de cómo aguantarlo.

Mientras Misato estaba en busca de Naruto, se encontró con Sakura.

− ¡Sakura-chan! – llamó Misato felizmente

− Misato, ¿cómo estás? – saludó Sakura amablemente

− Bien, gracias – sonrió la kunoichi – ¿has visto a Naruto? Perdí su chakra – suspiró

− No, no lo he visto – respondió Sakura – ¿hoy han vuelto?

− Sí, fue una misión difícil – comentó Misato – ¿qué tal el entrenamiento de Tsunade? – sonrió sabiendo

− Uff, muy duro – respondió Sakura con cansancio

− Tendrá sus frutos – sonrió Misato – bueno, te veo al rato – desapareció en un flash rojo

Sakura miró sorprendida el lugar donde había desaparecido velozmente. Apretó sus puños, su mayor deseo era superar a Misato y traer a Sasuke de regreso. Su constante determinación era debido a Misato, para superarla como kunoichi. Incluso Tsunade siempre le hablaba de sus habilidades, además de que era su familia.

Finalmente, Misato pudo encontrar a Naruto gritando en una calle secundaria en compañía de Shikamaru y Chouji. Sonrió al verlos pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver unas figuras de tinta con intenciones de ataque. La joven corrió hacia ellos y destruyó las figuras de un puñetazo cargado de chakra.

Luego al acercarse otra figura, Shikamaru la detuvo con su jutsu de posesión de sombras.

− ¡Shikamaru, detrás de ti! – exclamó Naruto

− Miren allá – dijo Shikamaru uego de detener a la bestia

− No lo reconozco pero trae la banda de la Hoja – comentó Naruto al ver a un ninja

− Su chakra es extraño – dijo Misato entrecerrando los ojos

− No sé quién sea ese tipo pero una buena manera de saberlo es capturándolo – habló Shikamaru seriamente – y sometiéndolo a un interrogatorio – dijo activando su jutsu – ¡vamos, Naruto! ¡Misato! Yo los cubro

Ambos shinobi fueron corriendo a su encuentro y nuevas bestias de tinta fueron a atacarlos. Naruto los destruyó con clones de sombra y Misato se deshizo de los restantes con patadas y puñetazos.

Naruto logró acercarse combatiendo con un kunai y el ninja con una espada pequeña. Misato se alejó unos metros analizando el chakra del ninja. Era extraño, no tenía vibraciones. De repente, el ninja desapareció.

En ese momento, un águila llegó para informar que se iban a reunir el nuevo Equipo Kakashi.

− Oye, no viene nadie – bufó Naruto – ¿realmente Tsunade-obasan encontró a los otros integrantes o es una broma de mal gusto?

− No es eso, lo que pasa es que nosotros llegamos antes – explicó Misato – y todavía no pasó la hora de encuentro

− Espero que no tengan el mal hábito de llegar tarde como Kakashi-sensei, dattebayo – rio Naruto rascándose el cuello

− Hola – habló un chico de cabello negro

− ¡Oye! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – exclamó Naruto – es el chico del tejado

− Maldición – murmuró Misato al ver el próximo griterío de su compañero

− Es un placer conocerlos a ambos – saludó otro ninja – yo seré el sustituto de Kakashi-san

− Ya, Naruto – dijo Misato intentando calmarlo

Pero ambos sacaron armas dispuestos a pelear.

− Ya es suficiente, Naruto-kun – habló el ninja

− ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Naruto

− Yo seré el capitán del equipo mientras Kakashi se recupera en el hospital – respondió el shinobi – por favor, llámenme Yamato. A partir de ahora serán compañeros, así que será mejor que comiencen a llevarse bien

− ¿Está bromeando? – dijo Naruto indignado

− Disculpa por lo de hace rato – habló el ninja de pelo negro – yo ya sabía que seríamos compañeros y quería saber qué tan fuerte eras

− Pues eso es una tontería, no tenías que llegar a tanto – dijo Naruto guardando su kunai

− Me daba curiosidad conocer tu poder, pero ahora ya sé que no tienes la hombría que te hace un hombre – respondió el shinobi

− ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! – gritó Naruto haciendo escándalo mientras Misato lo sostenía

− ¡Ya! – exclamó Misato – oye, tú deja de decir esas cosas, así no nos llevaremos bien – le dijo la joven

− Todos me caen muy bien – respondió el shinobi – incluso tú, con tu cabello de tomate

− Pues me gusta mi cabello rojo, además no me conoces – dijo Misato con una vena en la frente

− Como vamos a ir a misión ahora, no tengo tiempo de meterlos en una jaula hasta que se acostumbren a convivir así que vamos a presentarnos – dijo Yamato pensativo

− Naruto Uzumaki – habló el ninja con mala cara

− Misato Senju – se presentó la kunoichi

− Pueden llamarme Sai

− Bueno, pues creo que eso fue todo – asintió Yamato – ahora les explicaré la misión – los miró seriamente – los cuatro nos dirigiremos al Puente Tenchi, capturaremos al espía de los Akatsuki que se infiltró en la organización de Orochimaru y lo traeremos aquí – explicó – es nuestra oportunidad para obtener información sobre Orochimaru y el Uchiha. Dicha información nos será de mucha utilidad para terminar con Orochimaru de una vez por todas y con suerte recuperar a Sasuke Uchiha. Tengan eso en mente

− Hai

− Claro

− En cuanto tengan todas sus cosas preparadas, nos veremos en la puerta principal en una hora – informó

Los shinobis se dispersaron para obtener sus objetos para la misión. Misato tenía una sensación extraña con Sai. Algo en él andaba mal.

 **En el Hospital de Konoha**

Jiraiya le hacía compañía a Kakashi hasta que Tsunade y el ninja llegaran para explicarle la situación.

− Llegaron finalmente – dijo Jiraiya

− Kakashi, ¿podemos entrar? – preguntó Tsunade

− Adelante

− Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Kakashi-sempai – saludó el ninja

− ¿Tú? Así que ese es el Yamato con el que querían que hablara

− Hai – asintió Yamato – mientras estés internado, yo seré el capitán sustituto de tu equipo. Mi nombre clave será Yamato

− La razón de traerlo aquí es que, ya que encabezará tu equipo, quiero que le digas exactamente a lo que se enfrentará – dijo Tsunade seriamente

− Lo que estás a punto de escuchar es la razón de por qué fuiste seleccionado como reemplazo de Kakashi – habló Jiraiya

− ¿Acaso se trata de Naruto-kun? – cuestionó Yamato

− Exacto, sabes que el Kyubi está sellado dentro de Naruto, ¿no? – preguntó Kakashi

− Hai

− En ocasiones, el chakra del Kyubi comienza a filtrarse afuera del cuerpo de Naruto – habló Jiraiya – y toma la forma del espíritu del zorro. A eso le llamamos, la cubierta del Kyubi

− ¿Una cubierta, dicen? – preguntó sorprendido Yamato – qué sorpresa, ¿cuán frecuentemente le pasa?

− Le pasó en su más reciente misión – respondió Kakashi – cuando sus emociones llegan al extremo, el chakra del Kyubi surge envolviendo su cuerpo entero y revelando la cubierta de las nueve colas. Mientras no surja la segunda cola, se puede suprimir dicho chakra con un sello que Jiraiya me dio – explicó – si no hubiera intervenido quién sabe qué habría pasado

− Lo supuse. Es como lo sospeché – dijo Jiraiya con preocupación

− Juzgando la forma que tomó el chakra, creo que el número de colas aumenta hasta llegar a completar nueve – explicó Kakashi

− Digamos que se van sumando

− Maestro Jiraiya, ¿cuántas colas llegó a ver? – preguntó Kakashi

− A lo largo de mi vida he estado dos veces cerca de la muerte – comenzó a hablar el Sannin – la primera vez, me rompieron seis costillas, ambos brazos y tuve varios órganos dañados – relató – fue cuando me descubrieron tratando de espiar en las aguas termales y Tsunade me golpeó como a un tambor – la Hokage puso mala cara – la segunda vez, fue cuando Naruto y yo estábamos entrenando juntos y apareció la cuarta cola. Afortunadamente, Misato llegó y con su ayuda pude someterlo

Luego de la reunión, Misato fue a charlar brevemente a la Torre Hokage con Tsunade. Casualmente, Danzo llegó también a la oficina.

− Danzo, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Tsunade seria

− Tenía curiosidad de si habías podido asignar a alguien especial del grupo de cazadores para dirigir la unidad del joven Sai – respondió Danzo acercándose

− A un shinobi ejemplar con experiencia desde el tiempo de Sandaime Hokage – contestó Tsunade

− Muy bien – dijo Danzo sin emociones – solo espero que no sea tan de la corriente pacifista del tibio Sarutobi y sus enseñanzas mediocres que evitan cualquier enfrentamiento – Misato lo miró con mala cara – tal y como aprendió Sandaime Hokage siguiendo la ideología de tu abuelo. En ese caso, estoy calmado – se dio vuelta para retirarse

− Maldito vejete – gruñó Misato con enojo

− ¿No es tarde? – pregunto Shizune

− ¡Es verdad! – exclamó Misato

− Ya sabes qué hacer – dijo Tsunade

− ¡Hai! – desapareció en un flash rojo

 _Luego de que el equipo se reuniera en la entrada, Yamato dio algunas instrucciones y partieron. Les esperaba un largo camino._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._


	6. Puente Tenchi Parte II

¡Buenas noches!

¡Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"Nuestro camino está marcado por las decisiones que tomamos"_

El Equipo Siete ya llevaba un largo camino recorrido al mando de Yamato cuando de repente Sai le preguntó a Naruto qué le pasaba ya que lo miraba fijamente. Naruto continuó mirándolo con mala cara.

\- Si sigues viéndome así voy a golpearte – dijo Sai sin emociones

\- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿de dónde inventas que te estoy mirando? – bufó Naruto

\- No tengo nada personal contra ti – respondió Sai

\- Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste eso, dattebayo?

\- Solamente estoy intentando crearme una personalidad, es todo – sonrió falsamente

\- ¡Solo lo haces para sacarme de quicio! – gritó Naruto

\- ¿Por qué tienes que crearte una personalidad? – preguntó Misato, el joven no respondió

\- ¡No necesitamos a alguien así en este equipo! – gritó nuevamente Naruto – realmente no te soporto – sentenció seriamente

\- Ya, tranquilos – habló Yamato – no hablen de ese modo, y menos enfrente de su capitán – explicó – Naruto, el respeto y la confianza es esencial para el trabajo en equipo, ¿no les enseñó eso, Kakashi-san? Ustedes tuvieron el honor de ser parte del equipo del gran Kakashi asi que cálmense

\- Él no es parte del Equipo Kakashi, ni ahora, ni nunca – gritó Naruto señalando a Sai – el cuarto miembro de nuestro equipo siempre será Sasuke. Este chico solo es un sustituto temporal, nada más. Jamás se convertirá en un miembro real del equipo – finalizó

\- Que bien, tienes razón. Entiendo cómo te sientes – dijo Sai con una falsa sonrisa – Sasuke es un traidor por irse con Orochimaru. Tienes razón, no soy como él. No soy una cucaracha traicionera, yo nunca podría sustituir a alguien como él – miró el cielo

\- ¡Ya me hartaste, Sai! – exclamó Naruto con enojo

\- Recuerda lo importante, Naruto – lo detuvo Misato poniendo su brazo delante de él – debemos cooperar todos juntos. Sai, disculpa a Naruto, todavía no te conoce bien – sonrió levemente

\- Está bien, no me molesta en lo más mínimo – respondió Sai

\- Qué bueno que tenemos una persona que sí razona – suspiró aliviado Yamato

\- Sin embargo, no toleraré que hables de Sasuke sin conocerlo – continuó Misato mientras un aura tétrica la rodeaba – la próxima vez que hables así, no me contendré, ¿entendiste? – Naruto se estremeció

\- Hai – asintió sin emociones

\- ¡Sigo pensando que eres insoportable! – gruñó Naruto dispuesto a atacarlo

De repente una gran prisión de madera apareció desde el suelo. Yamato la había invocado.

\- Se los advierto, si siguen peleando así voy a encerrarlos ahí dentro a los tres – dijo Yamato perdiendo la paciencia – no tenemos mucho tiempo para llegar al Puente Tenchi, digamos que tenemos el tiempo justo pero creo que es momento de que resolvamos este asunto – explicó

La joven Senju entrecerró los ojos al ver la prisión. Era de madera, un kekkei genkai conocido solo por Shodai Hokage, su padre y ella. Esto era extraño.

\- Para hacer las paces, les propongo dos opciones – habló el capitán – pasar el resto del día en la caja de madera peleando y discutiendo como perros y gatos o disfrutar la noche en un hotel con aguas termales. ¿Qué prefieren? – preguntó – ustedes tampoco me conocen, prefiero las cosas por las buenas, pero creánme, puedo usar otros métodos si es necesario

Al instante, los tres ninjas eligieron la segunda opción. En realidad, Naruto y Misato prefirieron la segunda opción, a Sai le daba igual.

Luego en el hotel, los hombres se dirigieron a su baño termal mientras que Misato se dirigió al de mujeres. Pues le apetecía relajarse.

\- Ah, la mejor manera de hacer las paces es compartir desnudos las aguas termales – sonrió Yamato relajándose en el agua caliente – no hay nada mejor – hizo una cara terrorífica

\- Claro, no hay nada mejor – dijo Naruto aterrado al ver la cara

\- Vaya, si tienes una cosita que te define como hombre – sonrió Sai

Mientras Misato se relajaba en el agua, escuchó unos particulares gritos. Lo reconoció como Naruto. Se rio al escuchar lo que gritaba, tenía una personalidad única.

\- ¡¿Qué me tienes que estar mirando, dattebayo?! – gritó Naruto exasperado – con tus cosas que te definen como hombre – escuchó las risas femeninas – ¡mira lo que lograste! ¡Se ríen de mí! – exclamó avergonzado

\- Al menos le trajiste un poco de alegría a Misato – sonrió Sai nuevamente

\- Cierto, aquí está Misato-chan – puso cara de pervertido

\- Con esto basta, creo que ya tuve bastante por un día – comentó Yamato retirándose de los baños termales masculinos – pero antes de irme, quisiera contarte algo importante, Naruto – dijo el capitán – una vez, de joven, el buen Jiraiya tuvo un incidente que puso en riesgo su vida. Le fracturaron seis costillas, ambos brazos y sufrió severos daños en sus órganos. Dicen por ahí que Lady Tsunade le hizo eso con su fuerza descomunal, y resulta que fue precisamente por lo mismo que estás planeando hacer ahora – finalizó tétricamente haciendo sudar de horror a Naruto – en fin, me pregunto cómo reaccionará Misato – sonrió felizmente para luego retirarse

Luego de que se cambiaran y estuvieran relajados, el Equipo Siete fue a cenar. El capitán estaba sentado con el banquete esperando a los demás.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Es impresionante, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto

\- ¡Genial! ¡Jamás había visto un banquete así en mi vida! – exclamó Misato mirando la comida

\- ¡Yamato-taichou! ¡¿De verdad me puedo comer todo esto?! – exclamó Naruto muy emocionado

\- Claro, disfrútalo – sonrió Yamato

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Provecho! – dijo Naruto agarrando los palillos

Y así, el Equipo Siete comenzó a disfrutar del delicioso banquete que Yamato les invitó. Durante ese tiempo, comenzaron a socializar entre ellos de forma decente y amable.

\- Bueno, me gustaría hacer una reunión para hablar de nuestra misión ahora que hemos comido – habló Yamato – pero la razón por la que pasamos la noche aquí es para fortalecer nuestro trabajo en equipo, así que hablaremos de eso mañana

\- ¡Esa es una buena idea, Yamato-taichou! – exclamó Naruto

\- Pero a cambio, haremos un entrenamiento fuerte mañana

\- ¿Nos quedaremos en otro hotel con baños termales? – preguntó Misato fingiendo inocencia

\- No, lo siento. Eso sería demasiado para mi presupuesto – respondió Yamato rascándose el cuello

\- ¿Entonces estás pagando todo esto, Yamato-taichou? – preguntó Misato con sorpresa

\- Hai – asintió

\- ¡Eso es muy generoso! – exclamó Naruto felizmente

Finalmente, los ninjas de la Hoja se retiraron a sus habitaciones para dormir. Les esperaba un largo día.

Era muy temprano por la mañana cuando Misato Senju estaba sentada en el tejado de un edificio aledanio. Desde la ventana de la habitación, Yamato observó a la joven. A simple vista, parecía disfrutar de la brisa matutina, su cabello rojo atado en una coleta alta se ondeaba suavemente. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y estaba muy relajada.

Yamato tenía muchos años de experiencia como shinobi, y también era poseedor del Mokuton. Y claramente sabía que las apariencias engañan. La joven no estaba relajada porque sí, estaba meditando con su chakra. Al ser sensible por el Mokuton, pudo percibir su gran control de chakra y la manipulación que le daba. La chica era poderosa, quizás todavía no lo sabía pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta de lo que podría hacer. Probablemente tenía el mismo poder de su padre, y triplicado por los genes Uzumaki.

Agradecía internamente a Kenji Senju por su gran ayuda para controlar el Mokuton, sin él probablemente no habría podido controlado y terminaría consumido por su poder. Quizás podría agradecerle entrenando a su hija.

De repente, Misato fijó su mirada en donde estaba. Y en un flash rojo, desapareció. Yamato parpadeó sorprendido, dominaba esa técnica. No se esperaba tanto.

Mientras tanto, Misato apareció al lado de Sai que casualmente estaba dibujando. El chico desenfundó su espada listo para atacar.

\- Tranquilo, solo soy una espectadora de tu arte – habló Misato

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Sai

\- Serás grosero pero tienes un lado sensible – reflexionó la pelirroja

\- Hm

\- Pensé que estarías pintando el paisaje pero es más abstracto – observó Misato – y, ¿tiene un título?

\- Mm, no – respondió Sai

\- Bueno, suele pasar que no se nos ocurre un título

\- He hecho diez mil dibujos y ninguno tiene título – dijo Sai – este será igual

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No se supone que se les pone título por lo que sientes en el momento, por tus pensamientos, por una persona? – preguntó Misato con curiosidad

\- No podría pensar en un título incluso si lo intentara – dijo Sai – porque no pienso en nada, ni siento nada

\- Era de esperarse. Ahora veo por qué dices cosas sin sentido, dattebayo – resopló Naruto mientras se acercaba a ellos – es hora de irnos – Misato asintió

\- Oye, ¿tu has hecho este libro de dibujos? – pregunto Misato

\- Hai – asintió Sai

\- ¿Puedo verlo mientras caminamos?

\- No, no está terminado aún – tomó el libro – pertenecía a mi hermano

Mientras iban caminando, Yamato preguntó si se estaban llevando bien. Naruto comenzó a refunfuñar pero Yamato le mostró la cara terrorífica y este se calmó diciendo que todos eran buenos amigos. Luego de varias horas, el capitán informó que ya casi llegaban.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Yamato-taichou? – preguntó Misato

\- Por aquí – se introdujo entre los árboles – apresúrense

\- Entendido – asintió Naruto

Estuvieron caminando un largo rato entre los árboles, el ambiente era cada vez más tétrico. En varias ocasiones, Misato derribó árboles al ver grandes arañas que la perseguían.

\- ¿Por qué venimos por aquí, Yamato-taichou? – preguntó Misato

\- Supongo que Tsunade-sama ya te habrá dicho – respondió Yamato

\- ¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Naruto

\- La información que recibió Misato podría ser una trampa – explicó Yamato – Akatsuki podría estar esperándonos en el Puente Tenchi, es una posibilidad absoluta – miró a los ninjas – Naruto-kun, Misato-chan recuerden que van por ustedes – explicó – no creo que sea muy probable, pero es mejor ir con cautela. Hasta que alcancemos el puente, evitaremos los caminos principales lo más que podamos – informó

\- Hai, entendido

El Equipo Siete estuvo caminando dos horas hasta que finalmente Yamato encontró un buen lugar para acampar. Con un jutsu especial, creó una gran casa de madera. Aquello sorprendió en gran manera a Misato.

Ella inspeccionó toda la casa, al tocar la madera sintió un extraño cosquilleo. Luego de que todo el equipo diera un breve paseo, se instalaron todos en la habitación principal. No había muebles pero era mejor que estar fuera.

\- Chicos, vengan acá – dijo Yamato formando un circulo – y Misato, tengo un par de cosas que preguntarte

\- Dígame

\- Es sobre Sasori – respondió – de hecho, quería preguntarte sobre él antes pero prometí que no hablaríamos del trabajo ayer, hoy me dirás todo – la miró – tú eres la única que lo ha visto en persona – los demás se sentaron en un circulo – tengo un archivo de la aldea de la Arena pero necesito que me hables de su personalidad, patrón de voz, expresiones y comportamiento con más detalles posibles

\- ¿Para qué es todo eso? – preguntó Naruto confundido

\- El espía que vigila a Orochimaru, piensa que se encontrará con Sasori en el Puente Tenchi – explicó Yamato – podría descubrirnos, pero pienso que es mejor transformarme en Sasori y acercarme a él lo más que pueda

\- Si Sasori no se presenta en el puente, el espía podría no revelarse a sí mismo – comentó Misato

\- Esa es una alta posibilidad

\- ¡Todo será en vano si no lo hace! – exclamó Naruto

\- Ser un espía conlleva un gran riesgo – habló Sai llamando la atención de Yamato – eso significa que él será muy cuidadoso

\- ¿Entonces te transformarás en Sasori, Yamato-taichou? – preguntó Naruto

\- Así es, me han dicho que Sasori siempre se esconde bajo su títere llamado Hiruko – dijo Yamato mostrando unas fotografías del Akatsuki – puedo copiar su forma básica con mi ninjutsu de madera

\- Hai

\- Me acercaré primero, por si resulta ser una trampa de Akatsuki – continuó Yamato

\- La manera en la que hablaba justo antes de morir… no creo que haya sido una mentira – dijo Misato recordando el momento

\- Solo planeamos por una posibilidad remota – asintió Yamato – quiero que los tres esperen a mi señal antes de hacer cualquier cosa

\- Sea cual sea el caso, no hay dudas de que este espía será fuerte – afirmó Sai

\- ¡Hagámoslo, dattebayo! – exclamó Naruto con una mirada determinada

\- Ahora, vayamos al tema principal – dijo Yamato seriamente – esta misión necesita ser discutida con más detalles, el propósito principal de nuestra misión es capturar al objetivo, no podemos dejarlo morir en absoluto – informó – incluso si tenemos que luchar contra él, si muere accidentalmente, perderemos una fuente de información muy valiosa – Misato asintió – esta misión será más difícil que simplemente matar al enemigo, ya que se trata de una operación muy delicada, yo haré el primer movimiento. Ustedes me cubrirán – explicó Yamato – la estrategia es simple; primer escenario, retengo al enemigo con éxito; segundo escenario, si fallo en retener al objetivo y nos vemos forzados a luchar ustedes entrarán en formación de ataque, les daré la señal en cuanto quiera que así sea. Y si el segundo escenario se llega a dar, quiero que se formen utilizando el sistema de compañerismo – explicó seriamente

\- ¿Qué es eso, dattebayo?

\- Cuando uno de ustedes entre en batalla, su compañero le dará soporte de apoyo, la clave está en ayudarse mutuamente – respondió Yamato

\- ¡Ah, eso! ¡Eso! – dijo Naruto fingiendo saberlo

\- Bueno, decidiré los grupos ahora – habló nuevamente Yamato – Misato y yo seremos un equipo, y Naruto y Sai serán el otro equipo

Naruto comenzó a quejarse sobre Sai, pero se detuvo al ver la cara terrorífica de Yamato. Esto preocupó a Misato, la situación entre los dos podría traer problemas.

\- Yamato-taichou – llamó Misato

\- Dime

\- Creo que Naruto y yo haremos un mejor equipo, usted sabe a lo que me refiero – planteó la joven

\- Misato, tú eres la única ninja médico en el equipo – respondió Yamato – no podemos dejar que te lastimen, creo que ya lo sabes

\- Hai – asintió Misato – pero no solo soy un ninja médico – desató su banda ninja de la frente – y según la cuarta regla de los ninja médico, estoy autorizada a luchar y curar al mismo tiempo

\- Entiendo, pero estarás conmigo de igual forma – dijo Yamato sin dar lugar a réplicas, Misato entrecerró los ojos – como dijo Sai, antes debemos asumir que el enemigo es muy habilidoso, cualquier fallo en nuestro trabajo de equipo podría costarnos la vida – miró a todos – tengo mucho que hablar sobre eso, pero por ahora, nos centraremos en la misión

\- Hai – asintió Misato

\- Entendido – respondió Naruto de mala gana

\- Hm

Al día siguiente, el Equipo Siete realizó un largo entrenamiento de posibles escenarios junto a Yamato. Hubo varios incidentes entre Naruto y Sai, el capitán lo remarcó y las cosas se calmaron un poco.

Finalmente, partieron hacia el Puente Tenchi. Sai envió unas ratas de tinta para investigar el área alrededor del puente. No había nadie asi que continuaron con lo planeado. Yamato se transformó en Sasori.

\- ¿Cómo lo ven? – preguntó Yamato

\- Está bien, es igual a la marioneta de Sasori – respondió Misato

\- Ahora necesito igualar su voz con la mía, avísame cuando la tenga – dijo Yamato, probó varios tonos hasta que la joven le indicó la correcta – perfecto – dijo con voz profunda – lo importante es el trabajo en equipo, y Naruto no empieces hasta que de la señal

\- Hai

\- ¡Vamos! – exclamó Yamato disfrazado

Todo el equipo tomó una posición mientras Yamato caminaba hacia el puente. Misato decidió acercarse más junto al equipo ya que el viento soplaba fuerte.

La joven kunoichi mantuvo dos dedos apoyados en el suelo para detectar cuando el espía hiciera su aparición. Finalmente detectó una presencia muy familiar. Kabuto Yakushi era el espía.

De repente, Misato sintió la fuerte presencia de Orochimaru. Desesperada, intentó enviar una diminuta cadena de diamantina a Yamato pero Orochimaru hizo su gran aparición al lado de Kabuto.

Kabuto atacó a Yamato, y luego Orochimaru también le atacó. Tuvieron una breve charla luego de que escapara de las serpientes, y Yamato hizo la señal llamando al Equipo Siete.

\- ¿Ustedes otra vez? – se burló Kabuto mirando a Naruto y Misato

\- Esa cara la he visto muchas veces, la chica Senju – dijo Orochimaru mirándola – y el Kyubi también está aquí – se relamió los labios – supongo que podemos jugar un rato. Veremos si se han vuelto más fuertes que Sasuke-kun – sonrió con maldad

\- ¡Devuelve a Sasuke! – gritó Naruto con los ojos rojos por el chakra del Kyubi

\- No podemos simplemente "devolverlo", Naruto-kun – se burló Kabuto – ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Sasuke-kun vino a nosotros por voluntad propia. Te has apegado mucho, sé un hombre y déjalo en el pasado

\- ¡Ya basta, Kabuto! – exclamó Misato con enojo – No tienes idea de cómo se siente Naruto

\- Oh, Misato, muero por ver lo inútil que eres – dijo Kabuto sonriendo

\- Mi querido Kabuto, ¿todavía no superas la paliza que te di? – se burló Misato fingiendo compasión, Kabuto apretó los dientes

\- Si estás tan interesado en saber dónde se encuentra Sasuke-kun, tendrás que sacármelo a la fuerza – dijo Orochimaru observando a Naruto – Si es que puedes, claro

En ese momento, el chakra rojo que rodeaba a Naruto se intensificó y fue directo a darle un puñetazo a Orochimaru. Debido a tal poder, el puente se balanceo y algunas maderas se rompieron. Misato frunció el ceño, ya había liberado una cola de bijuu.

\- Por eso te pusieron a cargo de él, parece que mi experimento benefició a Konoha – comentó Orochimaru viendo a Yamato – y yo creía que mi antigua aldea estaría más agradecida, ¿no lo crees, conejillo de indias?

\- ¿Quién es él? – preguntó Kabuto

\- Es una historia de hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo todavía vivía en Konoha – habló Orochimaru – el único ninja en la historia que podía realizar técnicas de elemento madera e incluso controlar a los bijuu como si fueran sus mascotas, fue Shodai Hokage, y yo quería ese poder – rio locamente – robé las muestras de ADN de los restos de Hashirama Senju y los implanté en sesenta niños como un experimento, sus cuerpos rechazaron el ADN violentamente y murieron uno tras otro. Cuando me preparaba para limpiar el desorden y registrar mis descubrimientos, alguien tropezó con otros de mis experimentos y me vi forzado a dejar la aldea. Eso causó que mis laboratorios fueran abandonados, supuse que todos los niños habían muerto. No tenía idea de que uno de ellos había sobrevivido

\- Ya entiendo, entonces podremos observar los resultados de tu experimento, Orochimaru-sama – dijo Kabuto mirando a Yamato

\- Me gustaría ver qué tan fuerte se ha hecho mi Sasuke-kun midiendo su fuerza contra Naruto-kun y Misato-chan – rio Orochimaru – ah, el experimento ya no importa, como verás, hay un descendiente directo de Hashirama entre nosotros y claramente heredó su poder en su totalidad – dijo mirando a Misato – y por supuesto, su antecedente Kenji Senju

A todo esto, el chakra del Kyubi estaba liberándose cada vez más. Los miembros del Equipo Siete vieron cómo Naruto liberó tres colas. Esto era muy grave, la magnitud del chakra hacía que la velocidad del viento se triplicara, los árboles salían volando. De repente, Naruto se impulsó hacia Orochimaru. Misato apretó los dientes, tendría que estar al pendiente y controlarlo en algún momento.

Dispuesta a proteger a Naruto, preparó unos sellos especiales pero Kabuto se le apareció por un costado con intenciones para nada buenas. La joven pudo esquivar rápidamente un letal golpe de una cuchilla de chakra de Kabuto. Frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa de Kabuto. De repente, unas llamas violáceas la consumieron transportándola a otro lugar.

Misato apareció en un lugar oscuro y tenebroso. Solo una vela alumbraba la habitación, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta pero estaba bloqueada. Intentó utilizar su chakra pero sintió que le quemaban su fuente de chakra, gritó de dolor. Era un habitación que inhibía el chakra. La joven apretó los puños con enojo y dolor, era una prisionera de Orochimaru.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Gracias por los reviews, follows y favoritos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	7. La Reunión

¡Hola!

¡Disfruten!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _"La fuerza no viene de la capacidad física, viene de una voluntad indomable"_

Durante horas, Misato estuvo gritando que la liberaran e insultando a Orochimaru. Por supuesto, todo esto no tuvo resultados. Solo logró que su garganta se secara por tanto esfuerzo. Ni su chakra podía utilizar, si lo intentaba le ocasionaba un dolor intenso. Finalmente, se sentó contra una pared y decidió esperar al Sannin. Una hora pasó, y alguien llegó a su habitación. Misato se puso de pie esperando.

Era un hombre gigante que la agarró del brazo y la arrastró por varios pasillos y escaleras hasta que llegaron a una especie de salón tenebroso. La joven frunció el ceño al ver a Sai de pie junto a Orochimaru y Kabuto.

\- Oh, querida Misato-chan – dijo Orochimaru – llegaste en el mejor momento

\- ¿Qué quieres, serpiente? – preguntó Misato con rostro enojado

\- Respeta a Orochimaru-sama – gruñó Kabuto

\- Oblígame – respondió Misato fulminando al ninja y este gruñó

\- Tranquilos – rio Orochimaru – me gusta esta jovencita, ¿a ti no, Sasuke-kun?

Los pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente al escuchar el nombre de su ex compañero de equipo. No lo había detectado por la inhibición del chakra, pero allí estaba Sasuke con su sharingan activado y sin hablar.

\- Llegan tarde – habló Sasuke – tu dijiste que me enseñarías una nueva técnica esta tarde, Orochimaru

\- Otra vez con ese tono arrogante – dijo Kabuto

\- Tómalo con calma, te traje un pequeño regalo para compensártelo – sonrió el Sannin – es un shinobi de la Hoja como tú, pensé que ustedes dos podrían recordar los buenos tiempos en la aldea

\- Un gusto conocerte, soy Sai – saludó el ninja – tú debes ser Uchiha Sasuke-kun

\- Piérdete – respondió Sasuke

\- Incluso si me fuerzo a sonreír, supongo que soy fácil de odiar – dijo Sai – Naruto-kun también me odió desde el principio. Pero de entre ustedes dos, creo que me llevaré mejor contigo – Misato lo miró atentamente, esto era obra de Danzo

De repente, Sai cayó al piso aturdido. Estaba en un genjutsu.

\- Yo no molestaría a Sasuke-kun, si fuera tú – dijo Orochimaru – su temperamento es peor que el mío

\- No tengo nada que decirle a esta basura – habló Sasuke – vamos a entrenar, Orochimaru

\- He oído mucho de ti de Naruto-kun y Misato-chan – sonrió falsamente Sai, la kunoichi frunció el ceño – han estado intentando encontrarte todo este tiempo, por estos tres años

\- Si, lo recuerdo – respondió Sasuke – vamos, Orochimaru

\- Naruto-kun cree realmente en ti como un hermano – volvió a hablar Sai – me lo dijo Misato-chan

\- Mi hermano es el que trato de matar y es el único que tengo – dijo Sasuke con frialdad y miró al Sannin – ¿Qué hay de ella? – cuestionó

\- Misato-chan formará parte de mis experimentos – respondió Orochimaru con voz escalofriante

Al instante, la joven kunoichi aumentó su chakra en gran manera y de forma amenazante que hizo que el escondite temblara. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en ella.

\- Tendrás que forzarme, serpiente – amenazó Misato con su chakra rodeándola

\- Me gustan los desafíos – sonrió el Sannin con maldad – pero por ahora, Kabuto te llevará a tu habitación para que descanses, mis invitados son bien tratados

\- No soy tu invitada – gruñó Misato

\- Hieres mis sentimientos – rio locamente Orochimaru

Finalmente, Kabuto la llevó a una habitación igual de tenebrosa que las demás. Se dio cuenta que no inhibía el chakra pero tenía sellos especiales para que no escapara. Nuevamente, se quedó sola. Esperaría a Naruto y Yamato pero si no llegaban, tendría que escapar por su cuenta. Y con Orochimaru, eso sería difícil.

Luego de unas horas, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. Misato estaba sentada en la cama mirando atentamente a la figura. Era Sasuke.

\- Sigue este pasillo hasta el final, dobla a la derecha y vete – dijo Sasuke

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Vete – gruñó el Uchiha

\- ¿Cómo sé que es verdad? – cuestionó Misato poniéndose de pie – por lo que sé, la última vez que te vi trataste de matarme – Sasuke no respondió – no caeré en tu trampa, Sasuke – el shinobi se acercó hasta quedar cara a cara

\- No hagas que me arrepienta, Misato – habló Sasuke – vete – ordenó

La joven mantuvo su mirada penetrante por unos segundos. Ojos miel y ébano cruzaron miradas intensamente hasta que Misato decidió hacerle caso y escapar. De hecho, a buscar al Equipo Siete y poder traer a Sasuke de regreso, sola no podría.

Sasuke vio cómo la kunoichi pasó por su lado. Se dio la vuelta y lo último que vio fue su cabello rojo ondeándose. Sabía que era una idiotez haberla ayudado a escapar, pero por alguna razón no podía evitarlo. Y no pensaba reflexionar sobre eso, tenía que asesinar a Itachi.

Mientras Misato corría muy sigilosamente, en el pasillo, la pared comenzó a caer. Sorprendida, se detuvo allí y se encontró con Yamato y Naruto que estaban infiltrándose en la guarida.

\- ¡Misato-chan! – exclamó Naruto

\- ¡Sshhhh! – chilló Misato – podrán escucharnos, habla en voz baja

\- Estábamos preocupados cuando vimos que las llamas te llevaron – dijo Yamato – dame los detalles de lo que te pasó, mientras buscamos a Sai

\- De acuerdo, lo importante es que vi a Sasuke – dijo Misato – está aquí – Naruto la miró sorprendido

Los tres ninjas comenzaron a recorrer la guarida, hasta que finalmente lo encontraron en una habitación cerrada con llave. Por lo que Yamato, uso su Mokuton para abrirla con facilidad.

\- Supuse que estarías aquí – dijo el ninja

\- No se puede esperar menos de un Anbu personal del Hokage – comentó Sai – veo que ese cadáver no te engañó para nada

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios nos traicionaste?! – gruñó Naruto con enojo

\- No deberías ser tan escandaloso o las cosas se pondrán difíciles – respondió Sai con calma

\- ¡Bastardo!

\- Naruto – llamó la kunoichi seriamente

\- Por cierto, ten esto – dijo Yamato entregándole su libro

\- Gracias

\- Las órdenes de Danzo, ¿no? – preguntó Yamato – trama algo que involucra a Orochimaru, y tu eres su intermediario

\- Quieren unirse para intentar una nueva invasión a Konoha, ¿no es así? – preguntó Misato

\- No, se equiv

\- ¡Sabemos que esa sonrisa es falsa! – interrumpió Naruto – ¡y también sabemos que estás mintiendo!

\- Ahora que me han descubierto, mi misión ha fracasado – respondió Sai – no puedo eliminarlos a todos yo solo, no hay razón para intentar ocultar la verdad, es justo como han dicho estamos tratando de destruir Konoha

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Se me ordenó estar al lado de Orochimaru con el entendimiento que le ayudaría a conspirar contra Konoha – explicó Sai

\- ¡¿Entiendes lo que estás diciendo?! – exclamó Naruto con enojo

\- No solo eso, también debo enviar secretamente información sobre Orochimaru a Danzo-sama – continuó Sai – en otras palabras, también soy un espía

\- Continúa hablando – ordenó Yamato sacando un kunai

\- ¿Entonces se supone que debes formar una alianza con Orochimaru mientras lo espías por la espalda? – cuestionó Misato

\- Hai – asintió Sai – en el momento en que Konoha sea destruida, Orochimaru nos traicionará sin lugar a dudas, es una medida preventiva para asegurarnos de mantener la delantera

\- Ya veo – dijo Yamato

\- La información que escribo en mis pergaminos toma la forma de pequeños animales, asi es como puedo filtrar información sin poner en peligro mi seguridad – explicó el shinobi – fui elegido para esta misión por esa habilidad

\- Si Konoha es consumida por el caos, mucha gente morirá otra vez – dijo Misato observando al ninja

\- No me interesa, solo sigo órdenes – respondió Sai – por cierto, el nombre Sai se me fue asignado para esta misión, yo no soy nadie, solo uno de los brazos de Danzo-sama. Yo no existo, por eso es inútil decirme algo

\- Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué sigues valorando tanto ese libro de dibujos? – cuestionó Misato – no hay shinobi que pueda eliminar por completo sus emociones

En ese momento, Sai recordó a su hermano. Yamato relató cómo los ninjas de raíz son entrenados especialmente para matar sus emociones, al igual que una vez hizo la Sangrienta Aldea Oculta entre la Niebla. Naruto recordó a Zabuza, y el relato sobre ese entrenamiento.

Yamato le preguntó sobre los dibujos del libro y qué había pasado con su hermano. Le respondió que jamás lucharon y que nunca pudo recordar lo que quería dibujar en la página central.

Finalmente, el Equipo Siete llevó a Sai afuera de la guarida.

\- Lo lamento, Sai – dijo Yamato – dejaré mi clon de madera para que te vigile

\- ¡Bien! Es hora de terminar el trabajo y rescatar a Sasuke – exclamó Naruto

\- Deberías darte por vencido – dijo Sai – conocí a Sasuke-kun, él está siempre al lado de Orochimaru. En otras palabras, tendrás que pelear contra Orochimaru otra vez, además…

\- ¿Además qué, dattebayo?

\- Ya no le importas a Sasuke-kun – dijo Sai – ¿por qué quieres tanto traerlo de vuelta incluso arriesgando tu vida contra Orochimaru, sabiendo que piensa tan poco de ti?

\- Hace tiempo, no soportaba a Sasuke – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa – aunque ninguno de los dos tuviera familia, él era un élite y yo por más que entrenara me sentía inferior – miró a Misato – pero fue muy divertido cuando estábamos todos juntos, después de Misato, él… me reconoció más que ningún otro. Sasuke es mi amigo, alguien con el que finalmente pude establecer un lazo

\- ¿Un lazo? Aun así contra Orochimaru…

\- ¡No me importa contra quién tenga que luchar! – exclamó Naruto con determinación – ¡Aunque Orochimaru me haga pedazos, me llevaré a Sasuke de vuelta!

En ese momento, Kabuto hizo su aparición. Una gran lucha comenzó, Naruto hizo su rasengan asestándole al ninja médico, Misato detuvo el próximo ataque del ninja con su gran fuerza y Yamato aprovechó la situación para atraparlo con madera. Sai fue liberado por Kabuto durante la pelea, pero gracias a Naruto accedió a buscar a Sasuke en la guarida.

Antes de que fueran a buscar a Sasuke, el ninja médico Kabuto intentó amenazarlos y reveló que Sasuke ya habría terminado su entrenamiento y estaría descansando en su habitación. Yamato dejó un clon de madera para que lo vigilara y el Equipo Siete partió a su encuentro. Todos los miembros se separaron para encontrarlo más rápido.

Misato corría por la guarida revisando cada puerta rápidamente, necesitaban encontrar a Sasuke. Frunció el ceño al sentir la presencia de Orochimaru y Naruto cerca. Luego se reencontró con Naruto y Yamato que rápidamente le explicaron que la verdadera misión de Sai era asesinar a Sasuke, pero Naruto relató que Sai pudo recordar el dibujo de su libro y que era diferente. Nuevamente se separaron en busca de Sasuke.

De repente, una gran explosión movilizó a la guarida. Misato percibió que se trataba de Sasuke, rápidamente se dirigió hacia la explosión. Vio a Sai, corrió más rápido y lo inmovilizó con sus cadenas.

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces más nos traicionarás, Sai?! – exclamó Misato enojada

\- Misato – dijo Sasuke

La kunoichi se sorprendió al verlo de nuevo, ya que ahora podía observarlo mejor. En la oscuridad pudo reconocerlo pero ahora era más claro.

Finalmente, Naruto llegó al lugar. Observó hacia arriba y la luz del sol cegó sus ojos, y cuando recuperó la visión pudo ver a Sasuke.

\- Naruto – llamó Sasuke – así que tu también has venido, ¿Kakashi también vino?

\- No, Kakashi no pudo venir – dijo Yamato haciendo su aparición – el nuevo Equipo Kakashi te llevará de regreso a la aldea

\- ¿Equipo Kakashi? – dijo Sasuke – ¿Así que él es mi reemplazo? – preguntó al verlo desenfundar su espada

\- Sai, ¿Qué rayos haces? – preguntó Misato seriamente

\- Otro perdedor que se une al grupo – se burló Sasuke – él me dijo algo sobre querer proteger mi lazo con Naruto

\- Mi misión secreta era asesinar a Sasuke – dijo Sai – pero ya no me importan mis órdenes, quiero actuar bajo mi propia voluntad, y creo que Naruto-kun me ayudará a recordar lo que era sentir – afirmó – pienso que es algo muy importante – miró a Sasuke – No sé mucho sobre ti pero debe haber una razón por la que Naruto-kun y Misato-chan hayan venido hasta aquí solo por ti, ellos harán lo que sea para no dejar que se rompan sus lazos contigo – apretó el agarre de su katana – yo todavía no lo comprendo, pero Sasuke-kun, tú deberías entenderlo

\- Sí, lo entiendo – aseguró Sasuke – ¡pero por eso los corté! – exclamó – solo tengo un lazo de odio con mi hermano, el resto de lazos me estorban y me impiden centrarme en mi mayor deseo y en los sentimientos que importan

\- ¡¿Por qué no me mataste aquella vez?! – gritó Naruto – ¡¿Es así como rompes los lazos, Sasuke!?

\- Es muy simple, no es que no pudiese romper mi lazo contigo, es que solo no quise obtener poder como dijo mi hermano – respondió Sasuke con calma – lo mismo va para ti, Misato – ella frunció el ceño

\- ¿A qué te refieres, dattebayo?

\- No tengo por qué explicártelo – respondió el Uchiha – solo te diré que aquella vez te dejé vivo porque quise

De repente, Sasuke se apareció delante de Naruto. El ninja lo tomó del hombro.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿tú no querías ser Hokage? – preguntó Sasuke – deberías estar entrenando en vez de estar buscándome así que ahora porque quiero – tomó el mango de espada y la desenfundó lentamente – voy a acabar contigo de una vez

\- Alguien que no puede salvar a sus amigos, no merece ser Hokage – respondió Naruto con seriedad – ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Sasuke movió su espada directo a la espalda de Naruto para apuñalarlo pero Misato intervino inmovilizando la espada con sus bisturí de chakra y sus cadenas de diamantina flotando a su alrededor amenazadoramente.

\- No permitiré que le hagas daño – habló Misato seriamente

Sasuke fijó su mirada en la joven, pudo ver que hablaba en serio. Entrecerró sus ojos. Las manos de Misato rebozaban de chakra médico, ella estaba dispuesta a proteger a Naruto. No permitiría que lo lastimaran.

\- Has bloqueado bien mi ataque – dijo Sasuke sin emociones

Al instante, Naruto se salió de su agarre dando una vuelta. Yamato hizo su técnica de madera para atraparlo pero Sasuke hizo su chidori nagashi para quitarse a Naruto y Sai, y también eliminar la técnica de madera.

Con unos sellos rápidos, Misato realizó una gran bola de agua pero Sasuke la disolvió con su bola de fuego. Una gran nube de vapor se produjo.

Yamato intentó atrapar a Sasuke en una jaula de madera pero fracasó por la gran velocidad del ninja.

\- ¡Orochimaru te robará el cuerpo! – exclamó Naruto con desesperación – ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!

\- Si pasa eso, que pase – respondió fríamente Sasuke – aún piensas como un niño, Naruto. La venganza lo es todo para mi, mientras pueda cumplirla, no me importa lo que me pase a mi o a otros – continuó – te lo explicaré, en este momento, ni Orochimaru, ni yo podemos contra Itachi pero si sacrificando mi cuerpo a Orochimaru es la única forma de matarlo, daré mi vida cuantas veces sea necesario

\- Naruto, Misato me gustaría no tener que herirlo frente a ustedes pero debo ir en serio ahora – habló Yamato – él es igual a Orochimaru, un ninja solitario que desertó de la aldea y que no se puede dejar libre, ¡lo llevaremos de vuelta a Konoha!

\- ¿Konoha? – cuestionó Sasuke – ya estoy harto de ustedes – plantó su katana Kusanagi en el suelo – ¡Se acabó! – elevó su brazo

\- No usarás esa técnica, Sasuke-kun – dijo Orochimaru reteniendo su brazo

\- Suéltame

\- Vaya, ¿todavía sigues respondiéndole de esa manera a Orochimaru-sama? – preguntó Kabuto

\- No veo una razón para detenerme – respondió Sasuke – ¿sabes lo que planea Akatsuki, no es así? Por eso queremos que Konoha nos ayude a eliminarlos, aunque sea solo uno – observó a los ninjas de la Hoja – si los otros miembros de Akatsuki interfieren, entonces tendrás más problemas para realizar tu venganza, ¿cierto?

\- Qué excusa más ridícula

\- Es una oportunidad para mejorar tus posibilidades en al menos un uno por ciento – continuó Kabuto

\- Vámonos – ordenó Orochimaru soltando el brazo de Sasuke

Una llamarada de fuego comenzó a desaparecerlos. El Uchiha miró por última vez a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. De repente, Misato se apareció frente a Sasuke, y velozmente, rozó su mano en su hombro. El ninja frunció el ceño y pareció decirle algo pero el fuego terminó de consumirlos. Lo último que vio Sasuke fue la mirada determinada de Misato.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. La Profecía

_"Ellos estarán a tu lado por siempre"_

El sol brillaba fuertemente sobre una ventana de color verde oscuro, la persona que descansaba en la habitación se despertó abruptamente cuando un rayo del sol iluminó su rostro. La joven pelirroja refunfuñó palabras y se levantó para darse una ducha.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina y se encontró con dos ninjas, a los cuales ya los consideraba familia. Ella sonrió.

\- Buenos días – saludó Misato, el ninja mayor gruñó un saludo y el otro sonrió – ¿qué tal la misión?

\- Un éxito – respondió Zabuza – nos han ascendido a jounin

\- ¡Felicidades! - sonrió Misato a los ninjas

\- Gracias, Misato-chan – sonrió levemente Haku

Después del desayuno, Misato decidió dar un paseo por la aldea y quizás comprar algunos dulces. La aldea de la hoja era un lugar realmente hermoso, lo que la hacía tan especial era la gente. Aquellos aldeanos y niños vivían tranquilamente, como lo merecían. Todos provenientes de distintos clanes y familias convivían en paz.

La brisa del viento llamó la atención de la joven, las ramas de los árboles se balanceaban al ritmo del viento. Misato deseó que esto durara por siempre, la naturaleza era increíble. La ninja tocó la corteza de un árbol, y sintió una conexión especial, ella sabía que era por su Mokuton.

Desde su lugar, vio a Naruto sentado en un escalón con aspecto preocupado y triste. Se acercó a su lado.

\- Hola Naruto, ¿estás bien? - saludó Misato

\- Hola – saludó el ninja – sí, estoy bien, dattebayo

\- Es que te ves un poco triste – fue interrumpida

\- Misato-san, se requiere su presencia en la Torre Hokage – dijo un anbu para luego desaparecer

\- Bueno, el deber llama – respondió Misato – Naruto, relájate, te prometo que encontraremos a Sasuke – sonrió levemente

Misato desapareció en un flash rojo y apareció en la oficina de Lady Tsunade. Ella sabía que estos llamados repentinos siempre develaban algo serio.

\- Misato, tengo una misión especial para ti – informó Tsunade

\- ¿De qué se trata? - preguntó la kunoichi

\- La misión consiste en que recolectes información sobre Akatsuki – dijo Tsunade – es una misión muy peligrosa, debes tener cuidado con quienes hables durante la misión

\- ¿Por qué yo, Tsunade-obasan? - preguntó Misato – Akatsuki también está buscándome y esta misión sería facilitarle su objetivo – reflexionó

\- Estoy consciente de eso, el problema es que mis anbus sensores están en misión de largo plazo y los demás sensores son muy pocos y no calificados para este tipo de misión – respondió Tsunade

\- Está bien, ¿a dónde iré? - preguntó Misato

\- Irás primero a la Aldea de la Lluvia – respondió la Hokage – allí es el foco de la información, es un lugar muy peligroso, la información sobre la aldea está en este informe – le entregó una carpeta azul – léelo con atención, no pierdas detalles

\- De acuerdo, Tsunade-obasan – asintió Misato sosteniendo la carpeta azul

\- En cada misión corre peligro la vida de los shinobi pero en esta en especial, el peligro es inminente, necesito que te cuides mucho – Misato asintió comprendiendo

\- ¿Cuánto durará la misión? - preguntó Misato

\- No lo sé, por eso envíame una invocación para mantenerme actualizada de la situación – dijo Tsunade – por cierto, esta misión es ultra secreta y nadie puede saber sobre esto

\- Hai

\- Sales ahora mismo – informó Tsunade y se posicionó frente a su sobrina – Cuidate, Misato, no quiero que te pase nada

\- Volveré sana y salva, Tsunade-obasan – dijo Misato seriamente para luego sonreírle

\- Esa es mi pequeña Senju – se abrazaron en despedida

\- Me despediré de los demás, hasta luego – se despidió Misato

Tsunade observó cómo su sobrina se dio vuelta y se retiró de la habitación. Lo último que vio fue su cabello rojo ondeándose.

La kunoichi se dirigió al departamento de Naruto para despedirse, al llegar se encontró con que no había nadie. Finalmente, fue hacia el hospital, quizás estaba allí.

\- Con permiso – dijo Misato entrando a la habitación de Kakashi – Naruto con que aquí estás – sonrió

\- ¡Hola de nuevo, Misato-chan! - saludó Naruto – tengo nuevas noticias – dijo serio – Kakashi-sensei, me dará un entrenamiento especial para mejorar mi rasengan y quizás lo supere

\- Genial, Naruto – asintió Misato

\- Luego te entrenaré, Misato-chan – dijo Kakashi

\- Me temo que no podremos entrenar, iré a una misión y salgo ahora mismo, vengo a despedirme – comentó la joven

\- ¿Irás sola? - preguntó Naruto y ella negó – yo me uniré, dattebayo

\- No puedes, Naruto – dijo Misato- es una misión sencilla, además debes entrenar, volveré antes de que te des cuenta – sonrió y este asintió – Cuídense y suerte con el entrenamiento – se despidió

\- Suerte, Misato-chan – dijo Kakashi sospechando de la misión

\- ¡Hasta luego, Misato-chan! - Naruto la abrazo y ella le correspondió

La joven sonrió antes de desaparecer en un flash rojo y aparecer en su departamento. Tomó una mochila que siempre tenía lista, guardó unas armas, se colocó un manto negro con capucha y se teletransportó a la entrada de la aldea.

 **Dos días después en la noche**

Una fuerte tormenta se desató en medio de la caminata de Misato. Ella vio que no podría seguir, por lo tanto buscó refugio en una cueva. Allí dentro, encendió una fogata para mantenerse caliente.

Mientras la fogata se encendía, Misato decidió inspeccionar la cueva. Tocando las paredes para ver si no había jutsus, sintió una presencia y se dirigió a la zona, y pudo ver una pequeña luz que provenía detras de una gran roca.

La joven kunoichi, destruyó la roca y entró a la habitación escondida. Colocó un genjutsu donde estaba la roca por si aparecía alguien.

\- Te estaba esperando – dijo una voz desde una esquina

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Misato sacando un kunai

\- Mi nombre es Hitomi – respondió la anciana poniéndose de pie – y tú eres Misato Senju

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- He vivido demasiado tiempo, más del que debería – respondió Hitomi – y ahora mi vida está llegando a su fin, he esperado mucho tiempo por este momento – sonrió levemente

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Misato

\- Sé quién eres, conozco toda tu vida y también sé que viniste a este mundo confundida – dijo Hitomi – con una misión desde el vientre materno, con consciencia que ningún bebé debería tener – Misato entrecerró los ojos – no sé si sabes, pero hay una profecía sobre tu llegada

\- ¿Qué profecía? - cuestionó Misato

\- La profecía dice que el alma de otro mundo vendría al nuestro reencarnando en una niña de cabellos rojos, y aquella niña montaría un gran dragón ébano trayendo la paz a nuestra tierra y restaurando la grandeza de su antecesor – relató Hitomi con aspecto melancólico

\- ¿Montar un dragón? No existen – dijo Misato confundida, la anciana sonrió

\- Todo lo que no veas no significa que no exista – respondió Hitomi misteriosamente – eres la niña de la profecía, el día que naciste supe que habías llegado porque una ráfaga de tu chakra se dispersó por todo el mundo, imperceptible a los no sensibles pero desde luego que lo sentí – sonrió

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

\- Soy una Uzumaki como tú, una antecesora claramente – respondió Hitomi para sorpresa de la joven – la profecía fue develada muchos años antes, y varias personas creyeron ser la profecía pero ninguno lo era hasta tu llegada. Todos los Uzumaki conocen esta profecía pero como sabrás, nuestra gran aldea fue destruida – relató con tristeza – ahora los Uzumaki que quedan están dispersos en el mundo probablemente ocultando su identidad por las represalias sin sentido

\- Siempre me entristeció que nuestro clan terminará así de destruido – dijo Misato con pesar

\- Tú, mi niña, traerás de regreso a los Uzumaki a su antigua gloria – respondió Hitomi con confianza – quiero mostrarte algo, querida

\- Muéstrame

\- Debes acompañarme, es otra dimensión – dijo Hitomi, Misato asintió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía

La anciana se teletransportó junto a Misato a otra tierra. Apenas la joven abrió los ojos pudo ver un gran paraíso, infinidad de hermosos árboles y grandes montañas. Grandes piedras dispersas con flores a su alrededor.

Hitomi vio cuán impresionada estaba la kunoichi.

\- Hattori – llamó la anciana con voz firme

Un fuerte viento se desató, Misato puso el brazo sobre su rostro. El viento se hizo más fuerte cuando un gran dragón negro apareció volando por el cielo para luego descender velozmente. El suelo tembló cuando el intimidante dragón se posó sobre el. Misato vio sorprendida la existencia del dragón. Aquel ser majestuoso era impresionante. El dragón la miró atentamente con sus ojos rojos.

\- Hattori, te presento a Misato – dijo Hitomi – es la niña de la profecía

\- Huelo el miedo en ti, mortal – habló con voz gruesa Hattori

\- Es normal entre los mortales, especialmente cuando nos sentimos intimidados – respondió Misato con calma, el dragón la miró intensamente

\- ¿Los demás vendrán? - preguntó Hitomi

\- No hasta que la mortal se gane mi confianza – respondió Hattori con severidad desplegando sus alas para luego retirarse con elegancia

\- Es increíble – comentó Misato cuando el dragón se fue

\- Lo sé, algún día la profecía se cumplirá en su totalidad – sonrió Hitomi - gánate su confianza, luego te vendré a buscar – desapareció en una bola de humo

\- ¿Qué? ¡No me dejes sola! - gritó Misato al aire

La joven kunoichi se sentía sola y confundida, además tenía una misión que cumplir. Esto le llevaría más de lo esperado. Mordió su pulgar.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! - la joven plantó su mano en el suelo

\- Misato-sama – saludó un tigre pequeño

\- Entrégale este mensaje a la Hokage, dile que la misión tardará más de lo esperado, estoy en una situación complicada que resolveré – dijo Misato

\- ¡Hai! - desapareció

En ese instante, Misato volvió a admirar la belleza de la naturaleza y se dio cuenta que estaba oscureciendo, encendió una fogata junto a un árbol y se sentó a descansar. Mientras ella descansaba, un dragón de color marrón la observó por orden de su señor. Ese mortal era interesante, tenía un chakra especial. Nadie había entrado en esta dimensión sin permiso de la anciana Uzumaki.

Un par de días después, Misato se despertó por un grito de dolor. Observó a su alrededor, y vio que un dragón mediano se había apuñalado con una gran rama.

Al instante, Misato le quitó la rama y este dolorido abrió su gran hocico gruñéndole. La joven no se apartó, se quedó allí esperando que se diera cuenta que solo ayudó. El dragón se detuvo de gruñirle y la miró. Misato se acercó lentamente con su mano repleta en chakra médico, el dragón le permitió acercarse y ella lo curó. El dragón resopló en agradecimiento y se fue volando alto. Ella lo observó volar maravillada.

Desde un gran árbol, el gran dragón Hattori observó a la niña, era una buena persona, curó a su hijo menor de una gran herida a pesar de que podría haberla matado. Con solo ese acto de bondad, se había ganado su confianza.

De repente, la anciana apareció al lado del majestuoso dragón. Este la miró en reconocimiento.

\- ¿La aceptas? - preguntó la señora

\- Sí – respondió escuetamente y ella sonrió – no entiendo por qué sigues con ese disfraz, muéstrate ante mí como en verdad eres – la mujer deshizo el jutsu prohibido revelando su identidad

Aquel aspecto de anciana se desvaneció para poder verse a una mujer alta, de cabellos rojos peinados en dos rodetes, y kimono blanco decorado con flores, además tenía un rombo violeta en su frente.

\- Mito, sé que tu vida está llegando a tu fin lo veo en tus ojos – dijo Hattori – jamás olvidaré nuestras experiencias en vida, te llevaré por siempre en mi corazón – el dragón la miró – ahora la sangre de tu sangre, nos acompañará

\- Yo tampoco te olvidaré, mi querido Hattori – sonrió Mito con cariño – te llevaré en mi alma y corazón – le acarició el hocico con escamas negras – recuerda, mi muerte solo es el porvenir de la nueva generación, como has dicho, la sangre de mi sangre – el dragón asintió meláncolico – ahora, vayamos con Misato – volvió a usar el jutsu de anciana

Ambos encontraron a Misato sentada sobre una gran roca, al parecer estaba meditando. La presencia de ambos hizo que abriera los ojos y se bajara de la roca.

\- Misato, quiero decirte algunas cosas – la joven la miró atentamente – esta no es mi verdadera apariencia – deshizo el jutsu mostrándose verdaderamente para gran sorpresa de Misato

\- Mito Uzumaki – amplió los ojos sorprendida – es imposible

\- Desde que relevé al Kyubi a otro contenedor, una niña llamada Kushina, debí morir pero no lo hice – respondió Mito sacando las dudas – todos creyeron que había muerto y me fui de la aldea, sin Hashirama no me veía un buen futuro, la guerra se aproximaba y quería hacer una buena acción, volví a mis antiguas raíces de este mundo porque mi aldea estaba destruida, alguna vez yo monté este dragón en las épocas de batallas antiguas donde no había aldeas sino clanes que peleaban entre sí – relató Mito – cuando Uzushiogakure vio que era su fin en aquellos tiempos, llevó a los dragones a otra dimensión con un fuinjutsu especial para que ellos vivieran una larga vida en paz y además la profecía estaría asegurada – sonrió – ahora que estás aquí, mi deber ha terminado, tu cuidarás a los dragones y ellos te cuidarán a ti, no son invocaciones, son seres especiales que no responden ni a invocaciones, ni esclavitud, ellos sabrán cuando requieras su presencia, estarán a tu lado por siempre – explicó Mito con tranquilidad

\- Es increíble, Mito-sama – dijo Misato – la admiro profundamente, y prometo cuidar a los dragones tanto como usted lo hizo, además es mi bisabuela y haré lo necesario para ayudar

\- De acuerdo, me siento orgullosa de ti, por cierto nadie debe saber de esto, siempre persigue el bien común y no las ambiciones terrenales – sonrió- cuando estés lista, el mundo verá a los dragones de nuevo – sonrió Mito – ahora ven, siéntate conmigo – se sentó bajo un gran árbol

Ambas mujeres estaban sentadas mientras el dragón se posó a su lado y se recostó. Mito le pidió a Misato que le contara sobre sus aventuras. La joven sabía que estaba muriendo así que cumplió su deseo, comenzó a contarle sobre sus padres, Kenji y Kasumi, sobre sus mejores amigos Naruto y Sasuke, el Equipo Siete y demás aventuras. Mientras relataba, Misato sostuvo su delicada mano hasta que la vida de Mito se desvaneció por completo. La joven derramó lágrimas por su bisabuela, el gran Hattori lloró una lágrima por Mito. Jamás la olvidarían.

Mientras tanto, Misato pensó en todos los sacrificios que Mito había hecho. Le dijo que no persiguiera ambiciones propias, por lo tanto Misato miró el sello de su mano. Aquel sello que le hizo a Sasuke, era su amigo, no podía dejarlo ir así sin más. Le ayudaría pero no obligándolo, sino revelándole la verdad. Elegiría ese camino de certeza y no de mentiras.

Luego, Misato hizo con su Mokuton un ataúd de madera, allí colocó el cuerpo de Mito. Junto a Hattori eligieron un lugar debajo de un hermoso árbol con grandes ramas y allí Misato cavó una tumba y puso el ataúd allí. Hattori reunió a todos los dragones, Misato los observó muy sorprendida, eran intimidantes y majestuosos.

La joven kunoichi se posicionó al lado de la tumba ya cubierta de tierra, Hattori estaba a su lado y los demás dragones alrededor esperando el atardecer y recordar a Mito Uzumaki como la gran kunoichi y persona que fue, una gran heroína de la Hoja, la persona especial que cuidó a los dragones.

Luego de unos días en la dimensión junto a los dragones, Misato tuvo que marcharse para continuar con la misión pero volvería a la dimensión cada día para cuidarlos. Hattori le enseñó el jutsu para teletransportarse allí.

Finalmente, Misato se despidió y marchó rumbo a la Aldea de la Lluvia, debía conseguir información. Se colocó su manto negro y cubrió su rostro con la capucha, se acercaban duros acontecimientos.


	9. Entrenamiento Parte I

_"La vida de las personas no termina cuando mueren, termina cuando pierden su fe"_

Misato suspiró profundamente al ver la aldea de la lluvia frente a ella. Había leído el informe que Tsunade le había dado y se veía muy difícil entrar allí. Estaba segura que la detectarían, eran muy cuidadosos. Demasiado para su gusto.

La joven se ajustó su capa, el frío de la lluvia llegaba a su piel. En ese instante desapareció en un flash rojo, y apareció sobre un edificio cercano. Disimulando normalidad mientras mantenía su chakra oculto, descendió en una calle principal.

Una figura de ángel llamó su atención. Era una especie de estatua de papel, frunció el ceño. Esa estatua emanaba chakra. Comenzó a caminar por las distintas tiendas de comida y artefactos cuando de repente cinco shinobi de la lluvia se posicionaron a su alrededor.

Misato frunció el ceño, era imposible, había ocultado su chakra para disimular ser civil. No entendía cómo la habían descubierto. Esto no era bueno. La joven retiró su capucha dejando ver su apariencia y en condición pacífica.

Aquello no bastó para los ninjas, por lo tanto, dos de ellos comenzaron a realizar sellos velozmente y sin darle tiempo a nada, pusieron los sellos en ambos brazos de la kunoichi. Misato sintió una gran baja de su chakra, le habían suprimido más del ochenta por ciento de su chakra. Cayó de rodillas. Incluso los ninjas fueron afectados, la gran supresión requería sus chakras. Los otros tres ninjas, la levantaron bruscamente a la vista de los demás civiles y la llevaron a una gran torre de aspecto tenebroso.

Allí, la sentaron en una silla mientras solo una pequeña luz alumbraba su rostro. Misato estaba pálida, su chakra estaba demasiado bajo, no podía ni siquiera curar. Por más que liberara su Byakugou, el sello que le colocaron iba a suprimirlo también. No podía arriesgarse tanto.

La joven estuvo varias horas sentada allí, sintiendo la presencia de diez shinobi custodiándola. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, los diez shinobi se retiraron. La persona se posicionó frente a Misato. Ella lo vio y ocultó su sorpresa. Era un hombre lleno de metales y de pelo naranja. Un recuerdo centelló en su mente, le provocó un gran dolor de cabeza. Ella lo conocía de algún lugar.

\- Nagato – murmuró Misato entrecerrando los ojos

\- Así que me conoces – habló el ninja

Misato no respondió.

\- Nos hiciste un favor en venir, no tendremos que ir a buscarte, Misato-san – dijo el ninja alias Pain – tu chakra nos adelantará más de lo esperado – Misato gruñó y cuando elevó su chakra, el sello lo reprimió y se sintió más cansada – no podrás utilizar ninguno de tus poderes, el sello que te colocaron no lo permitirá – habló sin emociones – no te queda mucho en esta vida, pero experimentarás el verdadero dolor – dijo retirándose de la habitación

Misato lo maldijo mentalmente. En ese momento, una voz resonó en su mente. Era Hattori.

 _\- Estás en problemas, niña – habló el dragón_

 _\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Misato en su mente_

 _\- Luego te explicaré – gruñó Hattori – ahora, te salvaremos_

 _\- No vengan aquí, es peligroso incluso para ustedes y no estoy en condiciones para luchar – advirtió Misato_

 _\- Nosotros somos rival para cualquier mortal – dijo Hattori seriamente – pero dada las condiciones, te invocaremos aquí y nos desharemos del sello de represión_

 _\- ¿Cómo lo harán? - preguntó la kunoichi_

 _\- Relájate, y el resto lo haremos nosotros – dijo Hattori_

Misato se removió en su silla y decidió cerrar los ojos. Comenzó a meditar llegando a un gran estado de relajación y concentración. Cualquier persona que la viera pensaría que estaba durmiendo. En ese instante, el cuerpo de Misato comenzó a brillar. Grandes llamas comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo. Esto llamó la atención de los ninjas que inmediatamente llamaron a su líder.

En pocos segundos, el cuerpo de Misato fue consumido por unas intensas llamas de fuego y lo que quedo fueron cenizas. Cuando Pain llegó a la habitación, observó atentamente las cenizas, tomó un puñado en su mano derecha y la tiró al suelo. La había subestimado.

Mientras tanto, Misato ya estaba en la dimensión de los dragones y un dragón en especial le quitó el sello. Ella les agradeció por haberla salvado. Varios dragones rugieron agitando las alas, estaban felices de su regreso.

\- Niña, debes saber algo – comenzó Hattori

\- Dime, Hattori-sama – asintió Misato escuchando atentamente

\- Para completar nuestra unión de eternidad debes hacer un sacrificio – dijo Hattori – al igual que lo hizo Mito

\- ¿Qué clase de sacrificio?

\- Para poder usar nuestros poderes al máximo mutuamente y llegar a unificarlos debes renacer de nuevo – explicó Hattori – pero esta vez, renacerás entre los elementos del mundo y estaremos complementados al completo

\- Entiendo – asintió Misato con la mirada en el cielo

\- Es el precio del uso de un poder extraordinario, y la apertura de nuevos poderes como el Modo Sabio – continuó el gran dragón

\- ¿Modo sabio?

\- Claro – asintió Hattori – Mito no pudo llegar a esa etapa pero presiento que tú sí – Misato lo miró atentamente – yo te avisaré cuando sea el momento

\- Espero que sí – sonrió levemente Misato – estaré lista cuando quieras, Hattori-sama – este la miró seriamente – ¿cómo podré volver a mi dimensión?

\- Volverás a tu aldea, te llevaremos a las puertas principales – explicó Hattori

\- Hai, ¿ustedes me llevarán? - preguntó Misato sorprendida

\- No, los mortales no están listos para ver dragones – respondió Hattori – primero debe verte el mundo a ti – dijo misteriosamente

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Prepárate, aparecerás en Konoha – dijo Hattori ignorando su pregunta

Instantáneamente, Misato apareció en las puertas de la aldea siendo recibida por los ninjas vigilantes. Fue llevada a la Torre Hokage, donde la recibió Lady Tsunade.

\- Hokage-sama, la misión fue un fracaso – informó Misato en posición firme

\- Dime todo sobre la misión – ordenó Tsunade firmando unos papeles para luego observarla

Tal como ordenó Tsunade, la kunoichi le informó todo lo sucedido omitiendo su encuentro con Mito Uzumaki y los dragones. No podía revelarlo todavía. Cuando terminó, Lady Tsunade la envió a descansar pero antes le habló sobre lo que pasó en la aldea, y sobre un chico llamado Sora que poseía el chakra del Kyubi.

El resto del día, Misato estuvo tomando un largo baño para luego dormir profundamente. De esta manera podría restaurar su energía. Al día siguiente, Misato desayunó con Zabuza y Haku quienes irían de misión en unas pocas horas. Misato les deseó suerte y se retiró para ver a su compañero de equipo.

Mientras caminaba pudo ver varias personas transportando madera para reparar edificios. La kunoichi se dirigió al hospital donde estaba Naruto recuperándose de sus heridas. Al entrar a la habitación, Naruto medio dormido estaba ahogándose con una manzana.

\- ¡No le prestes atención, Misato! - exclamó Sakura mirándolo de reojo

\- Pero, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Misato confundida

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? - habló Kakashi entrando a la habitación

\- ¡¿Por qué no hay gente normal en esta aldea?! - gritó Sakura

\- Parece que sucedió mientras yo no estaba – comentó Kakashi

\- Kakashi-sensei, ¿donde estabas? - preguntó Naruto

\- Ah, ya sabes – respondió aburrido

\- Un clásico de Kakashi-sensei – dijo Misato rodando los ojos

\- Con que aquí estabas – comentó Asuma abriendo la puerta – Kakashi, ¿me das un momento? Por cierto, Naruto y Sai, les traje esto – les acercó una canaste llena de manzanas rojas y verdes

\- Ya tengo suficientes manzanas – dijo Naruto con aspecto deprimido

\- Las manzanas te harán bien, Naruto – dijo Misato tomando una para luego morderla – están jugosas – sonrió

Asuma y Kakashi llegaron a un pasillo poco transitado, Kakashi se sentó en un banco. Comenzaron a hablar sobre la misión de Kakashi de observar el exterior. Asuma se veía nervioso pero feliz.

\- Naruto y Misato se están desarrollando bien – comentó Asuma

\- Lo mismo va para Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino – respondió Kakashi – la siguiente generación está creciendo, antes de que nos demos cuenta, nos dejarán tirados

\- ¡Oye, oye! ¡Todavía falta mucho para que me superen! – exclamó Asuma, Kakashi rió – pero, será algo bueno para Konoha

\- ¿Qué querías decirme? - preguntó Kakashi

\- Bueno, a decir verdad... - se rascó el cuello nerviosamente

\- Ahí estás, por fin te encuentro – sonrió Kurenai

\- Kurenai, ¿pasa algo? - preguntó Kakashi

\- Escuché que Asuma estaba aquí – respondió la kunoichi

\- Entonces, Asuma, ¿qué querías contarme? - preguntó Kakashi curioso

\- Oh, hablaremos de ello en otra ocasión – dijo Asuma nervioso – perdona

\- Ahora sí que quiero saber... - murmuró Kakashi viéndolos caminar

Misato estaba ayudando a Sai a acomodar sus libros cuando Kakashi entró a la habitación nuevamente.

\- Bueno, no te apresures, Naruto – dijo Kakashi al verlo quitarse sus vendas – en este momento, tu entrenamiento es curar tus heridas – habló

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei!

\- Especialmente tú, Naruto – dijo Kakashi – te lo advierto, la única cosa que te espera fuera del hospital es entrenamiento severo que podría traerte de nuevo aquí, o peor – habló mirándolo severamente – ¡Asegúrate de estar preparado para ello!

\- Por supuesto, dattebayo – dijo Naruto asustado

\- Misato-chan, acompáñame a ver a la Hokage – habló Kakashi – Sakura, encárgate de ellos – la chica asintió

Ambos shinobi se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage. Ya era el atardecer, fueron recibidos por Tsunade, Shizune y Yamato que estaban de pie hablando.

\- Leí tu reporte – habló Tsunade mirando por la ventana – ¿funcionará la nueva técnica de Naruto? - Kakashi no respondió – ¿Y bien? - se dio vuelta para mirar al ninja

\- No lo sé – respondió Kakashi – aún no estoy seguro, pero conociéndolo, será capaz de hacerlo. Ese método de entrenamiento está mejorando los resultados. Y más importante que eso, está concentrado en su meta – concluyó

\- Sasuke, ¿eh? - dijo Tsunade – Misato, ha llegado el momento de que entrenes como Shodai Hokage hizo una vez – informó la Hokage – Yamato te entrenará en el arte del Mokuton, te enseñará todo lo que sabe y luego seguirás independientemente – explicó la Hokage

\- Hai – asintió Misato

\- Estos pergaminos que ves aquí fueron escritos a mano por Hashirama – dijo Tsunade señalando una gran cantidad de amplios pergaminos – explica con claridad el Mokuton y todos los jutsus que él creó, tendrás que estudiarlos y ponerlos en práctica con la ayuda de Yamato, ¿entendido?

\- Hai, Hokage-sama – respondió Misato

\- Pueden irse – informó Lady Tsunade

Todos los presentes se retiraron de la oficina Hokage. Cada uno de ellos fue a realizar su tarea, Misato se llevó todos los pergaminos a su casa para estudiarlos.

\- Lady Tsunade, ¿qué sucede? - preguntó Shizune al verla triste

\- Hay mucha presión y expectativas sobre los hombros de Misato – respondió Tsunade – nunca quise que su vida fuera así

\- Es lo que le ha tocado al igual que Naruto, Lady Tsunade

\- Eso es lo que me preocupa, Shizune – respondió la Hokage con preocupación – ambos deben soportar el peso del poder

Shizune frunció el ceño, eso lo sabía. Por el momento, los dos iban poniendo todo de sí y no se daban por vencidos.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi, Yamato, Naruto y Misato estaban en un campo de entrenamiento donde Yamato había creado una cascada para que Naruto entrenara.

\- ¿Seguro que estás bien? Estuviste en el hospital hasta ayer – dijo Yamato

\- Como lo dije, no es tanto problema – sonrió Naruto

\- Dejémonos de tanta charla y sigamos con el entrenamiento – dijo Kakashi bajo una sombra – es lo que me gustaría decir pero primero, repasemos lo básico

\- ¡Olvida todo eso! ¡Y enséñame una nueva técnica, dattebayo! - exclamó Naruto haciendo volteretas

\- Necesitas repasar para continuar, Naruto – dijo Misato mirándolo

\- Por eso es que estás haciendo el entrenamiento de manipulación de naturaleza, ¿recuerdas? - preguntó Yamato – los cinco elementos básicos son fuego, tierra, aire, agua y viento, y el tuyo es...

\- ¡Yo soy de naturaleza viento! - exclamó Naruto interrumpiéndolo

\- Hai, ¿continuamos por donde lo dejamos la última vez? - dijo Kakashi

\- ¡Sí! ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! - Naruto creó miles de clones de sombra – ¡delgado y afilado, dattebayo! - junto ambas manos sobre una pequeña hoja para cortarla con su naturaleza viento – ¡Lo logré! ¿Cómo estuvo eso, Kakashi-sensei? - exclamó para luego desmayarse por el gran uso de chakra

Kakashi sostuvo su cuerpo antes de que cayera al piso y lo recostó sobre la corteza de un árbol para que descansara. Misato le aplicó ninjutsu médico para recuperarlo un poco.

\- Es peligroso pero los clones de sombra masivos hacen que progrese muchísimo más rápido – comentó Misato

\- Bueno, ese es nuestro Naruto – sonrió Kakashi

\- Comencemos, Misato-san – dijo Yamato

\- Hai

Yamato se acercó a una gran caja con el símbolo Senju grabado minuciosamente. Misato lo mira con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué hay en la caja? - pregunta Misato

\- Antiguas pertenencias de Hashirama Senju y un arma pertenecientes a Tobirama Senju – respondió Yamato – Hokage-sama me ha pedido que te entregue esta caja, ahora es tuya

Un poco nerviosa, Misato abrió la caja y se encontró con un gran pergamino de su altura. Lo sacó de la caja y lo tendió en el suelo con cuidado. Lo abrió, era un pergamino de todas las armas de Hashirama. Lo envolvió nuevamente, y fue a buscar el arma de Tobirama.

Estaba guardada en una caja roja y al abrirla, la sacó de su cubierta de terciopelo. Era la Espada del Dios Trueno. Misato no podía salir de su asombro, todo esto ahora le pertenecía. Elementos y armas legendarias a las cuales debería darles un buen uso. Ahora tenía el honor de poseerlas, no se sentía lo suficientemente merecedora de ello.

\- Misato-san, estoy seguro que podrá darles un excelente uso – comentó Yamato

\- Por supuesto que lo hará – dijo Kakashi tocando su hombro – eres excelente, Misato-chan

\- Gracias – asintió Misato con una leve sonrisa

\- Ahora debes aprender a usar estos elementos en combate y por eso te enseñaré Bukijutsu, que consisten en las técnicas de armas – explicó Yamato

\- Hai - dijo Misato con determinación

Misato se colocó el gran pergamino y la Espada del Dios Trueno. Mientras tanto, Kakashi le sugería a Naruto que descansara un poco para poder continuar. Yamato también le dijo que debería cortar la cascada de agua a la mitad con su elemento viento.

Para ello, Kakashi le pidió a Yamato ayuda con el control de chakra para que el Kyubi no interfiriera en el entrenamiento. Yamato creó un poderoso clon de madera para que se encargase de ello, se sentó junto a unas estatuas de madera con una llama de fuego y un extraño símbolo en su mano. Mientras que el verdadero Yamato entrenaba con Misato y sus armas. Poco a poco, los dos ninjas iban desarrollándose un paso más allá, mejorando cada día.


	10. El Sacrificio

_"La acción es mejor que el conocimiento, pero, a fin de hacer lo que correcto, debemos saber lo que hacemos"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.¿

El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo mientras Naruto y Misato entrenaban con toda su energía. El joven shinobi estaba sobre un puente intentando cortar la cascada por la mitad con sus clones de sombra. La kunoichi entrenaba junto a Yamato el uso de sus nuevas armas y la realización de un nuevo jutsu llamado Mokuton: Advenimiento de un Mundo de Árboles de Flores.

Misato había estudiado un pergamino de Hashirama para aprender este jutsu ya que Yamato no podía completarlo en su totalidad.

En ese instante, la joven junto sus manos y forzó el crecimiento de árboles y arbustos en una zona del campo de entrenamiento. Concentrándose aún más, uso más su chakra para crear una flor de polen esencial para el jutsu. El intento falló, era muy difícil por lo que Misato deshizo los árboles y se propuso intentarlo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se acercó al campo de entrenamiento con una canasta de píldoras soldado hechas por ella misma. Se sorprendió al ver el entrenamiento de cada uno. Naruto estaba a punto de cortar la cascada con sus múltiples jutsus y se veía poderoso. Mientras que Misato creaba un gran bosque y vio que festejó al ver que creció una extraña flor roja. Yamato le sonrió y señaló un gran pergamino. Misato lo tomó e invocó velozmente su Zanbato que es un arma que tiene la apariencia de una cuchilla gigante de acero y puede plegarse en dos para ser envuelta.

Sakura observó impresionada como Misato luchaba con Yamato arduamente. La kunoichi maniobraba muy bien el arma por lo que en un momento, Yamato pierde el control por los ataques de Misato y termina perdiendo. Yamato sonríe y le habla. Misato se sorprende.

Luego de ello, Sakura deja la canasta con una nota sobre una roca cercana. Tenía la esperanza de que la vieran. Misato continuó estudiando los pergaminos hasta que llegase su nuevo entrenador de Bukijutsu.

\- Mocosa, deja de leer y ponte a luchar – habló Zabuza desenfundando su Kubikiribocho

\- ¡Zabuza! ¿Tú me entrenarás? - dijo Misato con sorpresa

\- Y pues, ¿qué te parece? ¿que vengo a tomar el té? - Misato rodó los ojos – quiero verte pelear – gruñó Zabuza

Misato invocó su Zanbato rápidamente y al instante, Zabuza corrió hacia ella dispuesto a luchar. Ambos chocaron sus armas y Zabuza la presionó. Misato se deshizo de la presión y se dispuso a atacar pero Zabuza la frenó rápidamente y con un movimiento de muñeca le cortó el brazo.

\- Debes pelear con intención asesina si quieres sobrevivir – advirtió Zabuza – siempre pelea como si estuvieras a punto de morir

\- Hai

Estuvieron el resto del día entrenando sin descanso, Zabuza no se veía cansado pero Misato parecía que moriría por el cansancio. Durante la noche, Naruto y Misato leyeron la nota de Sakura que les daba ánimos. Estaban felices de que los apoyara.

Al día siguiente, su rutina de entrenamiento continuó. Sakura se acercó al campo de entrenamiento con otra canasta de píldoras soldado pero esta vez se encontró con Haku observando desde lejos.

\- Haku – saludó Sakura poniéndose a su lado

\- Hola Sakura – dijo Haku sin despegar la vista

\- ¿Vienes a ver a Zabuza? - preguntó Sakura curiosa – Vaya, está entrenando a Misato

\- Hai, necesita el entrenamiento – sonrió Haku – Naruto y Misato están entrenando a otro nivel

\- Lo sé – respondió desganada Sakura – creo que nunca alcanzaré a Naruto y Misato – miró al suelo – no importa, los alcanzaré de alguna forma – respondió con motivación

\- Así se habla, Sakura – sonrió Haku – para todos es difícil alcanzarlos – Sakura lo miró atentamente – en fin, ya me voy, tengo que entrenar un poco

Sakura lo observó irse a paso tranquilo. Ella dejó la canasta en la misma roca y se retiró para reflexionar.

Durante la tarde, Naruto estaba progresando bastante y Misato también pues había utilizado la Espada del Dios Trueno también. Tuvo un comienzo difícil ya que se trataba de un rayo controlado, pero Zabuza le ayudó con unos ejercicios que él hacía en la Niebla. Fue muy duro pero los ejercicios le ayudaron a manejar con más velocidad y maestría.

Ya en la noche, los shinobi estaban durmiendo pero Naruto y Misato no podían dormir. Kakashi se dio cuenta que no estaban durmiendo y vio cuando de acuerdo entre ellos, se levantaron y comenzaron a entrenar nuevamente. Naruto volvió a la cascada y Misato tomó un pergamino para estudiar y vio algo interesante. Se trataba de una invocación. Era la invocación Quíntuple Rashomon. Consiste en una técnica que se invocan enormes puertas que sirven como defensa absoluta para bloquear ataques del oponente.

En la mañana, Kakashi observaba los entrenamientos mientras Yamato controlaba el chakra del Kyubi, y Zabuza le daba consejos a Misato. En un determinado momento, Naruto logró finalmente cortar la cascada mientras que Misato pudo invocar, después de intentar toda la noche, a la invocación Quíntuple Rashomon que hizo temblar a toda Konoha. Aquella invocación era inmensa y requería un doble sacrificio.

\- ¡Estos entrenamientos son de otro nivel! - exclamó Yamato al ver los logros – Y pensar que llegaron tan rápido

\- No, no es solo por el método de entrenamiento – comentó Kakashi – si no la motivación de cada uno

\- ¡Finalmente lo corté! ¡Lo logré, dattebayo! - festejó Naruto

\- ¡Íncreíble! - exclamó Misato

\- Bien hecho, es hora de comenzar con tu nueva técnica, Naruto – habló Kakashi – por cierto, Misato, Lady Tsunade te busca desde hace un rato

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y recién me avisan? - exclamó Misato con enojo

\- Es que me olvidé – respondió Kakashi rascandose el cuello

\- Bah – resopló Misato – oye, Naruto – este la miró – quizás me voy de misión, sigue así, yo sé que podrás completar tu nueva técnica – sonrió resplandeciente mientras una brisa del viento sopló

\- Gracias, Misato-chan – sonrió Naruto – no tardes mucho – bromeó

\- Prometo que volveré, Naruto-kun – dijo Misato

Algo dentro de Naruto se removió, sentía que algo pasaría. La miró irse, la observó atentamente. Su cabello rojo se ondeaba con el viento y podía verse el símbolo Senju en su espalda. Inesperadamente, Misato se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Él le sonrió de vuelta y se despidió.

Rápidamente, la kunoichi se dirigió a la Torre Hokage y le avisaron que la Hokage estaba en la terraza con varios equipos shinobi.

\- Esas son mis órdenes – dijo Tsunade a los shinobi - ¿alguna pregunta? - lentamente Misato se posicionó en una de las filas – ¿cuál es? - preguntó Tsunade al ver la mano

\- Creo que Chiriku, un antiguo miembro de los Doce Guardianes Ninja estaba ahí – habló Asuma – ¿qué pasó con él?

\- Chiriku-sama fue asesinado por ellos – respondió el monje que logró escapar

\- ¡Por el bien del prestigio de Konoha, y más que nada, la seguridad del País del Fuego, no podemos permitir que esta gente se mueva libremente! - exclamó Tsunade seriamente – También quiero saber lo que buscan, pero estos son oponentes muy peligrosos – advirtió – ¡No permitan que abandonen el país! ¡Encuéntrenlos como sea! ¡Y si no pueden capturarlos, mátenlos! - ordenó la Hokage – ¡Retírense! - ordenó elevando la mano – Misato, has llegado tarde – regañó Tsunade

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – Kakashi-sensei se olvidó de decirme que debía venir

\- Como sabes, es una misión peligrosa, ve con el equipo de Asuma – ordenó – todos los equipos tienen al menos un sensor y necesitamos que vayas. Luego sigues entrenando

\- Hai

Al instante, Misato desapareció en un flash rojo. La joven apareció al lado de Shikamaru, quien se asustó un poco por la entrada repentina.

\- Misato – saludó Shikamaru con pereza

\- Hola – sonrió la joven – Izumo, Kotetsu hoy van a estar despiertos, alégrense – bromeó, Kotetsu puso mala cara

\- Nunca cambies, Misato – dijo Izumo rodando los ojos

\- Comencemos nuestra búsqueda desde el Templo del Fuego – indicó Asuma

Al atardecer, los ninjas ya habían recorrido gran parte del recorrido en silencio. A nadie le pasó desapercibido la reacción de Asuma al enterarse de la muerte de Chiriku.

\- Asuma-sensei – llamó Shikamaru, y este lo miró – parece que conocías a ese Chiriku del Templo del Fuego

\- Sí, ¿nunca te lo conté? - sonrió Asuma – solíamos luchar juntos, esto pasó cuando dejé Konoha, y me uní a un grupo llamado los Doce Guardianes Ninja – relató – ¡El Templo del Fuego está cerca! ¡Apresurémonos!

Luego de un par de horas, el equipo finalmente llegó al Templo del Fuego. Estaba destrozado.

\- ¿Ustedes son de Konoha, no? - preguntó un monje acercándose a las escaleras del Templo

\- Hai – respondió Asuma

\- Hemos recibido un aviso del monje que está actualmente en su aldea – habló el monje

\- Soy Juushoku del Templo del Fuego – se presentó el monje mayor – estuve fuera por un tiempo, pero cuando oí los horrores que estaban sucediendo en el Templo, vine de vuelta tan rápido como pude. Lo que ven aquí es a lo que regresé – el Templo estaba totalmente destruido y por el lugar había decenas de ataúdes con cuerpos – los monjes de templos cercanos nos han ayudado a recuperar los cuerpos

\- Esto es horrible – comentó Shikamaru

\- ¿Y dónde está Chiriku? - preguntó Asuma

\- El cuerpo de Chiriku es el único que no hemos podido recuperar – respondió el monje

\- Um, Asuma-taichou – habló Izumo – realmente no quería mencionar esto, pero el cadáver de Chiriku tiene una recompensa de 30,000,000 ryou en el mercado negro

\- Si Akatsuki supiera de la recompensa, habría un punto de intercambio – dijo Shikamaru – están llevando su cuerpo ahí

\- Izumo, ¿dónde es el punto de intercambio? - preguntó Kotetsu

\- Bien, ¡en marcha! - ordenó Asuma

\- Un momento, por favor, Sarutobi Asuma-dono – habló el monje anciano – déjeme rezar por la seguridad de su grupo antes de partir a la batalla, por favor

\- Adelante

Todos los shinobi cerraron sus ojos para recibir la bendición del rezo del monje. Asuma recordaba los tiempos en los que fue un miembro de los Doce Guardianes Ninja, su profunda amistad con Chiruku y sobre todo, lo que quería contarle y preguntarle.

\- Por favor, vayan con cuidado en su viaje – dijo el monje mayor

\- Gracias, como mínimo traeré de vuelta el cadáver de Chiriku – dijo Asuma

\- No, por favor, no se moleste tanto – respondió el monje – al ser un miembro de los Doce Guardianes Ninja, debe haber un precio por su cabeza también, cuídese, por favor

\- No se preocupe por mí

Finalmente, el equipo se dirigió al punto de encuentro. Hidan y Kakuzu llevaban el cuerpo de Chiriku para obtener la recompensa mientras que discutían como lo hacían siempre. En el camino, Shikamaru le preguntó a su sensei qué clase de relación tenía con Chiriku y lo sorprendió con su respuesta. Le dijo que era como él y Chouji. Shikamaru entendió la referencia. Mientras tanto, Misato pensaba sobre aquellos dos miembros de Akatsuki. La batalla sería dura.

El equipo llegó al punto de encuentro, Misato les informó sobre los dos ninjas que estaban presentes y eran Akatsuki. Por lo tanto, ahora deberían tener mucho cuidado.

La joven kunoichi les informó que se trataban de dos shinobi inmortales. Dudaron que fuese así y decidieron poner en marcha una táctica segura y la única que tenían. Asuma apareció detrás de Hidan, a unos cuantos metros y este comenzó a atacarlo. Hidan le lanzó su hoz mientras que Kotetsu e Izumo lo apuñalaban en dos órganos vitales mientras Shikamaru lo mantenía inmóvil con su kekkei genkai, pero no fue afectado. Este suceso sorprendió a los ninjas, finalmente los dichos de Misato eran ciertos.

\- Somos shinobi de la Hoja, tenemos órdenes de capturar o exterminar a Akatsuki – informó Asuma – como ustedes los Akatsuki trabajan en parejas, habíamos planeado capturar a uno para después eliminar al otro pero tienes unos poderes fuera de lo común – sacó sus cuchillas de chakra

\- Te has equivocado en orden – rio Hidan

\- ¿Dónde está tu otro compañero? - preguntó Asuma

De repente, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó desde la terraza. Una parte del edificio fue derrumbada por Misato cuando Kakuzu intentó atacarlos.

\- Entonces ese del centro es Asuma Sarutobi – comentó Kakuzu pensando en la recompensa – veo que la atracción por el dinero te ha llegado por una vez, Hidan – lo miró – además esta la chica Senju que debemos capturar

\- ¡Kakuzu, no te metas en esto! - exclamó Hidan tomando su hoz – ¡Los usaré para mi ceremonia! El dinero es todo tuyo

\- Me parece bien – asintió Kakuzu de acuerdo – pero no los subestimes. Morirás

\- Como si pudieran lograrlo – sonrió Hidan – si pudieran matarme los dejaría pero eso no pasará

El equipo comenzó a hablar rápidamente sobre una estrategia pero ninguna era lo suficientemente buena y eran demasiado riesgosas. Teniendo en cuenta las habilidades de los shinobi, Misato sabía que alguien como ellos debía hacerles frente para que los demás se encargaran de capturar o eliminar otro.

\- Iré primero – habló Misato – ninguno de ustedes puede pelear con Hidan

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ese diagrama que dibujó en el suelo es parte de su ritual satánico – explicó la kunoichi – además de eso, él necesita una gota de sangre para poder someter a la persona a un ritual de tortura y dolor, y con el tiempo, morir

\- Debemos retirarnos – comentó Izumo

\- No podemos, nos matarían – dijo Asuma – debemos luchar – informó – ¡Misato, eres la ninja médico y sensor, no puedes ir directo a pelear!

\- Si se necesitan cinco, entonces cinco serán – afirmó Misato – además, estoy autorizada a luchar – miró a Asuma con seriedad – el tipo de chakra que tengo me permite hacerle frente – tomó un senbon y se cortó el brazo, los ninjas miraron sorprendidos como su herida se curaba automáticamente – desde hace mucho tiempo que vengo entrenando esto

\- Está bien

\- Además de Naruto, Misato está hecha para ser la Torre Plateada – dijo Shikamaru haciendo referencia al shougi

Hidan levantó una cuchilla mientras que Misato se posicionó al frente con sus cuchillas de chakra médico. Maldijo mentalmente por no haber traído el pergamino de invocaciones ni la espada Dios del Trueno.

Misato corrió hacia él y comenzó la pelea. Ella se sorprendió al ver a Asuma a su lado también luchando.

\- ¡Lindas cuchillas! - exclamó Hidan al ver a Asuma

Misato esquivó velozmente la hoz del ninja mientras que Asuma intentaba cortarle la cabeza. Asuma agradeció mentalmente a Shikamaru ya que su jutsu de sombras interfería en la batalla dándole la ventaja a ellos dos. En ese instante, Hidan fue a atacar a Asuma y este al no poder esquivar, hizo una técnica de Chiriku. Invocó una especie de imagen de un dios y la palma de una de sus manos lo expulsó hacia atrás.

\- ¿Qué te pareció la técnica de Chiriku? - preguntó Asuma sonriendo – estoy seguro que él fue más impresionante

\- ¡Mierda! - maldijo Hidan poniéndose de pie

\- Hidan, no bajes la guardia – dijo Kakuzu

\- ¡Solo cierra la boca y mira, Kakuzu! - exclamó Hidan

Hidan se dirigió a Shikamaru dispuesto a atarcarlo pero Izumo y Kotetsu lo protegían. Asuma comenzó a perseguirlo pero Hidan cambió el rumbo y atacó a Asuma con su hoz. Al ver esto, algo dentro de Misato se removió intensamente por lo que se teletransportó frente a él y recibió el ataque. Una de las puntas afiladas de la hoz, se incrustó en su mejilla.

Aprovechando el momento, Asuma realizó un jutsu de fuego justo cuando Hidan lamía la sangre en su hoz. Sonrió locamente. Misato estuvo lejos del jutsu pero, de igual forna, cayó de rodillas con la mitad de su cuerpo quemado.

\- Jashin-sama, te ha juzgado – dijo Hidan – ¿lo ves ahora? ¿entiendes lo que significa sufrir?

La joven se puso de pie cuando su piel se regeneró completamente. Los demás ninjas observaron sorprendidos lo que sucedía. Asuma vio con preocupación a la jovencita, podría haber sido él. Esta chica sobrevivió.

\- Ya estás bajo mi maldición, niña – dijo Hidan

\- Necesitamos a la chica, Hidan – gruñó Kakuzu – me encantaría matarla y venderla en el mercado negro pero la necesitamos

\- ¡Cállate de una vez, Kakuzu! ¡Observa! - gritó con enojo – ahora la ceremonia puede comenzar. ¡Sufriremos juntos el inconmensurable dolor! - rio

Al instante, Hidan sacó una gran espada y se apulañó en la pierna. Misato gruñó de dolor pero decidió atacarle igual. Esta vez, el ninja se apuñaló la espada en el estómago por lo que Misato cayó al piso del dolor, y el ninja aprovechó la vulnerabilidad para apuñalarse el corazón.

En medio de la desesperación, Shikamaru envió sus sombras para detener el ataque pero afortunadamente, Misato lo había detenido con su Mokuton. Asuma no podía matarlo ya que matarían también a Misato. Lo mismo pensaban los demás, estaban en una encrucijada.

La situación era desesperante, mientras Shikamaru mantenía su jutsu, pensó en la debilidad del jutsu de Hidan. Con toda la información que Asuma y Misato les habían dado, debía pensar.

Después de repasar mentalmente una y otra vez la información de Akatsuki y el ninja, llegó a la conclusión de que el jutsu se quedaría incompleto cuando Hidan saliese del diagrama pero debían obligarlo. Shikamaru aplicó más chakra y movió al shinobi fuera del diagrama. Para comprobar su teoría, Asuma lanzó una shuriken a su oreja y esta no le afectó a Misato.

En ese momento, Shikamaru apuñaló desde varios ángulos a Hidan con su jutsu de sombras. Asuma aprovechó y le cortó la cabeza con sus cuchillas de chakra. Misato suspiró aliviada y corrió hacia Shikamaru para recuperarlo de su falta de chakra. Luego se posicionó junt al cadáver de Hidan.

\- Si necesitabas una mano, debiste habérmelo pedido antes – comentó Kakuzu mirando la cabeza

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Kakuzu! - insultó Hidan – ¡dejaste que eso sucediera! - los ninjas observaron sorprendidos que Hidan sobreviviera

\- Creo que antes de que todo esto comenzara dijiste "Solo cierra la maldita boca y mira" - dijo Kakuzu sin emociones – ahora como una maldita cabeza, ¿aún piensas que puedes gritarme?

\- Eh… sí, te dije que no te metieras, pero no es como si hubiera tratado de avergonzarte o hacerte ver mal – dijo nerviosamente Hidan – como sea, ¡ven y trae mi cuerpo! - Kakuzu lo miró sin moverse – Kakuzu, ¿te importaría traer mi cuerpo aquí? - preguntó Hidan fingiendo amabilidad – Kakuzu-chan, ¿por favorcito? ¿por fis? - el ninja se apareció al lado de la cabeza y la tomó – ¡Kakuzu, trae mi cuerpo aquí, maldita sea!

\- Tu cabeza pesa menos – respondió Kakuzu

\- ¡Ese no es el problema! - gritó Hidan – ¡¿Me estás ignorando?! ¡Me estás arrancando el pelo!

\- Si te vas a preocupar por el dolor, preocúpate por tu cuello – dijo Kakuzu

De repente, Kakuzu le dio una fuerte patada a Misato que salió volando. Ella gruñó de dolor mientras se ponía de pie. Kakuzu le cosió la cabeza a Hidan y este se incorporó nuevamente.

Finalmente, Kakuzu decidió enfrentar a Izumo, Kotetsu, Shikamaru y Asuma mientras Misato enfrentaba a Hidan. El ninja no los dejaba acercarse a la kunoichi. El ataque en dúo de Izumo y Kotetsu funcionó unos segundos en Kakuzu pero este luego los elevó mientras los mantenía ahorcados.

Mientras Hidan y Misato peleaban a muerte, el ninja logró volver a su diagrama y mientras esquivaba las ramas de Misato, pudo lanzar su hoz y apuñalarle el brazo para volver a realizar el ritual satánico. Demasiado tarde, Misato se dio cuenta que la extraña ceremonia consumía en gran medida su chakra. Por lo tanto, sus curaciones automáticas ya no eran tan efectivas.

La joven suspiró nerviosamente, y activó su Byakugou no Jutsu. El rombo en su frente brilló y las lineas negras cubrieron todo su cuerpo. Un segundo después de haber liberado el jutsu prohibido, las líneas desaparecieron. Misato amplió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Hidan que reía locamente.

\- ¿De verdad pensaste que mi ritual permitiría que sobrevivieras? - dijo Hidan mirándola

En ese momento, la joven se dio cuenta que estaba condenada. Sus demás compañeros estaban siendo ahorcados y Shikamaru ya no tenía el suficiente chakra para usar sus jutsus.

Hidan se apuñaló con su hoz en el vientre, aquello le trajo un gran dolor a Misato. Shikamaru comenzó a correr hacia ella con la esperanza de poder ayudarle, estaba desesperado.

\- ¿Y bueno? ¿Duele? - se burló Hidan mientras Misato estaba arrodillada por el dolor - ¿Y qué tal esto? - sacudió la hoz en el vientre y ella chilló desesperada – ¡Finalmente podré sentir tu muerte! - Hidan invocó una gran espada – ¿Alguna última palabra? La mayoría ruega que no los mate

\- Nunca rogué por mi vida, no voy a empezar a hacerlo ahora – respondió Misato sosteniendo su vientre

\- ¡No lo hagas! - gritó Shikamaru con desesperación

Asuma no podía creer como habían sido inmovilizados tan fácilmente por Kakuzu. Estaba desesperado por ayudar a la chica. No podía permitir que muriera.

Misato amplió los ojos por el dolor y estando arrodillada, escupió una gran cantidad de sangre. Ella era un ninja médico, sabía lo que significaba. Los ninjas observaron horrorizados a Misato. La joven cayó totalmente al piso sin fuerzas.

\- ¡Misato! - gritó Shikamaru

Shikamaru fue derribado por Kakuzu. De repente, una bandada de cuervos comenzó a atacar a Hidan y Kakuzu. El equipo de Aoi hizo su aparición junto a Ino y Chouji. Llevaron a Misato a la terraza. Estando allí, Shikamaru pudo detectar un débil latido de su corazón.

\- ¡Lleven a Misato al Hospital de Konoha! ¡Ino mantenla estable con tu ninjutsu médico! - exclamó Shikamaru

\- No-o llegaré a la a-ldea – susurró Misato – si-iento las he-emorragias internas – tosió sangre – estoy acaba-ada

\- No digas eso, Misato – dijo Shikamaru con tristeza

\- Misato-chan, saldrás de esta – alentó Ino mientras intentaba curarla – al menos podrás hablar ahora y ya estarás mejor – la voz de Ino tembló

\- Gracias por haber sido parte de mi vida – habló Misato mirándolos con esfuerzo – por favor, díganle a Naruto que se convierta en Hokage no importa qué, a Tsunade que la quiero como la madre que alguna vez tuve, a Haku que lo quiero mucho – tosió nuevamente – Y si alguna vez ven a Sasuke, díganle que vuelva a la aldea – rio levemente y se ahogó en sangre – y que lo quiero mucho, y también a Ita-a – se quedó sin voz

Misato lloró silenciosamente por todo aquello que había prometido y todavía no cumplió. Desde su nacimiento hasta ahora había querido salvar a tantos, pero era tan difícil. Lloró aún más por todos aquellos a los que quería y ahora no podía proteger. Decidió recordar aquellos momentos felices junto a sus seres queridos.

Los ninjas observaron cómo cerraba sus ojos mientras la vida se le escapaba. El rostro de Misato tomó un tono aún más pálido, su cabello rojo quedó extendido por el suelo mojado. Ino negó con la cabeza dando a entender que había muerto mientras lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos. Shikamaru comenzó a llorar, se sentía culpable de su muerte, de la muerte de una gran amiga. Chouji empezó a lagrimear.

En medio de la tristeza, un ninja desconocido hizo su aparición posándose al lado del cadáver de Misato y se la llevó instantáneamente. Los demás no pudieron reaccionar para evitarlo, solo fueron dos segundos. Shikamaru gritó con enojo, comenzó a pegar puñetazos a las paredes. Sus compañeros intentaron detenerlo pues se lastimaba.

 **En Konoha**

Tsunade estaba muy concentrada firmando papeles cuando la aparición de grandes nubes negras aparecieron en el cielo. Las observó imponerse en el cielo y comenzó a llover fuertemente. El vidrio de la ventana se rasgó. Tsunade frunció el ceño, aquello era un mal augurio. Algo había pasado.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. El Funeral

_"Alguien debería decirnos, justo en el inicio de nuestras vidas, que estamos muriendo. Entonces podríamos vivir la vida al límite, cada minuto, cada día"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Hacía unas horas que el Equipo de Asuma le informó a la Hokage sobre la misión y la muerte de Misato Senju. Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Lady Tsunade, que les pidió que se retiraran luego de recibir el informe. Ellos sabían que Misato era su preciada sobrina y principal discípula. Dicen que Tsunade lloró fuertemente por la muerte de Misato, ni siquiera Shizune pudo consolarla. Destruyó todo en su oficina y sin estar satisfecha, fue a un campo de entrenamiento donde destrozó completamente el lugar por toda la ira, dolor y odio que sentía. La Hokage terminó llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo embarrado por la lluvia, hasta que una Shizune muy triste, con los ojos rojos, la llevó a su casa para cuidarla.

Algunas horas después, Godaime Hokage mandó a llamar a Naruto. Estaba conteniendo su dolor ya que tenía un trabajo que hacer. Era la Hokage y no podía mostrarse débil. El ninja llegó rápidamente pues la gente de la aldea decía que había muerto una shinobi muy especial.

\- Tsunade-obasan, ¿qué sucede, dattebayo? - preguntó Naruto

\- Naruto… - la Hokage miró el suelo mientras Shizune lloraba en silencio a su lado

\- Ya dime, abuela – dijo Naruto preocupado

\- Misato ha muerto en acción – reveló Tsunade conteniendo sus lágrimas

Naruto se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Aquellas lágrimas de profundo dolor comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

\- ¡No! - gritó Naruto dolido – ¡No! ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! - gritó más fuerte perdiendo el control

El ninja recordó lo que sintió cuando la vio marcharse. Apretó los puños, debería haber ido con ella. Mientrás más pensaba sobre ella, sus ojos iban poniéndose rojos. El profundo dolor y odio que sentía hizo que el chakra del Kyubi comenzara a filtrarse por su cuerpo y de repente, reveló seis colas haciendo que las ventanas estallaran y toda la Torre Hokage temblara por el poder. Al ver esto, Jiraiya que estaba en la ventana afuera, entró y le colocó a duras penas un sello que disipó al instante el poderoso chakra y Naruto se desmayó. Lo recostaron en el sofá de la oficina. Fue tanto el poder que no pudo asistir al funeral de su mejor amiga.

El Sannin regresó a la aldea apenas supo de la tragedia, estaba muy triste y un profundo dolor acechaba su corazón. Misato era como una hija para él, la cuidó y entrenó durante su infancia. La hija de su alumno había muerto y no estuvo para protegerla. Era su gran remordimiento.

Varias horas después, el funeral se realizó en el cementerio por más que no estuviese su cuerpo. Allí estaban reunidos los shinobi que vieron su muerte, los ninjas de su generación y muchos aldeanos, y shinobi que apreciaban a Misato. Incluso estaba Hayate junto a su novia, Yugao. Ella lo había salvado una vez, estaba muy triste, su pérdida también le había afectado.

Por otro lado, estaban Zabuza y Haku, quienes estaban muy dolidos. Zabuza intentaba no demostrarlo pero unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras que Haku estaba desconsolado llorando. Era un shinobi y se supone que no debería mostrar sus sentimientos pero no le importaba. Le dolía profundamente su muerte, también estaba enojado consigo mismo por no haber estado allí junto a ella. La quería demasiado y su muerte era un suceso muy doloroso.

Kakashi no tenía palabras para lo sucedido, su alumna había muerto. Aquello le rompió el corazón, el dolor y tristeza que sentía se asemejaba al dolor que sintió cuando murió su padre. Kakashi quería a su alumna como una hija, estuvo a su lado como el líder del Equipo Siete y aprendió muchas cosas de ella.

Shikamaru no pudo asistir al funeral por el inmenso dolor que sentía, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había sucedido. Asuma, Ino, Chouji, Sakura y los demás asistieron mostrando sus respetos en la tumba de Misato. Lloraron por su muerte, había sido su amiga de la Academia y compañera shinobi.

Por otro lado, el Clan Hyuga completo estaba en el funeral de pie. Varios Hyuga lloraban por la tragedia que había sucedido. Incluso Hiashi estaba triste, aquella kunoichi pelirroja había traído paz a su clan, la honrarían por siempre. Hinata lloró profundamente, Misato había sido su amiga incondicional, y la había apoyado y motivado cuando nadie más lo hizo. Unas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Neji, quien había llegado a apreciar y querer mucho a Misato por todo lo que hizo por él y su clan. Los demás shinobi de la Academia también estaban presentes mostrando sus respetos y profunda tristeza.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar, Misato apareció sentada en un tronco junto a una fogata. Ella se sentía confundida, lo último que recordaba era la oscuridad consumiéndola mientras veía las lágrimas de sus compañeros.

\- Tranquila, hija – habló una voz femenina

\- Kaa-chan – susurró Misato sorprendida – tou-san – miró a su padre – ¿dónde estoy?

\- Lamento decirte esto pero estás muerta – dijo Kasumi

\- Lo sé – Misato miró el suelo

\- Salvaste a tus compañeros, Misato – habló Kenji serio – estoy orgulloso de ti – Misato sonrió levemente

\- Misato-chan, queremos que sepas algo – dijo Kasumi – quizás no tengamos oportunidad luego, quiero que sepas cómo morimos en aquella tragedia del Kyubi

 _ **Hace dieciséis años en Konoha**_

 _Luego de que Kenji y Kasumi se despidieran de su única hija, se dirigieron a ayudar a Kushina y Minato. En el camino, múltiples anbu raíz y su líder, Danzo los esperaban. Ambos shinobi sabían que esto era la traición y si se mostraban tan abiertos, la situación no era buena._

 _\- Danzo – habló Kenji – sal del camino_

 _\- ¿De verdad piensas que dejaré salvar a Yondaime Hokage y su esposa? - preguntó sarcásticamente Danzo_

 _\- Maldito traidor – gruñó Kasumi enojada_

 _\- Tengo algo especial preparado para ti, Kasumi-san – respondió Danzo mientras hacía una seña_

 _De repente, cuatro anbus sellaron a Kasumi inmovilizándola y llevándosela con un jutsu de teletransportación. Al ver esto, Kenji fue a atacarlos pero Danzo se interpuso para luego comenzar una dura batalla._

 _La kunoichi fue secuestrada por los anbu raíz bajo órdenes de Danzo, por lo tanto, fue sometida a una horrorosa sesión de tortura mental y física. Aquella tortura escalofriante, se hizo con el fin de revelar información cercana al Hokage y por sobre todo, datos sobre los Uzumaki. Los gritos de dolor de la mujer se hicieron escuchar por toda la habitación. Estaba muy frustrada por la cantidad de sellos que le puso y no podía usar su kekkei genkai, y poderes. Se suponía que ayudaría a Kushina y Minato pero ahora estaba secuestrada por una organización independiente a la aldea._

 _Incluso podría haber sido el jinchuriki del Kyubi, en caso de que no hubiera otro contenedor. Frunció el ceño, esta era una de las otras razones de Danzo para secuestrarla ya que además podría contener al Bijuu._

 _Kenji Senju luchó a muerte contra Danzo. El ninja fundador de raíz poseía poderes increíbles, varios provenientes de jutsus prohibidos y sellos especiales. Kenji se enfrentó ferozmente a Danzo y sus decenas de anbu raíz experimentados. Utilizó importantes jutsus Mokuton pero estos ninjas estaban preparados para luchar contra él. Todos tenían diferentes elementos con los cuales evadir y eliminar sus jutsus aunque sea para perder su efecto._

 _El shinobi de la Hoja eliminó a varios anbu hasta quedar unos pocos junto a Danzo. Tenía una gran cantidad de chakra y la estaba usando correctamente pero sentía que Danzo no había mostrado su poder al completo._

 _Mientras Kasumi soportaba las terribles torturas sin decir una palabra, acumuló discretamente el suficiente chakra para luego expulsarlo en una oleada catastrófica causando que los ninjas raíz muriesen instantáneamente. La mujer se liberó de las esposas de chakra y sellos, se puso de pie a duras penas y se dirigió a ayudar a su esposo._

 _Rápidamente, Kasumi llegó al lugar de la batalla para ver a su marido de rodillas, aturdido por un genjutsu, mientras Danzo sostenía una gran espada. El hombre se había quitado el vendaje de uno de sus ojos revelando el Sharingan. En ese momento, Kasumi gritó desesperada yendo a ayudar pero Danzo con un simple movimiento, apuñaló su pecho en un órgano vital. La kunoichi vio caer el cuerpo sin vida de su marido al suelo. Kasumi miró a Danzo con una furia inmensa mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

 _\- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! - gritó Kasumi_

 _\- Ahora te toca a ti, y luego quizás a tu pequeña hija – sonrió Danzo_

 _Kasumi cayó de rodillas, las heridas de la tortura estaban haciendo efecto ya que los elementos estaban envenenados. Por lo tanto, un potente veneno circulaba por sus venas. La única opción era escapar para avisarle a Sandaime Hokage sobre Danzo._

 _A una gran velocidad, Kasumi comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde estaba el desastre. Era perseguida fervientemente por Danzo y sus anbu raíz. Apretó los dientes, nunca pensó vivir esto. Aplicó más chakra a sus pies, trastabilló un poco por el veneno que recorría por sus venas._

 _A lo lejos, pudo divisar a Sandaime junto a otros shinobi intentando entrar en la barrera que había creado Kushina para que el Kyubi no escapara._

 _\- ¡Sandaime! - gritó Kasumi desesperada_

 _No fue escuchada por el hombre, el viento le jugó en contra y la distancia era considerable. Kasumi se sostuvo a duras penas en un árbol, tenía la vista borrosa y los brazos entumecidos. Danzo apareció a sus espaldas y sin ninguna clase de sentimientos, le cortó la garganta para acabar con su vida. El cuerpo de Kasumi cayó desde el árbol sobre el suelo del bosque. Un charco de sangre rodeaba su cuerpo. Así la vida de dos grandes shinobi habían acabado a manos de un hombre cruel, quién aprovechó la tragedia para acabarlos. Su legado sería su pequeña hija, Misato Senju._

Misato se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos, lo que le habían contado era terrible. Múltiples años viviendo bajo el secreto de que sus padres habían muerto en acción cuando fueron cruelmente asesinados. Apretó los puños con furia, no se merecían aquello.

\- Misato – habló Kenji – debes traer esperanza al mundo – Misato lo miró con lágrimas – no te dejes llevar por la venganza, Danzo planeó todo para que no sospechase nadie que nos había matado – Kasumi asintió – ya no importa así que, por nuestra memoria, debes traer esperanza y paz al mundo shinobi

\- Lo que dice Kenji, es cierto – dijo Kasumi seriamente – hazlo por nosotros, eres nuestro legado y preciada hija – sonrió – además te queda mucho por hacer

\- Pero estoy muerta – dijo Misato con tristeza

\- Hay alguien que te quiere mucho que intenta revivirte – Kasumi sonrió y señaló su cuerpo

El cuerpo de Misato comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca. Su vida estaba siendo restaurada.

\- Estamos orgullosos de ti, Misato – dijo Kasumi con una amplia sonrisa – eres la niña de la profecía, estoy segura – su hija la miró sorprendida – yo sentí tu chakra apenas naciste y tu padre también

\- Así es – dijo Kenji – ahora ve, y recuérdanos, hija – sonrió levemente – te amamos profundamente – Kasumi asintió

\- Te amamos, Misato– sonrió Kasumi

Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Misato mientras que la luz blanca se la llevaba y les decía lo mucho que los amaba. Finalmente, la luz blanca cegó su vista y la llevó a la tierra de los vivos.

Misato abrió lentamente los ojos y veía todo borroso. Ella sentía la presencia de alguien a su lado, no sabía quién era pero la había salvado. Finalmente, todo se aclaró y pudo ver. Giró lentamente su cabeza y vio un rostro muy familiar. Ella sonrió levemente agradecida por su presencia. La persona le acarició el rostro suavemente.

\- Me alegra verte, Itachi – susurró Misato

\- A mi también, Misato – respondió el ninja con suavidad

El corazón de la joven se precipitó, realmente le alegraba verlo. No sabía por qué, pero su presencia la hacía muy feliz y el hecho de que la haya salvado, mucho más. Lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio y la joven cayó en el mundo de los sueños.

Itachi la observó dormir pacíficamente. Su rostro con más color demostraba su vida, sus largas pestañas negras y labios rosados la hacían ver angelical. Era hermosa. Itachi tomó mano y la acarició.

Recordó cuando leyó el mensaje de Hidan y Kakuzu. Aquel mensaje decía que Misato Senju había sido asesinada a manos de Hidan. Supo que Pain se enfureció puesto que necesitaban su chakra y les daría un castigo.

Sin embargo, Itachi fue directo al lugar y se llevó su cuerpo. No podía dejarla morir así que la llevó a una de las guaridas secretas Uchiha, donde le transfirió parte de su energía vital. Básicamente, le dio parte de su vida para traerla al mundo de los vivos nuevamente.

No podía siquiera soportar la idea de que Misato estuviese muerta, que no podría verla nunca más. Hizo lo impensado y riesgoso, por algún sentimiento que claramente sabía cuál era, pero jamás podría expresarlo. Su vida ya estaba condenada hacía muchos años y expresar sus sentimientos sería traer más dolor a su vida, y a la de Misato.

Unas horas más tarde, la joven despertó somnolienta y vio que no había nadie en la habitación. Se levantó lentamente, y al abrir la puerta se dirigió, a paso lento, hacia la cocina. Pues tenía bastante hambre.

Al llegar, vio a Itachi con un delantal floreado cocinando algo muy sabroso. Misato no pudo evitar sonreír, aquello era una vista digna de admirar.

\- Jamás pensé verte con delantal – dijo Misato divertidamente

\- Oh – se miró el delantal y sonrió levemente – supongo que me queda bien – se acercó a la mesa y sirvió dos platos con pollo y verduras

La joven se sentó y admiró la comida. Esperó a que Itachi se sentase para que pudieran comer. Misato comenzó a comer, un poco desesperada, por el hambre. El ninja la observó detenidamente.

\- Em, lo siento – se disculpó Misato al ver su mirada

\- No pasa nada, solo te veía cenar – dijo Itachi para luego comenzar a comer su plato

Los dos cenaron en un silencio confortable. Y cuando tuvieron que limpiar, Misato se ofreció y lavó los platos con calma. Itachi la miró desde su lugar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió en completa paz y tranquilidad. Se olvidó de todo, solo por un momento, le agradó el sentimiento. No le importaría vivir así.

Finalmente, ambos fueron a dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones. Misato tenía dificultades para conciliar el sueño por lo que, decidió ir al patio a observar las estrellas. Al llegar se encontró a Itachi de pie, mirando el cielo.

\- ¿También tienes insomnio? - preguntó Misato

\- Algo así – respondió Itachi sin quitar la vista del cielo

Se quedaron un rato mirando el cielo estrellado, la luna imponente entre las escasas nubes.

\- ¿Cómo me salvaste? - preguntó Misato con curiosidad

\- Con un jutsu especial – respondió Itachi

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Te di parte de mi energía vital – dijo Itachi mirándola a los ojos

\- Gracias, Itachi – respondió Misato con los ojos aguados

Sin esperarlo, Misato se abalanzó sobre Itachi y lo abrazó con fuerza. El ninja se sorprendió y lentamente correspondió su abrazo, le hacía tan bien sentir su amor. Se quedaron así por un largo rato, hasta que Misato tuvo que ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente, ambos ninjas desayunaron tranquilamente. Itachi sabía que Misato debía volver a Konoha lo antes posible. Probablemente ya habrían hecho un funeral. Pero antes, Itachi le avisó que Naruto y varios compañeros estaban enfrentándose a Hidan y Kakuzu. Lo sabía ya que Pain les había informado a todos durante la madrugada. Ella le agradeció por todo, preparó sus cosas y partió rumbo a la batalla. Se despidieron con un pequeño abrazo pero inesperadamente, Itachi no la soltó y la abrazó más fuerte. Misato se sonrojó por aquella muestra de cariño, y también lo abrazó. Finalmente, con el rostro sonrojado sonrió y se marchó para ayudar a sus amigos.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡Feliz año nuevo, queridos lectores! ¡Les deseo lo mejor! ¡Saludos!


	12. La Misión

_"Amamos a quién amamos"_

 **Yaja Tanimoto: Gracias por la review, me alegra que te guste la historia. Estoy actualizando más seguido, ya se va acercando el gran final. Por cierto, que bueno que te guste el rumbo que va tomando el fic. ¡Saludos!**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El viento chocaba con fuerza sobre el rostro de Misato. Ella corría velozmente por el bosque para llegar a la batalla y ayudar a sus compañeros, pero el efecto post mortem había ralentizado sus movimientos y tenía dificultades para correr. Se detuvo en un árbol para recuperar el aliento y con su mano derecha, se aplicó ninjutsu médico. Ahora se sentía mejor y comenzó a correr rápidamente.

Luego de unos minutos, Misato localizó a sus compañeros. Estaban luchando contra Kakuzu. Sintió el chakra de Naruto a todo poder.

Llegó al campo de batalla justo en el momento en que Naruto realizaba su nueva técnica, Rasen-Shuriken eliminando así a Kakuzu. La joven sonrió feliz por su amigo, aquel shinobi había logrado lo que pocos o casi nadie pudo jamás. Rápidamente, se posicionó a su lado en un flash rojo.

\- Lo hiciste bien, Naruto – sonrió Misato

El ninja la miró sorprendido. Su mejor amiga estaba allí, a su lado. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y lentamente se puso de pie junto a ella.

\- No soy un fantasma, ¿sabes? - bromeó Misato

\- ¡Misato-chan! - Naruto la abrazó con fuerza mientras lágrimas caían por su rostro

La joven sonrió levemente y sin dudarlo, correspondió su abrazo. De repente, Misato se sintió muy mareada y cayó sobre los brazos de Naruto.

\- ¿Estás bien, Misato-chan? - preguntó el ninja preocupado – ¡Sakura, ven!

Rápidamente, Sakura fue a asistir a su compañera shinobi. Al llegar, utilizó su ninjutsu médico y se sorprendió al ver su gran chakra.

De repente, un gran rugido se escuchó. Todos tomaron posición defensiva. Un gran dragón ébano apareció en el cielo. Los ninjas se sorprendieron, era mucho más grande que una montaña. Jamás habían visto un dragón. Se alejaron cuando descendió al suelo y les rugió con fuerza.

\- Denme a Misato-hime – gruñó Hattori

\- ¡Jamás, dattebayo! - gritó Naruto

\- Cálmate, Naruto – dijo Kakashi – ¿quién eres? - preguntó el shinobi

\- Soy Hattori, Rey Supremo de los Dragones – respondió el dragón – es mi deber cuidarla, denme a Misato-hime

\- ¡Olvídalo! - gritó nuevamente Naruto mientras Hattori entrecerraba los ojos en él

\- La llevaré a Konoha, donde viven ustedes, mortales – habló Hattori seriamente

\- Está bien – asintió Kakashi – la llevaré contigo

\- No, yo la subiré a mi lomo – gruñó Hattori mientras tomaba a Misato con suavidad y la depositaba en su lomo con escamas

Al instante, el gran dragón voló hacia el cielo con dirección a Konoha. El polvo nubló la vista de los shinobi por un momento. Al verlo en lo alto del cielo, vieron que el dragón era poderoso y majestuoso. Realmente impresionante.

\- Debemos ir a la aldea e informarle a Hokage-sama sobre la batalla – dijo Kakashi

\- Hai

Los shinobi partieron hacia su aldea luego de que Shikamaru llegara con ellos. Le dijeron que Misato estaba viva, y en él nacieron sentimientos de pura alegría y paz, su amiga estaba sana y salva. La batalla contra Hidan y Kakuzu fue muy dura pero gracias al plan de Shikamaru pudieron vencer a Hidan, y gracias a Naruto pudieron eliminar a Kakuzu.

 **En Konoha**

Tsunade se encontraba en la Torre Hokage firmando papeles y bebiendo más de lo normal. Shizune notó esto y aunque trató de ayudarla, empeoró la situación. La terrible tragedia de Misato había hecho estragos en sus vidas.

En ese momento, la Torre Hokage tembló y dos anbu llegaron a la oficina para informale que una gran bestia estaba en la terraza exigiendo al Hokage. Tsunade se dirigió a la terraza y para su sorpresa, vio un gran dragón ébano posado en la Torre Hokage gruñendo a los shinobi que intentaban capturarlo. En su gran lomo, vio una cabellera pelirroja. Su corazón se agitó.

\- ¡Déjenlo! - ordenó Tsunade – ¿Qué necesitas? - le preguntó al dragón

\- Traigo a Misato-hime, está con vida – explicó el dragón mirándola con sus ojos rojos – tiene una recaída post mortem, cúrenla – ordenó bajándola de su lomo para depositarla muy suavemente sobre el piso

Tsunade no sabía cómo reaccionar, su sobrina estaba allí con vida. El dragón gruñó para que saliera de sus pensamientos. La Hokage lo miró y al instante se arrodilló al lado de Misato, y comenzó a curarla. Shizune la asistió trayendo a más ninjas médicos, incluída ella.

Ellos no lo sabían pero los habitantes de la aldea,al ver un gran dragón volando en el cielo, se acercaron hasta el lugar.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que Tsunade y el equipo médico lograron estabilizar a Misato. La joven abrió los ojos lentamente, al enfocar su vista pudo ver a Tsunade mirándola como si fuera un fantasma. La kunoichi sonrió suavemente y al instante, la Hokage la abrazó.

Hattori observó al escena atentamente. Rápidamente fueron llegando mucha gente a ver lo que sucedía. Muchos aldeanos y shinobi estaban felices de ver con vida a la joven. Los ninjas cercanos a Misato se acercaron con alegría a recibir a su compañera. La ayudaron a ponerse de pie, algunos la abrazaron.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir y vitorear al verla de pie. Hinata Hyuga, su amiga incondicional, la abrazó mientras unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Haku también la recibió con un abrazo que expresaba muchos sentimientos. Zabuza sonrió con felicidad desde la distancia. El alboroto ocasionado, hizo que mucha gente fueran a ver lo que sucedía.

Hattori vio cómo los demás mortales festejaban el regreso de la kunoichi. Realmente amaban a Misato-hime. Agitó sus alas feliz, aquella joven se había ganado el respeto y admiración de su pueblo por su alma amable y solidaria. Siempre estaba presente entre la gente, ayudándola en lo que podía. Incluso les devolvió sus casas nuevamente cuando sucedió la invasión de Orochimaru. Estaba seguro que Misato, descendiente de los Uzumaki, traería nuevamente la gloria a su antigua aldea.

Misato desvió su vista hasta mirar a Hattori, se acercó a él y elevó su mano. El gran Dragón acercó su hocico y permitió que ella lo acariciara. Aquella escena observada por muchos, sería el objeto de un sinfín de títulos.

\- Misato-hime, debo retirarme – habló Hattori con voz firme

\- Este puede ser tu nuevo hogar junto a los demás dragones – respondió Misato mirando a su alrededor

\- Gracias – agradeció el Dragón – pero este no es mi hogar ni el de los demás, algún día volveremos a aquel lugar que es nuestro hogar ancestral

\- ¿Podrías algún día llevarme allí? - preguntó Misato

\- Estoy seguro que tú nos llevarás allí – respondió Hattori con un aura misteriosa – Adiós – se despidió para luego ascender hasta lo más alto y volar alejándose para volver con los suyos

 **En la noche**

Misato Senju se encontraba recostada en una cama de hospital con varios médicos examinándola. Ella suspiró con cansancio, la muerte agotaba demasiado. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Tsunade. De inmediato, los demás se retiraron. La Hokage la miró desde los pies de su cama, sin decir una palabra.

\- Lo siento – dijo Misato entendiendo sus sentimientos, la Hokage negó con la cabeza

\- Cuando me enteré que habías muerto, una parte de mí se rompió en mil pedazos – habló Tsunade con los ojos acuosos – incluso después de unos días, no sabía si podía seguir con el labor de Hokage, me sentía como un cascarón vacío – miró el suelo – no podía soportar que ya no estuvieras en este mundo, después de la muerte de Dan y Nawaki ya no podía tolerar otra muerte dolorosa, pero volviste como siempre lo haces – Misato la miró atentamente – estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto, Misato. No soportaría perderte, eres la hija que nunca tuve – Tsunade sonrió suavemente

\- Me sentiría igual si hubieras sido tú, Tsunade-obasan – respondió Misato – eres como una madre para mí – la mujer sonrió

\- ¿Cómo volviste a la vida? - preguntó Tsunade con preocupación – ¿Y quién es el dragón?

\- Te lo diré todo pero debes prometerme que esta conversación no saldrá de aquí – dijo Misato seriamente

\- Lo prometo – asintió la Hokage

\- Itachi Uchiha no es quién crees que es. Él me rescató, llevó mi cuerpo a una Guarida Uchiha y allí utilizó una técnica prohibida para traerme a la vida mientras sacrificaba parte de la suya – Tsunade la miró sorprendida – él me salvó de la muerte – Misato sonrió levemente – y luego de hablar con él, marché rumbo a la batalla contra Akatsuki pero al llegar tuve una recaída. Afortunadamente, Hattori llegó y me trajo a la aldea para que me sanaras – continuó – Hattori es el Rey Supremo de los Dragones, leal a los Uzumaki desde su nacimiento. Y además… - suspiró – Mito Uzumaki fue su última jinete – Tsunade amplió los ojos con sorpresa – ella estuvo viva hasta hace poco, la conocí durante la misión de espionaje, ella me reveló que yo soy la niña de la profecía Uzumaki que durante muchos años no se había cumplido – relató – me encomendó cuidar de los dragones y ellos cuidarían de mí, es una unión de por vida con ellos, nuestra sangre estará unida por siempre. No pude decirte antes porque ellos lo querían así

\- Ya veo – dijo Tsunade intentando procesar todo lo dicho por su sobrina – sobre Itachi, ya sospechaba algo así por unos archivos de la época de la masacre e incluso previos, y sobre los dragones, debo admitir que me sorprende, conozco la profecía pero jamás pensé que se cumpliría – suspiró – ¿mi abuela Mito está con vida?

\- Lo estuvo hasta hace poco, ella murió luego de dejarme a los dragones – explicó Misato – le conté sobre ti y ella te quiere mucho – Tsunade sonrió con nostalgia – Tsunade-obasan, necesito pedirte algo

\- Dime

\- Necesito que, como Hokage, me permitas ir a vigilar a Sasuke – dijo Misato con absoluta seriedad – además de saber sobre su paradero, quiero salvar la vida de Itachi Uchiha – la miró con determinación

Tsunade la observó detenidamente analizando lo que acababa de decirle. Lo que proponía beneficiaba a todos pero dejando de eso de lado, vio en sus ojos un brillo especial al nombrar a Itachi Uchiha. Aquel hombre era peligroso y no sabía si confiar en él, pero confiaba en Misato y que la haya salvado hacía que recapacitara su opinión. Ella realmente lo quería y lo salvaría cueste lo que cueste, eso decía en sus ojos. Sonrió con tristeza, se vio a ella misma en Misato cuando quería salvar a Dan.

\- Está bien, apenas te recuperes irás en busca de Sasuke y salvarás a Itachi cuando su hermano quiera asesinarlo – dijo Tsunade – ¿entiendes que esto es peligroso y llevará mucho tiempo?

\- Entiendo lo que significa e iré de igual manera – respondió Misato – por favor, Naruto no debe saberlo, mi misión es diferente a lo que él desea – alegó con seriedad

Tsunade asintió comprendiendo la situación. Naruto querría traerlo de vuelta a toda costa y supondría un problema para el verdadero objetivo. Tsunade se despidió de su sobrina y se marchó rumbo a sus deberes cotidianos como Hokage.

Los días pasaron, y la joven Misato se recuperó más rápido de lo esperado. Su cuerpo estaba respondiendo más que bien a los medicamentos y a los síntomas post mortem. El chakra que recorría su cuerpo la curó aún más rápido para sorpresa de los médicos.

Inesperadamente, gran cantidad de flores y regalos llegaron a su habitación de parte de aldeanos y shinobis de la aldea. Ella estaba muy feliz por los presentes, y por cómo era querida por el pueblo. Naruto estuvo gran parte del tiempo a su lado, haciendo bromas y contándole las buenas nuevas de Konoha. Además, él también estaba recuperándose de las heridas por utilizar su Futon Rasen Shuriken, le había causado grandes heridas internas en su brazo dominante y sin que nadie lo supiera, Misato liberó un poco de su Byakugou en él para que se recuperase aún más rápido.

Aunque debía admitir que los daños eran profundos y requerían un gran tratamiento. Como resultado malo para Naruto, sería no volver a usar su técnica pero Tsunade se encargaría de su herida.

Día tras día, ella recibió visitas de Haku, Hinata, Sakura, Zabuza, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Ino y especialmente Shikamaru. A él, realmente le aliviaba y hacía muy feliz que su amiga Misato estuviese viva. Aunque no dejaba de ser un recordatorio de una dura y verdadera batalla shinobi, pero también le serviría como experiencia ninja.

Finalmente, el día había llegado y Misato pudo dejar el Hospital de Konoha. Al salir del hospital, mucha gente curiosa la observaba caminar. Ella los saludó y estos le respondieron igual y efusivamente. Se había corrido el rumor por toda la aldea de que Misato era la niña de la profecía Uzumaki, la joven que dominó a los dragones. Ella negó con la cabeza al escuchar eso, los dragones no eran esclavos. Con el pasar de los días, más gente rumoreaba sobre ella. Finalmente, le pusieron apodos como "El Dragón", "La Reina de los Dragones", "El Dragón Rojo". Aquellos apodos llegaron incluso a plasmarse en el libro bingo y hacerse conocido por las demás aldeas shinobi.

Un día, finalmente Tsunade le dio a Misato la misión de vigilar a Sasuke Uchiha. Ella estaba satisfecha, por lo que preparó sus cosas y decidió partir durante la noche para que nadie la viese. Por supuesto que le avisó a Naruto, Haku y Zabuza sobre su partida. Ellos la despidieron y ella se fue rumbo a un nuevo destino lleno de sorpresas.

Durante veinte días, Misato siguió el rastro de la última guarida de Orochimaru. Sin éxito, recorrió cada escondite efusivamente. Por supuesto encontró múltiples experimentos sin realizar, claramente catalogados como fracaso.

Incluso la joven kunoichi encontró restos humanos, bastantes descompuestos y algunos descuartizados. Fue un poco impactante, pero Misato era un ninja médico y estaba familiarizada con estos asuntos aunque no de manera tan cruel.

Dos días después, Misato estaba en un pueblo desconocido tomando un té mientras utilizaba un henge no jutsu y simulaba ser un civil. Ella contempló el atardecer y observó la puesta del sol extrañamente roja, como si fuera sangre. Aquel espectáculo era inquietante. Frunció el ceño, era una especie de mensaje. Finalmente, ella se refugió en el bosque para continuar su búsqueda.

Al día siguiente, Misato debía recorrer otra guarida. Mientras la joven iba caminando, sintió la presencia de otras personas que charlaban. Afortunadamente, ya tenía hecho el henge y cambió su caminata a paso tranquilo como un civil. Su corazón casi se detuvo por la sorpresa. Allí iba caminando Sasuke Uchiha junto a otra persona de cabellos blancos.

\- Por cierto, ¿era tu equipo, no? - preguntó el chico de pelo blanco – el equipo que derrotó a mi gran predecesor, Momochi Zabuza – puso cara pensativa – ah, y esa chica que estaba en tu equipo lo llevó a tu aldea con su compañero – continuó nadando en un charco – maldición, realmente deseaba esa espada, pero he oído que un ninja hizo una copia increíblemente leal a Kubikiribocho

Apenas estuvo a su vista, el chico dejó de hablar. Misato, con su henge activado, continuó como si nada pasara mientras llevaba una canasta con frutas. Suspiró de alivio, cuando pasó por al lado de Sasuke y este ni le prestó atención. Luego de que su cabello marrón se ondeara por una brisa primaveral, el Uchiha desvió la mirada hacia la mujer que pasó por su lado.

Misato sintió la mirada en su nuca pero siguió adelante sin inmutarse. El ninja frunció el ceño, el chakra de aquella mujer civil se sentía sumamente denso y el aroma de su cabello era igual al de su antigua compañera. No podía ser ella o alguien estaba jugando con él, pero no se quedaría con las dudas.

\- Oye, tú – llamó Sasuke

La joven detuvo su paso y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó Misato con otra voz

\- Revélate

\- ¿Disculpe? ¿De qué está hablando?

En una ráfaga fugaz se posicionó delante de ella mirándola intensamente. La joven mantuvo su mirada con firmeza. En ese momento, Sasuke recordó que solo una persona podía mantenerle la mirada así.

De repente, Misato se dio cuenta que estaba poniendo en riesgo la misión por lo que, con una vena en la frente, bajó la mirada fingiendo vergüenza y esperó a que Sasuke se retirara.

Luego de unos minutos bajo su escrutinio, el ninja se retiró junto a su compañero sin darse la vuelta. Ella continuó manteniendo la mirada baja hasta que se fueron. Suspiró de alivio, su misión casi había fracasado por su temperamento. Misato espero a que estuviesen lo suficientemente lejos para poder seguirlos a través del Ojo de Kagura.

De una forma u otra, los perseguiría hasta que la batalla entre Sasuke e Itachi se diera y así pueda salvar a quién alguna vez la salvó de la muerte.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡Hasta la próxima! ¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios!


	13. En busca de Sasuke e Itachi

_"Vivirás para salvar a todos"_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Misato Senju no era una kunoichi común y corriente, ella tenía sus métodos para realizar misiones o incluso actividades cotidianas. Al ser un ninja sensor, mantuvo un constante seguimiento sobre Sasuke a una distancia considerable. Teniendo el Ojo de Kagura le permitía realizar su investigación.

Lejos, a lo alto de una montaña, Misato se encontraba sentada mirando el borde del precipicio. Recordó aquel momento en que Jiraiya la había empujado al precipicio para que despertara su kekkei genkai. Ese acto audaz y riesgoso había valido la pena. Extrañaba a Jiraiya, su mentor y una gran figura paterna para ella.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la presencia de Hattori a su lado. En realidad, lo había sentido desde un kilómetro atrás pero se hizo más obvio cuando se apoyo en el suelo haciendo temblar todo.

\- Ha llegado el momento de completar nuestra unión, Misato-hime – habló Hattori seriamente

\- Está bien, ¿a dónde iremos?

\- Aquí será – respondió

Misato lo miró confundida cuando este se alejó unos cuantos metros de ella. Elevó sus grandes alas negras y la miró con fiereza. Al instante, múltiples dragones aparecieron a su alrededor. Ella los miró sorprendida, habían dragones muy diversos.

\- En este día, consagraremos a Misato del Clan Senju y Clan Uzumaki como nuestra nueva aliada por toda la eternidad – habló Hattori en voz alta – de ahora en adelante, Misato-hime es la sangre de nuestra sangre – los dragones rugieron con fuerza – nosotros estaremos a tu lado y tu en el nuestro por siempre – continuó – como parte de esta unión, deberás hacer un sacrifio, Misato-hime – el gran dragón la miró – deberás sacrificar una parte de tu vida para sellar nuestro destino, ¿estás dispuesta a hacerlo?

\- Estoy dispuesta – respondió Misato sin dudarlo

En ese momento, Hattori junto a los demás dragones rodearon a Misato en un círculo perfecto. Y al mismo tiempo, expulsaron un gran fuego violeta proveniente del Fuinjutsu.

Misato se vio envuelta en aquellas grandes llamas violetas sin quemarse, sentía a cada segundo una parte de su vida esfumarse de su cuerpo. Sentía su energía vital ser aspirada para completar aquel destino. Lentamente su cuerpo fue elevándose mientras estaba envuelto en las llamas violetas.

Hattori junto a los demás dragones realizaron el Fuinjutsu Secreto a la perfección, aquella unión requería un sacrificio por parte de su nueva sangre. Un mortal Uzumaki.

Al terminar el ritual, Misato descendió al suelo mientras las llamas se apagaban. Se quedó arrodillada mientras recuperaba el aliento por tal sacrificio. Años de su vida habían sido quitados. Hattori la miró intensamente, el recuerdo de Mito en este mismo ritual llegó a su mente. Aquella mujer se había desmayado y estuvo en coma por dos meses pero Misato solo estaba débil.

Ella elevó la vista hacia Hattori, y este pudo apreciar los ojos de Misato. Poseía los ojos de un dragón, la aparición extraña desapareció rápidamente. Misato se sentó en el suelo respirando con pesadez. Se sentía extraña al perder una parte de su vida.

Sin embargo, Misato se puso de pie lentamente sorprendiendo a los grandes dragones. Hattori rugió en felicidad y los dragones que acompañaban siguieron su ejemplo. Misato sonrió felizmente. En ese instante, Hattori se acercó a ella y se puso en posición para que subiese a su lomo. Ella acarició su cuello y procedió a subir a su lomo. Se aseguró sujetándose de dos grandes escamas negras, y Hattori rugió. El Gran Dragón comenzó a tomar velocidad en la montaña, y en un momento aleteó y se elevó por los aires. La tierra del suelo se removió por tal acto.

La joven se sintió en un paraíso, como si no fuera verdad. Sintió las nubes acariciar su rostro. Su cabello rojo se ondeaba ferozmente por el viento. Apreció las grandes alas de Hattori. Era inmenso y majestuoso. Jamás olvidaría este momento.

Un nuevo día llegó, y Misato tenía que continuar su misión, Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y ahora cumpliría su cometido. Hizo un sello y activó su Ojo de Kagura.

Mientras tanto, en la Guarida del Sur. Suigetsu, el chico de cabellos blancos comenzó a liberar a los prisioneros de Orochimaru mientras que Karin y Sasuke mantenían una conversación en privado.

\- Lo diré una vez más. Ven conmigo, Karin – habló Sasuke sentado en un sofá de madera – ¿qué harás?

\- ¡Me niego! ¡No estoy obligada a seguirte! - gritó Karin

\- Qué mal – dijo Sasuke – ya que te niegas tan rotundamente, entonces le preguntaré a otro

\- Sasuke, ya que eres tan firme, iré contigo – susurró Karin con voz seductora

\- ¿Qué es esto? Cambiaste de opinión

\- Después de pensarlo bien, me di cuenta que estoy cansada de vigilar este lugar – respondió la mujer, Suigetsu intentaba abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada

\- Es Suigetsu

\- Olvidate de ese pesado, ¿sí, Sasuke? - susurró nuevamente Karin mientras se acercaba a él

\- Tú… no te acerques tanto – respondió Sasuke tomando distancia

\- Mira, ¿qué hay de malo en que seamos solo tú y yo? - preguntó la mujer – no necesitamos a un sujeto como Suigetsu

\- Tu astucia y sentido de cautela, y especialmente tu poder para sentir el chakra – Sasuke suspiró – en el momento en que te conocí, supe que podía utilizarte

\- Oh, vaya… - Karin lo miró sonrojada

\- Aunque no controles tu poder, conozco a alguien que sí lo hace – comentó Sasuke – quizás algún día la conozcas

\- ¿Quién era? - preguntó Karin curiosa

\- Ella era… nadie – respondió Sasuke dándole la espalda – busquemos a Suigetsu y partamos

Misato frunció al ceño, la conversación había tomado un rumbo extraño. Despejando su mente, la joven decidió comenzar a seguirlos nuevamente. Tomó su mochila, y partió.

Mientras la joven ninja corría rumbo a encontrarlos, sintió que una pelea se desataba en aquella Guarida del Sur. Aceleró el paso.

Mientras tanto en Konoha, Naruto estaba reunido con la Quinta Hokage, Jiraiya, Shizune y Sakura teniendo una conversación seria.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - exclamó Naruto – ¿por qué no regresará a la aldea ahora que Orochimaru está muerto?

\- Sasuke se ha obsesionado con su venganza – respondió Jiraiya – para matar a Uchiha Itachi debe acercarse más a Akatsuki

\- Ese maldito teme – gruñó Naruto – ¿todavía? ¡Maldición! - cruzó los brazos – ¡entonces nosotros también tenemos que movernos! La misión de perseguir y atrapar a Akatsuki todavía está en pie, ¿verdad? ¡Y debemos llamar a Misato-chan de su misión!

\- Hai, pero Misato está en una misión difícil – respondió Tsunade – seguramente te encontrarás con ella rumbo a tu misión, mientras tanto, Sakura la reemplazará – la kunoichi nombrada asintió

\- ¡Agh! ¡La necesitamos! - Tsunade lo miró mal – supongo que la encontraremos en el camino – gruñó Naruto – entonces, nuestras posibilidades de encontrarnos con Sasuke son mucho más altas si buscamos a ese miembro de Akatsuki, en otras palabras nuestro objetivo es Itachi Uchiha

Luego de la charla, comenzaron a elaborar los preparativos para la misión. Este era el comienzo de una gran etapa.

Los miembros de Akatsuki continuaron con sus actividades cotidianas. Lograron capturar al Jinchuriki de Cuatro Colas. Los responsables fueron Kisame e Itachi, aunque solo Kisame lo capturó por pedido personal. En ese momento, Pain los llamó a través de un jutsu especial.

\- ¡Llegan tarde! – regañó Pain

\- Acabábamos de capturar al Jinchuriki – justfició Kisame – nos atrasamos porque tuvimos que atarlo para que no escape. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Tengo un mensaje urgente que quería transmitirles – dijo Pain – han matado a Orochimaru

\- Han pasado diez años desde que Orochimaru desertó Akatsuki y la muerte finalmente le llegó – se burló Kisame – me hubiera encantado verlo morir, así como me hubiera gustado ver morir a la combinación zombi

\- Hidan y Kakuzu eran nuestros camaradas, no hables así de ellos – dijo Pain

\- Perdón – dijo Kisame – aquella vez los que mataron a Hidan y Kakuzu fueron…

\- Gente de Konoha – respondió Zetsu – el equipo de Kakashi y el Jinchuriki del Kyubi

\- Tengo otro mensaje que darles – dijo Pain – Misato Senju ahora posee dragones, y se ha hecho más poderosa – miró a todos los miembros – ha comenzado a descubrir su poder como Uzumaki, eso nos juega en contra ya que su chakra será más difícil de controlar – explicó – por ende, su captura a partir de ahora es fundamental o luego no podremos dominar su poder. No importa si el Kyubi interfiere, porque los capturaremos a la vez, serán los últimos – finalizó

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no buscar a otro Uzumaki? - preguntó Deidara

\- Su chakra no se compara a cualquier otro Uzumaki – respondió Pain – en ella, está la clave de la resucitación del Bijuu del Diez Colas – Itachi lo miró

\- Maldición, ese equipo de Konoha es fuerte – rio Tobi – hasta le patearon el trasero a Deidara-san

\- ¡Tobi! ¡Maldito, di una palabra más y se me acabará la paciencia! - gritó Deidara con una vena en la frente

\- Se requiere dominio de sí mismo para ser paciente y tu mecha es demasiado corta para algo así – respondió Tobi moviendo las manos

\- ¡Maldita basura! - gritó perdiendo los estribos

\- Deidara tranquilízate – ordenó Pain – Tobi tiene razón – Deidara cruzó los brazos en enojo

\- ¡Hice enojar a senpai! - dijo Tobi

\- Tobi, siempre hablas demasiado – dijo Pain mirándolo fijamente – respeta a tus superiores

\- ¡Sí, lo siento! - se disculpó de forma infantil

\- ¿Y se supone que capturaremos a los Jinchurikis restantes y la chica del chakra con estos dos? - preguntó Kisame indignado mientras Pain cerraba los ojos en molestia – bah, por cierto, el que mató a Orochimaru debió tener alguna habilidad especial, ¿quién lo hizo?

\- Sasuke Uchiha – respondió Pain

\- Yo iba a ser el que matara a Orochimaru – dijo Deidara

\- Impresionante – habló Kisame – no esperaría nada menos del hermanito de Itachi-san

\- Actualmente está reuniendo compañeros – comentó Zetsu con voz tenebrosa – unos shinobi realmente problemáticos

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Kisame

\- Debes conocer a uno de ellos – respondió Pain – los Hermanos Houzuki de la Niebla, él es uno de ellos

\- Suigetsu, ¿eh? Eso me trae recuerdos – dijo Kisame pensativo

\- Y también Juugo de las Escamas así que estén alertas – advirtió Pain – Itachi y Kisame, lo más seguro es que estén tras ustedes, el resto de ustedes también debería tener en mente a Sasuke Uchiha – continuó – si logran obtener información acerca de Itachi y Kisame, puede que vengan tras Akatsuki

\- Kisame, ¿qué clase de sujeto es ese Suigetsu? - preguntó Deidara

\- Pasó hace diez años, era un chico con una cara adorable y siempre sonriente – relató – un niño prodigio que era llamado la reencarnación del Demonio Zabuza

\- Parece un grupo interesante – respondió Deidara

\- ¡Espera! ¿No tienes un extraño interés por ellos? ¡Preferiría que no nos involucráramos con ellos! - exclamó Tobi

\- No importa eso ya – dijo Pain – Itachi y Kisame, traigan rápido al Cuatro Colas, lo sellaremos al mismo tiempo que el Tres Colas

\- Entendido – respondió Itachi saliendo del Jutsu

Mientras tanto, Misato recibió un pergamino especial de Godaime Hokage informándole que el Equipo Kakashi y Equipo Kurenai comenzarían la misión de capturar a Itachi Uchiha con vida y llevarlo a la aldea. Al enterarse de esto, sonrió, esto la beneficiaba. Contaría con más apoyo. Activó el Ojo de Kagura para ver la localización de Sasuke, mientras estaba observándolo su cuerpo fue absorbido por un portal.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! - exclamó Misato sorprendida

\- Cálmate – dijo Hattori – estás en nuestra dimensión

\- Estaba en una misión, ¡debo volver o perderé el rastro!

\- No puedes ahora mismo, deberá esperar – habló el Dragón – es momento de enseñarte algo

Misato siguió al dragón que la llevaba al borde de un acantilado. Se sentó al borde tal como le señaló.

\- Debes ser capaz de sentir los cinco elementos desde este borde – explicó Hattori

\- ¿Cómo lo haré? - preguntó la joven

\- Adéntrate en nuestro mundo – respondió para luego retirarse

La kunoichi lo observó retirarse de su lado. Ella cerró los ojos y apoyó las manos en sus rodillas. Concentrándose comenzó a ser consciente de su alrededor. Primero sintió el viento, se adentró en el. Al sentir esto, Misato tembló de miedo y se desconcentró. Aquello fue inimaginable.

Volvió a intentarlo hasta que comenzó a comprender la experiencia. Fue increíble. No podía expresarlo con palabras. Así se mantuvo hasta que se sintió parte del todo, de la naturaleza que la rodeaba.

Su meditación y concentración estaban en el punto máximo. Hattori la observó desde la distancia, la joven lo estaba logrando. Aunque no le había dicho que tal acto requería tiempo, y ya llevaba tres días en concentración. Era un desafío difícil de superar.

Misato pudo sentir los cinco elementos. Cuando fue parte del agua, pudo ver el magnífico espectáculo del mar, los peces y todo ser vivo que viviese allí. Cuando se convirtió en fuego, comprendió por un instante a las llamas arder, arrasar con todo y por qué no destruir y ayudar.

Cuando le tocó ser tierra, vio a todo ser vivo nacer, vivir, reproducirse y morir. Una cadena simple pero difícil, todo era parte de la naturaleza. Sintió a las plantas crecer, a las abejas volar y las aves cantar.

Finalmente pudo ser una nube gris, donde un rayo nació y arrasó con la tierra. Lo sintió fuerte pero solitario, una parte difícil de comprender. Cada elemento eclipsaba a uno en un círculo vicioso sin fin.

Ya habían pasado cinco días, y por fin, Misato superó el desafío y despertó de su meditación. Se sorprendió al enterarse de que había estado tanto tiempo meditando. Hattori la devolvió a donde estaba y le informó que pronto la llamaría de nuevo.

Ella estaba muy preocupada, muchos días habían pasado y había perdido el rastro de Sasuke. Debía concentrarse más que nunca y encontrar donde quiera que esté, por lo tanto amplió su rango de búsqueda.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se encontraba buscando a Sasuke pero su olor se había esparcido por todo el bosque según Kiba. Aquello no era bueno, por lo tanto envió miles de clones a buscar por todas partes. Uno de ellos, se encontró con Itachi Uchiha. Se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano esperando un ataque.

\- Muéstrate, Uzumaki Naruto – habló Itachi

\- ¿Viniste a capturarme? - preguntó Naruto

\- No, te equivocas – respondió el shinobi – solamente quiero hablar contigo

Dos clones aparecieron por su espalda para capturarlo pero Itachi los derribó con dos kunais mientras los lanzaba de espalda.

\- Como si fuera a creer eso – dijo el ninja – _cuando te enfrentas a un Sharingan tú solo, la única esperanza es huir – pensó Naruto – si es dos contra uno, deberías atacarlo por la espalda pero este tipo puede atrapar a un oponente en un genjutsu sólo con señalarlo con un dedo. Tengo que tener cuidado_

 _-_ Sabes que estás solo… ¿así que por qué no huyes? - preguntó Itachi mirándolo con su Sharingan

\- ¡Mis números pueden variar de uno a mil, dattebayo! Además no me puedo permitir huir – respondió Naruto – si te capturo tendré la oportunidad de ver a Sasuke otra vez

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mi hermano pequeño? - preguntó Itachi seriamente – es sólo un ninja desertor

\- Es porque pienso en él como un hermano, ¡más de lo que tú podrías! - respondió Naruto

En ese instante, Naruto corrió a atacarlo pero Itachi levantó su capa y una bandada de cuervos lo atacó. Por lo tanto, Naruto se vio dentro de un genjutsu.

\- Ahora estás en mi genjutsu – dijo Itachi – te lo diré una vez más, solo quiero hablar contigo

Itachi lo liberó del genjutsu y Naruto cayó de rodillas por el esfuerzo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó Naruto respirando con pesadez – ¡tú me persigues a mí!

\- Me iré ya – hizo un sello – tengo algo importante de lo que encargarme – se esfumó en una bandada de cuervos

Naruto se puso de pie justo cuando Kiba se acercaba. Comprendía muy bien lo que Itachi le había dicho.

En Konoha, Tsunade se encontraba sentada en un banco junto a Jiraiya. Él había descubierto el lugar donde residía el líder de Akatsuki y planeaba enfrentarse a él por su cuenta.

\- ¿Quién sabe qué tan fuerte es él? - se preguntó Tsunade – y tú quieres ir a meterte allí directamente…

\- Bueno, supongo que me pondré en marcha – Jiraiya se puso de pie

\- Regresa con vida – dijo Tsunade afligida, Jiraiya la miró sorprendido – si te perdiera a ti también, yo…

\- ¿Llorarías por mí? ¡Qué honor! - exclamó Jiraiya – pero no tanto como cuando Dan murió, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Idiota!

\- Pues, entonces hagamos una apuesta, ¿te parece? - preguntó Jiraiya, la Hokage lo miró con sorpresa – deberías apostar que voy a morir, conociendo tu suerte definitivamente perderás. Y después, si vuelvo con vida… - la miró fijamente trasmitiendo sus sentimientos – ¡Solo bromeo! Estoy muy agradecido contigo, ser rechazado hace más fuerte a un hombre – sacó su libro mostrándolo – y si es incapaz de reírse de ello, no podrá cumplir con sus obligaciones como un hombre. Al menos bromea con ello

\- ¿Entonces la obligación de un hombre es ser fuerte? - preguntó Tsunade

\- Por así decirlo, además los hombres no deberías perseguir cosas como la felicidad – dijo Jiraiya

\- Deja de intentar sonar con dignidad – rio Tsunade – si no hubiera mujeres, no habría nadie que te rechazara

\- Muy cierto – sonrió Jiraiya

\- ¡Si ocurre cualquier cosa, usa tus sapos y házmelo saber! - exclamó Tsunade – ¡Iré allí inmediatamente!

\- No hay necesidad de eso, necesitas quedarte en la aldea – respondió Jiraiya – la aldea depende de ti ahora

\- Hay muchos otros candidatos para ser Hokage – replicó Tsunade

\- La aldea nunca será estable si los líderes siguen cambiando – dijo Jiraiya sabiamente – y no hay nadie más apropiado para el puesto que tú

\- También está Kakashi, sabes – dijo Tsunade – y pronto hasta también, Naruto. Incluso Misato sería una buena Hokage

\- Estás muy convencida cuando se trata de Naruto, ¿no? - rio Jiraiya – aunque, es comprensible – sonrió – Kakashi se da por hecho, así que él puede intervenir, pero a Naruto todavía le falta bastante , a pesar de que le regalaste ese collar, y Misato tiene la personalidad de liderazgo, sería excelente

\- Tú mismo tienes grandes esperanzas en él – replicó Tsunade – hasta le enseñaste el Rasengan. Por supuesto, fue entrenada por mi – Jiraiya sonrió

\- Me sentí nostálgico, me recordó a los tiempos en que entrenaba a Minato – respondió Jiraiya con una sonrisa

\- Namikaze Minato, ¿eh? Sin duda se parece a él – dijo la Hokage

\- Minato fue un genio que nace cada cierto tiempo – sonrió Jiraiya – no ha habido nadie como él desde hace tiempo, exceptuando a Misato, ella se parece a su padre Kenji, recuerdo que también era candidato a Hokage pero rechazó el puesto

\- Naruto no se parece tanto a su padre, sino a su madre – sonrió Tsunade

\- ¿Ella no era una antigua kunoichi del País del Remolino?

\- Sí, tanto su personalidad como su estilo de ninjutsu son iguales a los de Kushina Uzumaki – respondió la mujer

\- Ella parecía hombre, era toda una marimacha – rio Jiraiya

\- Kushina creció y se hizo hermosa, pero Naruto se parece a su padre

\- Es verdad, en realidad veo a Minato en Naruto, lo considero como mi nieto – dijo Jiraiya con una sonrisa

\- Sí, se ha transmitido, del pasado al futuro, la Voluntad de Konoha – dijo Tsunade observando el cielo anaranjado

\- Sí, ya partiré – informó Jiraiya tomando su gran pergamino – oh cierto, tengo una última advertencia para ti, cuídate de Raíz

\- Lo sé – asintió la Hokage

\- Qué bueno – Jiraiya comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la aldea – ¡Nos vemos! ¡Mandales mis saludos a Naruto y Misato!

Tsunade observó a su antiguo compañero Sannin partir rumbo a una batalla de la que ambos sabían que no saldría con vida. Era muy riesgosa y las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas, pero aún así Jiraiya decidió ir a enfrentar al líder de Akatsuki.

La brisa del viento, movió su cabello rubio mientras unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Lloraría por él al igual que por Nawaki y Dan.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Verdad

_"A partir de cierto punto no hay retorno, ese es el punto que hay que alcanzar"_

Desde su comienzo en este mundo, Misato sabía lo que quería. Su mayor deseo era salvar a aquellos que no merecían morir. El tiempo pasó y aquellos días vividos le enseñaron grandes cosas, lecciones de las que aprendió. Falló múltiples veces cuando ella misma se había prometido salvar a los que amaba. Luchó incansablemente por cumplir su deseo.

Sus encuentros con Rikudo Sennin la habían guiado y ayudado en su camino pero no fue suficiente. Vivir cada día en el mundo shinobi era difícil y más aún con la presión de ser perseguido. Deseó que todo fuese más fácil.

Pero también quería saber el por qué de su existencia, si no podía salvar a los que amaba entonces, ¿cuál era su camino? Se sintió frustrada, triste y sola. El tiempo le jugaba en contra, a medida que iba adentrándose y formando fuertes lazos con sus seres queridos, su memoria sobre el futuro iba desapareciendo. Quizás una imagen llegaba a su mente pero sabía claramente que sus recuerdos se estaban esfumando.

No entendía la razón de esto, ella realmente necesitaba esos recuerdos. Si quería salvar a alguien, los necesitaba. Su cabeza dolió fuertemente al ver una imagen de Jiraiya totalmente herido escribiendo unos números en la espalda de un sapo.

Misato frunció el ceño mientras apretaba con fuerza un ungüento medicinal. A esto se refería, estaba perdiendo su camino. Algo estaba sucediendo con Jiraiya, no sabía qué pero sentía que debía saberlo.

Ella activó su kekkei genkai y detectó al Equipo Hebi que viajaba rumbo a su encuentro con Itachi. También vio al Equipo Kakashi junto a los demás persiguiéndolos. Algo en su corazón se sobresaltó, miró hacia atrás. Debía buscar a Jiraiya, en su imagen vio una lluvia torrencial. La Aldea de la Lluvia. El lugar donde residía Akatsuki.

Misato dio la espalda, y cambió su rumbo. Comenzó a correr velozmente hacia aquella aldea. A cada paso sentía la desesperación de no saber qué estaba pasando con Jiraiya.

La joven kunoichi recorrió todo el camino hacia la Aldea de la Lluvia con su chakra al máximo. El cansancio invadía su cuerpo, iba corriendo a una velocidad que ningún shinobi podría jamás ser capaz. Se teletransportó en los lugares en los que había dejado su marca. Por cada pueblo que pasó, los aldeanos se sorprendieron al ver tal velocidad y fuerza de chakra. Se sentía en el aire, la densidad de su chakra.

La desesperación que Misato sentía no tenía comparación. Jamás había sentido una desesperación a tal nivel. Aquel sentimiento provocaba que su chakra liberara la densidad física que siempre había contenido.

Cuando por fin, llegó a aquel lugar corrió, sin importarle quiénes se le cruzaran en el camino. Varios shinobi se acercaron al ver la intrusa. Misato peleó con todos ellos, dejándolos inconscientes. Intentaron capturarla pero no lo lograron, ella se safó de sus sogas y cadenas destruyéndolas con sus propias manos. Enfrentó a todo shinobi y kunoichi que intentó entrometerse en su camino.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo unos ninjas de cabello naranja y extraños artefactos en su cuerpo, capturaban a Jiraiya y lo apuñalaban con unas largas varillas negras. Al instante, Misato se teletransportó en sus espaldas, y con una mirada de completa furia, juntó una gran cantidad de chakra en sus puños y los destruyó de un golpe mientras ramas de madera los dejaban incompletos.

\- Mi-isato... - Jiraiya susurró mientras la miraba por el rabillo – ojalá hu-ubiera podido mor-ir como todo-os los Hokage – Misato lo escuchó con tristeza mientras analizaba su cuerpo – creí que iba a detener a Pain, y destru-uir a Akatsuki y salvar al mundo ninja de la destrucción pero fallé... - invocó un sapo y le dejó un mensaje en base a números grabado en la espalda del sapo

Misato analizó el cuerpo del Sannin con su chakra médico. Aquellas varillas eran puro chakra de Pain y estaban destruyendo el cuerpo de Jiraiya. Además, había sido ahorcado y su garganta había sido aplastada. No le gustaba lo que decía, sentía que estaba muriendo.

\- Ve-ete mientras pu-edas – murmuró Jiraiya a punto de perder la consciencia

La pelirroja miró a Pain que la observaba desde una especie de balcón. Sabía que atacaría en cualquier momento, pero su prioridad era Jiraiya y escapar. El Sannin no podía ponerse de pie y luchar, estaba muy mal. Lo habían herido de muerte. Necesitaba curarlo rápido o pondría a los dos en peligro, o más de lo que estaban.

No podía perder más tiempo, arrancó con fuerza las varillas de chakra. Aquel acto quemó sus manos. Al instante, Misato liberó su Byakugou no Jutsu y cubrió su cuerpo con lineas negras de poder.

Apoyó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Jiraiya, transfiriéndole su Byakugou no Jutsu. El poderoso chakra le fue transferido por lo que, velozmente, las heridas externas de Jiraiya fueron sanadas y las internas estaban tomando su tiempo.

Aunque el Byakugou no Jutsu le sanara, Misato sabía perfectamente que no estaría en condiciones físicas y mentales para seguir luchando. Necesitaba una internación urgentemente. Apretó los dientes, tenía inmensas intenciones de enfrentarse a Pain ahora mismo pero miró a Jiraiya. No podía seguir corriendo peligro luego de haberlo curado.

De repente, Pain y sus caminos corrieron hacia ella dispuestos a atacarla. Por lo tanto, Misato se teletransportó a un pueblo lejano. Ella respiró con pesadez, aquello le consumió bastante chakra por el trayecto y Jiraiya.

Ella caminó sin descanso, con Jiraiya en sus hombros hasta encontrar un lugar seguro en el bosque. Creó una casa de madera mediana y colocó una barrera de invisibilidad, genjutsu y detección de chakra. Allí, Jiraiya estaría a salvo hasta que ella volviese. Lo recostó en una cama y conectó su equipo médico especial. Su ritmo cardíaco estaba bastante bien, la recuperación tardaría pero se recompondría. Le limpió la suciedad de la batalla suavemente. Ella lo miró atentamente y le acarició el rostro. Sonrió levemente, quizás no todo había sido en vano. Miró por la ventana, era hora de marcharse. Dejó un clon de madera para que lo cuidase. Lo observó por última vez y se dirigió a la lucha de los hermanos Uchiha.

Misato se teletransportó a una gran velocidad a una ciudad pequeña para poder llegar más rápido. Desde allí, pudo ver un gran Susanoo rojo. Amplió los ojos, jamás había visto algo así.

Cuando la joven llegó al campo de batalla, vio unas grandes serpientes blancas saliendo del cuerpo de Sasuke y enfrentando a Itachi. Luego de que Itachi sellara las serpientes con la Espada de Totsuka, se arrodilló en el piso tosiendo sangre.

Al instante, Misato corrió para acercarse más a los hermanos Uchiha. La imagen de Rikudo Sennin frente a ella la detuvo.

\- Misato Senju, no puedes salvar a todos – habló el sabio – has interrumpido el camino de la vida, tus acciones tendrán consecuencias – advirtió

\- Hace mucho tiempo que lo hago y sé que traerá consecuencias pero al menos, podré salvar a quienes quiero – respondió la joven

Sin detenerse más, Misato continuó su camino hacia la batalla. Allí pudo ver a Itachi acercándose a Sasuke, a duras penas y con sufrimiento. Él estaba muriendo. Sasuke estaba contra una pared, sin salida y cuando llegó Itachi, este le tocó la frente con dos dedos. Al igual que hacía cuando eran niños pero Misato sabía que había algo más allí. Sus ojos se aguaron al verlo caer al suelo.

\- ¡Itachi! - gritó Misato yendo a su lado

Ella comenzó a curarlo pero era en vano. Ya estaba muerto. Una fuerte lluvia se desató mientras Misato aplicaba chakra médico. No tenía sentido. Cerró los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas. Solo le quedaba una opción, utilizar el jutsu que Chiyo le enseñó cuando salvó a Gaara. Miró a Sasuke que estaba en shock, sintió la presencia de aquel hombre Tobi. No permitiría que esto siguiera. Tomó el brazo de Sasuke e Itachi y se teletransportaron a la casa de madera en el bosque. Misato cayó al suelo por la consumición de chakra. Sasuke estaba desmayado y malherido. Él estaba bien, podía esperar pero Itachi no. Se acercó a él rápidamente. El chakra médico ya no le sería útil en este caso.

Misato dejó de utilizar su chakra médico y comenzó a usar su energía vital como principal fuente de reanimación. Al igual que con los dragones, sentía su vida ser drenada. Estaba segura que muchos años de su vida estaban acabados pero valía la pena si era para salvarlo.

\- Vamos, Itachi – Misato continuó realizando la técnica – no me falles, despierta por favor – rogó entre lágrimas

La kunoichi estuvo así durante unos minutos más hasta que oyó un gran suspiro. Miró a Itachi, estaba respirando lentamente y abrió los ojos con pesadez.

\- Misato – susurró Itachi mirándola

\- Itachi, gracias a Kami estás bien – dijo Misato con unas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas – debes descansar ahora – el ninja asintió levemente y cerró sus ojos – Itachi, ¿le dirás la verdad a Sasuke?

\- Lo haré, de todas formas se lo debo – respondió el shinobi

\- Hai

Una gran felicidad abundaba en el corazón de Misato había logrado salvar a Jiraiya e Itachi. Fue difícil pero lo había hecho. Observó a Itachi, comenzó a curar sus heridas hasta dejarlo en perfecto estado pero debería descansar. Luego fue con Sasuke, le curó sus quemaduras y heridas, y dejó que descansara también. Se dirigió a la habitación de Jiraiya, y controló su salud, estaba recuperándose muy lentamente. Finalmente, Misato decidió que debía dormir unas horas para luego encargarse de Itachi y Sasuke. Suspiró profundamente, solo esperaba que hubiera calma.

\- ¡Voy a matarte! - gritó Sasuke desde la otra habitación

Al instante, Misato corrió hacia allí y le pegó una patada a la puerta mandándola a volar. Hizo que su kekkei genkai Mokuton atrapara a Sasuke y lo envolviera en ramas fuertes.

\- ¡Sasuke! - exclamó Misato – ¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?

\- ¡Matar al asesino de mi clan!

\- Cálmate, hay algunas cosas que debes saber – cortó Misato – Itachi no es quién crees que es

\- ¡Deja de defenderlo, Misato! Además, ¡¿dónde estoy?!

\- Ya deja de gritar como loco, y escucha por un segundo – Sasuke bufó – yo los traje aquí y salvé a Itachi de la muerte – el ninja la miró enojado – créeme, cuando sepas la verdad, me agradecerás

\- Sasuke – habló Itachi – ¿me permites decirte la verdad?

\- ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!

\- Sasuke, por el amor de Kami, tu hermano mayor tiene que decirte algo muy importante que debiste saber hace mucho tiempo – dijo Misato seriamente mientras veía que ambos hermanos se observaban fijamente – saldré a buscar unas cosas y volveré – se retiró de la habitación pero antes colocando la puerta que había sido derribada

Misato esperaba que su antiguo compañero de equipo pudiese entender todo. Deseaba inmensamente que ambos pudieran perdonarse pero ese era un asunto de ellos. La joven continuó caminando por el bosque mientras ocultaba su chakra. Debajo de un árbol se recostó unas horas para continuar su sueño interrumpido. Al despertar, vio que ya era más tarde por lo tanto, recogió algunas hierbas medicinales para abastecerse.

Al volver, dejó sus hierbas en el living, y se dirigió a la habitación donde estaban los hermanos Uchiha. Se acercó lentamente y al abrir la puerta, vio a Sasuke recostado durmiendo mientras tenía rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Itachi estaba cerca de él, pero observaba los árboles por la ventana. Misato decidió no interrumpirlo y se dirigió a acomodar a Sasuke, y taparlo con unas frazadas para que descansara mejor.

\- ¿Cómo me reviviste? - preguntó Itachi mirándola

\- Te devolví el favor – bromeó Misato – utilicé la misma técnica que tú – el ninja asintió – ¿le contaste la verdad?

\- Sí, al principio se negó a escucharme pero le conté todo desde el principio hasta el final – explicó Itachi – no me creyó por unos momentos pero al ver que todo tenía sentido y rellenaba varios vacíos vio que decía la verdad, además le mostré con el Sharingan toda mi vida - finalizó

\- ¿Qué dijo? - preguntó la joven

\- Nada, solo lloró – respondió Itachi volviendo su vista al cielo

Misato asintió y miró a su antiguo compañero. En su rostro denotaba una gran angustia y tristeza, pero había una pizca de felicidad e incluso alivio. Estaba segura que ahora Sasuke estaría confundido y destrozado por tantos años odiando a su hermano mayor, aquel que siempre quiso protegerlo. Mientras la joven reflexionaba, en nerviosismo, comenzó a realizarse una larga trenza cocida en su cabello rojo. Luego, fue a controlar a Jiraiya que estaba en coma, su edad y su gran esfuerzo en la batalla, le estaban pasando factura y su cuerpo tardaría en recuperarse. Decidió ir al patio de la casa para reflexionar.

\- ¿Qué observas? - preguntó Sasuke luego de despertarse y acercarse a su hermano – ¿por qué miras a Misato? - la joven estaba en el patio de espaldas meditando mientras su larga trenza caía por su espalda, el símbolo Senju grabado en su kimono

\- Un Senju nos salvó de un final que quizás hubiese sido muy diferente – respondió Itachi sin quitar la vista

Sasuke solo miró también por la ventana a aquella kunoichi pelirroja que los había salvado. Sin embargo, aún había peligros que los acechaban. Itachi le había contado todo desde el principio, y aunque al comienzo no le creía, todo tuvo sentido después. Todavía le faltaba decidir qué haría de ahora en más. Se recostó nuevamente, la batalla lo había herido bastante y todavía se estaba recuperando.

Misato volvió a la habitación donde estaban los hermanos Uchiha y les trajo un bento a cada uno, incluída ella misma. Se sentaron y cenaron tranquilamente en silencio. Cuando terminaron, le agradecieron y cada uno fue a dormir. La joven cayó rápidamente en un sueño profundo mientras los hermanos no podían conciliar el sueño. Sasuke se sentó en su cama y observó a Misato que dormía plácidamente.

Por fin sentía que estaba en paz, al menos un poco, casi había matado a su hermano. Era inocente y gracias a Misato pudo verlo, que lo salvó de la muerte inminente. Quizás hubiese caído bajo las palabras de una persona equivocada y todo hubiese sido diferente. Ahora sus sentimientos por Misato que reprimió por muchos años lo acechaban cada vez que la miraba.

\- ¿La amas? - preguntó Itachi suavemente que desde su lugar observaba a Sasuke

\- No lo sé, probablemente sí – respondió Sasuke dubitativo

Itachi contempló la respuesta de su hermano por unos minutos. Suponía que Sasuke la amaba, desde que era pequeño la veía mirarla sonrojado y ponerse tonto cada vez que hablaba con ella. Incluso entrenaba más duro por ella, cuando Misato iba a irse de entrenamiento y lo retó a ver quién era más fuerte. Estuvo siempre a su lado, incluso cuando él no quería. Itachi entendía por qué la amaba.

\- ¿Y tú la amas? - preguntó Sasuke mirando a su hermano

\- Demasiado – respondió Itachi mientras observaba el rostro de la kunoichi

Ella fue la única persona que hizo que no sintiera solo. En un mundo donde debía vivir entre ninjas peligrosos y estar atento a cada paso que daba, espiar por su aldea y masacrar a su clan. Su vida como shinobi era frívola y triste, desde que todo se vino abajo y debió ir a Akatsuki. Además de cuidar a Sasuke, aquella jovencita Misato fue la persona que lo consoló e hizo que se sintiera contenido. Antes de que lo supiera, ya la amaba. Quiso retirarle un mechón de cabello rojo pero retiró su mano lentamente, a veces no se sentía merecedor de ser salvado.


	15. Modo Sabio

_"Protegeré mi aldea cueste lo que cueste y la voluntad de fuego será heredada por la siguiente generación"_

Luego de una semana, los hermanos Uchiha y Misato pactaron no revelar que Itachi estaba vivo y que Sasuke ya no perseguía venganza. La situación con Akatsuki estaba demasiado complicada como para permitirse aparecer. Además traería dificultades en su credibilidad.

Por el momento, se quedarían en las sombras y quizás su lazo no quedaría del todo destruido. Misato sabía perfectamente los cambios que traería esto, pero para no afectar todo el curso, ellos se mantendrían en las sombras. Akatsuki creía que Itachi Uchiha estaba muerto y Konoha creía que Sasuke lo había asesinado y este iría por otro rumbo.

Después de lo pactado, Misato se iría de regreso a Konoha donde tendría que dar explicaciones a Godaime Hokage. Apenas llegó, Tsunade exigió explicaciones de su paradero y Misato confiaba en ella al ciento por ciento, por lo tanto, le explicó todo lo sucedido y la verdad de los hermanos Uchiha. Además, le informó que Jiraiya estaba bien pero recuperándose en coma. La mujer oyó todo completamente sorprendida y feliz, aquello en parte era un gran alivio y Misato había cumplido su misión, pero también había hecho recapacitar a Sasuke Uchiha. Lo cual no se lo esperaba en absoluto. Además, Tsunade le informó que Jiraiya había enviado un mensaje y ahora estaba registrado como ninja desaparecido, y así le había dicho a Naruto, el cual estaba muy triste.

Luego de aquella larga conversación con la Hokage, Misato se paseó por la aldea y se encontró con Naruto que estaba comiendo ramen en Ichiraku. Se saludaron, y él le preguntó por su misión, y ella le dijo algunas partes que él podría saber. Almorzaron en un ambiente muy agradable, aunque sabía que Naruto estaba triste por no poder traído a Sasuke y por la desaparición de Jiraiya durante la pelea contra Pain. El corazón de Misato se estrujó al escucharlo, le hubiera encantado decirle lo que en realidad sucedía.

Al terminar de almorzar, Misato decidió caminar por la aldea, quizás reflexionar un poco sobre lo que había hecho. Observó la montaña Hokage, algún día Naruto estaría allí, no había duda. Tan solo esperaba no haber cometido un grave error con sus decisiones. Cerró los ojos sintiendo la brisa.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos, cuando alguien le habló.

\- Misato-sama – habló Ko Hyuga – vengo a informarle que Hiashi-sama desea verla en su despacho

\- Claro – asintió la joven – gracias, Ko

Ambos fueron hacia el Compuesto Hyuga donde allí la esperaba el líder del clan. Al entrar, caminaron por varios pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Hiashi.

\- Buenos días, Misato-san – saludó el líder

\- Buenos días, Hiashi-sama – saludó Misato con una pequeña reverencia

\- Debes de preguntarte por qué te llamé – Misato asintió en respuesta – hace tiempo, te informé que debía proponerte algo

\- Hai

\- Te propongo que entrenes bajo mi tutela como agradecimiento por haber hecho tanto por el Clan Hyuga – dijo Hiashi con una mirada seria

\- Hiashi-sama, no hay necesidad de que haga eso – respondió Misato – solo con ver a su clan feliz, es todo el agradecimiento que necesito

\- Entonces, tómalo como una propuesta de entrenamiento – insistió Hiashi

\- De esa forma, acepto con gusto – sonrió Misato

\- Comenzaremos ahora mismo – dijo Hiashi

\- ¿Ya? ¿de verdad?

\- Sí – asintió Hiashi

Se dirigieron al patio de la casa principal, allí había un árbol que en su corteza estaba protegido con paja. Hiashi le pidió a Misato que se pusiera las ropas de entrenamiento Hyuga. Era un uniforme de entrenamiento blanco. Ella se dirigió a un vestuario donde se colocó un uniforme nuevo y limpio.

\- Ahora que ya estás lista – comenzó Hiashi – comenzaremos entrenando con este árbol donde practicarás, como todo iniciante Hyuga, el movimiento de tus palmas – la joven asintió – sé que no posees el Byakugan pero eres un ninja médico y sabes perfectamente cada punto de chakra y sus redes, y lo más importante, eres un sensor – asintió nuevamente – eso nos ahorrará trabajo – caminó hacia el árbol – te enseñaré a moverte y pelear como un Hyuga, y como ya conoces de Taijutsu, podrás ajustar tu estilo con lo que te enseñaré

\- De acuerdo – respondió Misato seriamente

\- Comenzaremos con el Puño Suave – dijo Hiashi

En ese momento, había comenzado un nuevo entrenamiento para Misato Senju. El líder del Clan Hyuga le mostró la posición del Puño Suave y cómo debía ser el golpe. Misato comprendió e intentó imitarlo. Hiashi le corrigió unos movimientos y le dijo que practicase en el árbol protegido con paja.

Allí, Misato continuó entrenando el Puño Suave una y otra vez sin descanso. Aquel movimiento que parecía simple, en realidad era difícil de realizar y necesitaba concentración para poder realizarlo sin perder la posición.

Luego de dos horas realizando el movimiento del Puño Suave, Hiashi decidió que era suficiente y comenzó a enseñarle otra cosa dentro del salón de entrenamientos. Los Jutsus de Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas serían el comienzo.

Al enseñarle el primer Jutsu de Ocho Trigramas, el líder del clan se sorprendió al ver que pudo realizarlo en el primer intento. Misato con sus ojos cerrados, realizó el Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas. El hombre activó su Byakugan y pudo ver el chakra utilizado a la perfección. Al instante, comprendió que se trataba del Ojo de Kagura, aquel kekkei genkai le permitía tener en su mente una imagen parecida al Byakugan.

Finalmente, Hiashi que había podido el ver el talento de Misato, decidió que harían un duelo para ver cómo utilizaba las nuevas técnicas aprendidas.

Sin darse cuenta, varios miembros del Clan Hyuga estaban reunidos en las puertas del salón observando con curiosidad y sorpresa el entrenamiento de Hiashi Hyuga y Misato Senju.

Comenzaron con simpleza, Hiashi fue directo a atacarla y Misato se defendió evitando sus ataques con el Puño Suave. En algunos momentos, cometió pequeños errores pero fácilmente corregidos por Hiashi. En determinado momento, Misato se vio obligada a utilizar el Jutsu de Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas. Aquello impactó con fuerza en Hiashi, pero no lo derribó. Se necesitaba mucho más para vencer al líder Hyuga. Continuaron luchando hábilmente, Misato poco a poco lograba mezclar su estilo de Taijutsu junto a los movimientos Hyuga.

Al final del encuentro, Hiashi le explicó sus debilidades en el estilo que le estaba enseñando. La joven escuchó todo atentamente. Luego, se retiró a su hogar para descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, Misato regresó al Compuesto Hyuga para continuar su entrenamiento. En la sala especial se encontró con Neji Hyuga. Al ver su mirada confundida, Neji habló.

\- Hiashi-sama tuvo que partir a una misión importante – habló Neji – hoy entrenará conmigo

\- Está bien – asintió Misato

Para la sorpresa de Neji, la joven se abalanzó velozmente con su Puño Suave en alto. El prodigio Hyuga logró contrarrestar la poderosa palma rebozante de chakra. Le sorprendía la densidad del chakra y lo potente que se sentía. Lucharon tres largas horas hasta que Neji comenzó a enseñarle otras técnicas a la chica.

Jamás hubiera pensado que Hiashi entrenara a alguien fuera del clan y mucho menos sin Byakugan. Entendió que la comprensión de Misato se hallaba en el Ojo de Kagura que básicamente reemplazaba el Byakugan. Ambos pasaron el resto de la mañana entrenando, Misato tuvo ciertas dificultades para realizar cada jutsu. Junto con Neji, practicaron los movimientos una y otra vez hasta que estuviese lista para dar el salto al Jutsu.

Al mediodía, ambos fueron a almorzar a un pequeño patio donde había en un pequeñísimo lago diversos peces Koi. Durante el camino, varios Hyuga los saludaron. Misato respondió cada saludo con amabilidad.

\- Neji, ¿qué tal tu equipo? - preguntó Misato mientras bebía su té

\- Bien – respondió el ninja – Lee está trabajando en una nueva técnica y Ten Ten creando nuevas armas para su arsenal

\- Oh vaya, eso es muy bueno – asintió la joven

\- ¿Cómo está Naruto?

\- Un poco triste – respondió Misato mirando su comida y luego levantó la mirada – está preocupado por la desaparición de Jiraiya y el mensaje secreto que dejó para descubrir

\- Es un Legendario Sannin, seguro está bien – comentó Neji para sorpresa de la joven

Aquello fue inesperado para Misato, jamás pensó que Neji la reconfortara. Almorzaron en un cómodo silencio y volvieron al salón para seguir el entrenamiento. La tarde pasó rápidamente ya que se le dificultaba la realización de jutsus Hyuga más complicados. Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Misato estaba exhausta. Le dolían todos los músculos.

\- Gracias por el entrenamiento de hoy, Neji – agradeció Misato – sé que haz dejado tu tiempo libre para entrenarme

\- No hay de qué – asintió Neji serio

\- Bueno, ya me retiro

En ese momento, Neji le tendió la mano en forma de despedida. Misato miró su mano y sonrió. Sin dudarlo, tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia ella. Para gran sorpresa de Neji, la kunoichi pelirroja lo abrazó.

\- Te considero mi amigo, Neji – dijo Misato en el abrazo

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Misato desapareció en un flash rojo dejando a Neji de pie pasmado. Cuando la kunoichi estaba duchándose en su casa, sintió un fuego arder dentro de ella. Al instante supo que se trataba de los dragones. Rápidamente se dirigió a la montaña Hokage y allí se encontró con Hattori que aterrizaba levantando la tierra del suelo. El dragón al verla, se teletransportó velozmente para no llamar la atención. Ambos aparecieron en la dimensión de los dragones.

Hattori le explicó a Misato su próximo paso con los dragones. El aprendizaje del Senjutsu. El lugar donde estaban existía puramente energía natural. La cual Misato debería dominar para lograr el Modo Sennin.

El gran Dragón la llevó hasta lo más alto de una montaña con nieve. Allí le dijo a Misato que debía sobrevivir por siete días sin comida y abrigo utilizando la energía natural. Lo único que necesitaba era la energía natural.

Para la joven, aquello fue muy sorpresivo. Observó a Hattori retirarse de la montaña dejándola en la intemperie. Misato temblaba de frío. Sin más qué hacer, se sentó en la nieve a meditar.

Era el segundo día y la kunoichi no había logrado progresos. Una capa fina de frío cubría su cuerpo, aquello no era bueno. Corría el riesgo de morir congelada si no conseguía dominar la técnica. Frunció el ceño, su cuerpo no duraría más de tres días sin comida y agua. Misato no permitiría que su vida terminara así, dominaría la técnica cueste lo que cueste. Pondría en práctica todos sus conocimientos del chakra.

Sabía que era necesario equilibrar perfectamente la energía física y espiritual con la energía natural; esta última energía se obtenie de todo el medio natural proveniente de la atmósfera y la tierra.

La única forma que podría atraer la energía natural era con el Mokuton. La joven creó ramas que se enredaban a ella misma con pétalos de flores.

Los días pasaban y Misato lograba mantener una mínima cantidad de energía que le permitía sobrevivir pero sería suficiente para los días venideros. El clima iba empeorando drásticamente.

Misato se concentró intensamente atrayendo toda la energía natural posible, era la única forma para ser uno con ella. Estaba completamente inmóvil y concentrada.

Lentamente, Misato permitió que la energía natural la atravesara. La energía natural se acercaba aún más a su fuente de chakra. Allí, la joven aumentó mucho más su concentración haciendo que poco a poco la energía natural se fuese mezclando con su gran chakra.

Desde una visión especial, Hattori veía el proceso de Misato. La chica estaba logrando grandes progresos luego de cinco días sobreviviendo miserablemente. Era el sexto día, cuando la energía natural se mezcló, Hattori pudo ver una sombra violeta aparecer sobre los párpados de Misato mientras que líneas negras se formaron debajo de sus ojos. El sello del Byakugou no Jutsu brillaba intensamente y una sombra lo delineó.

El gran dragón sabía lo que significaba eso. Misato Senju había completado el Modo Sennin. Ella abrió los ojos y Hattori pudo ver los ojos de un dragón. Eran de color bordo y una raya negra vertical los caracterizaba como dragón. Hattori asintió satisfecho por el resultado. Ya estaba lista por lo tanto, le obsequió una capa especial de color negro con el símbolo Senju y Uzumaki en dorado grabado en la espalda. Ella le agradeció profundamente.

Luego del entrenamiento, Hattori le permitió a Misato volver a la aldea. Al llegar, la joven se encontró con un panorama muy diferente. Konoha estaba siendo invadida por Pain.

Misato apretó los puños con furia. Múltiples edificios estaban derrumbados y había mucha gente herida por doquier. Sin esperar más, la joven Senju invocó a los Tigres de Sumatrae.

\- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! - exclamó Misato plantando la mano en el suelo

Especifícamente, al equipo médico. Ya habían logrado concretar una gran cadena de conexión entre su Byakugou ahora multiplicado por siete y los demás tigres médicos. Los aldeanos se sorprendieron al ver una gran cantidad de tigres. Con la orden de Misato, todos despegaron para curar y atender heridos. Incluso aquellos al borde de la muerte serían salvados gracias a su Byakugou.

La zona en la que estaba se veía desordenada, por lo tanto ordenó a los genin que estaban allí a evacuar a los civiles hacia la montaña Hokage. De vez en cuando, Misato luchó contra las grandes bestias y salvó a un niño de ser asesinado por una araña gigante.

La kunoichi continuó peleando contra las bestias, asistiendo a heridos y enfrentándose a un camino de Pain. De repente, su chakra sintió una presencia en el cielo. Allí arriba estaba Pain a punto de realizar una técnica. Una imagen de Konoha como un desierto apareció en su mente. Misato amplió los ojos horrorizada y se dirigió al centro de la aldea. Al teletransportarse apareció en medio del Equipo Anbu de la Hokage, Tsunade estaba allí mirando a Pain en el cielo, había usado todo su chakra para salvar vidas. Se sorprendió al ver a Misato. La joven Senju miró a su maestra y junto sus palmas firmemente.

La Hokage vio como Misato entraba en Modo Sabio. Aquello fue increíble, su sobrina había obtenido tal poder.

Un tornado de chakra se formó alrededor de Misato llamando la atención de los shinobi. El chakra era denso y muy fuerte. Su cabello rojo volaba por los aires mientras mantenía una posición firme. En ese momento, Tsunade vio como se iba formando un gigante domo de madera alrededor de toda la aldea. Se necesitaba muchísimo chakra para cubrir Konoha por completo. Observó a Misato, el chakra que exudaba era extremadamente peligroso, podía ver las venas de su frente hincharse por el esfuerzo.

Un shinobi alertó un hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz de Misato. La Hokage intentó acercarse para ver qué le sucedía pero el chakra que rodeaba a su discípula le quemó. Automáticamente se curó.

Misato gritó como si le diera más fuerza para completar el domo de Mokuton. El chakra se volvió más intenso y los ninjas cercanos se alejaron por la magnitud de densidad.

Finalmente, el domo de madera se completó pero Misato mantuvo la misma posición firme y realizó otra serie de sellos exclamando la palabra Fuin. Una gran serie de signos complicados fueron sellados en el domo. Luego, Misato juntó sus palmas y cerró los ojos manteniendo al domo para lo que se acercaba. La joven concentró al máximo su chakra Sabio para soportar y defenderse del Shinra Tensei de Pain.

Cuando la técnica terminó, Misato liberó el domo y cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad. Varios ninjas médicos la socorrieron mientras la Hokage se sorprendió al ver muchos sapos en la lejanía. Naruto había llegado, vestido con una capa roja con negro y un gran pergamino en su espalda. Y su sobrina había salvado a Konoha de la destrucción total.

Misato vio a Naruto, debía ayudarlo pero se estaba recuperando demasiado lento. Le pidió a los ninjas médicos que ayudaran a los demás, que ella estaría bien. Al instante, liberó su Byakugou no Jutsu y su chakra y salud fueron restaurados.

La joven se teletransportó al lado de los sapos donde Naruto estaba de pie. Ella invocó a los Tigres de Sumatrae, entre ellos al rey y sus tres guerreros. De repente, Tsunade apareció frente a ellos, de pie sobre un edificio en ruinas.

\- ¿Tsunade? - habló Fukasaku

\- ¡Soy la Quinta Hokage! - exclamó Tsunade, un anbu la acompañó – ¡Nunca te dejaré salirte con la tuya por pisotear los tesoros y sueños de la generación anterior! ¡Como Hokage, acabaré esto aquí!

\- Parece que comprendiste un poco de mi dolor – dijo Pain – pero ya no tengo asuntos contigo. He venido por… - envió dos caminos a atacar a la Hokage

\- ¡Por mí y Misato! ¿no? - gritó Naruto destruyendo de un golpe a un camino mientras Misato lo derribaba al otro con una patada

En ese momento, Tsunade al ver a Naruto de espaldas pudo ver a Minato y Jiraiya. Miró a Misato y vio a Hashirama y Kenji a sus lados. Era increíble, ya habían sido superados. La Hokage estaba agotada, había utilizado todo su chakra e inclusive el Byakugou para salvar miles de personas.

\- No es necesario que la Hokage de Konoha se encargue de esta basura – comentó Naruto sin quitarle la vista a Pain – sólo relájate y toma una taza de té

\- Uzumaki Naruto… Senju Misato – habló Pain

\- ¡Te haremos pedazos, dattebayo!

\- Tenlo por seguro – gruñó la kunoichi

\- Lleva a la abuela Tsunade a un lugar seguro – ordenó Naruto a uno de sus sapos – Misato y yo nos haremos cargo de esto, ¿verdad?

\- Por supuesto que sí – asintió Misato – quédate tranquila y por favor, díle a los demás que no interfieran

\- Está bien, toma – Tsunade le tendió una pequeña babosa – llévense a Katsuyu con ustedes, tiene información sobre Pain

\- Sé que este no es el momento indicado, pero necesito preguntarte algo – dijo Naruto – aprendí a sentir energía natural, y hay algo que no entiendo – mantuvo la mirada al frente – puedo sentir el chakra de todos, ¿Kakashi-sensei está en una misión fuera de la aldea? - Tsunade se mantuvo en silencio – Ya veo – El corazón de Misato se estrujó al saber que Kakashi había muerto, su maestro ya no estaba – ¡Ve Gamakichi!

\- ¡Vamos Hena! - exclamó Misato llamando al tigre marrón - ¡Vayamos hacia los bosques! ¡Aquí podremos herir a la gente!

Ambos shinobi estaban a punto de enfrentarse a una de las batallas más difíciles de su vida, una batalla donde el ganador sería uno solo. Misato observó a su aldea, estaba tan dañada. Naruto y Misato comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque junto a sus invocaciones siendo perseguidos por Pain y sus seis caminos.


	16. Aviso

**Buenos días, a partir de hoy no publicaré más capítulos en esta página. Si gustan seguir leyendo los fics, podrán encontrarlos en Wattpad. Mi nombre allí es -Camiila- y en mi perfil encontrarán todas las historias.**

 **¡Gracias a todos!**


End file.
